Romeo x Juliet AU: Through the Door of Time
by Artist 111
Summary: RxJ AU. What happens while trying to escape Montague's guards and Neo-Verona Castle, Romeo and Juliet comes across a door that takes them back 14 years to when the Capulet's still ruled Neo-Verona? Will they be safe? Or will their secret tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo x Juliet. All Characters, etc here are owned by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 1: The Escape

Romeo Candore Van de Montague, kept running, he couldn't stop. Not because he wanted to, but because he had to. In one hand—a sword—a sword he had taken from a fallen Montague guard. In the other was a hand—the hand of his true and only love—his father's so called 'enemy'—Juliet Fiammata Erss de Capulet. Romeo picked up his pace; he could hear the guards behind them. Juliet, picked up her skirt higher to help her run faster, fourteen years in pants only handicapped her. Juliet could hardly believe this; Romeo was risking his own life to save hers.

Only two days ago, Romeo and Juliet were secretly married in an old abandoned Church in the center of a field of iris, their flower—the symbol of love and hope. Their only witnesses were each other and the Goddess. The two had tried to live a new life as newlyweds, yet with Archduke Montague's guards on their trail, it was only a matter of time. They were captured, only a day after their wedding, trying to defend a town from Montague's wrath.

"Romeo!" cried out Juliet "Where are we going?" Romeo slightly turned his head, his sea-green eyes locking onto her amber ones.

"To the South side of the Castle, the corridors are like a maze there, we can lose the guards there." Juliet nodded and too picked up her pace. The Nobles Apartments of Neo-Verona Castle was an extensive maze of corridors, hallways and doors, anyone could lose themselves inside. Romeo knew the Castle by memory inside and out. The South Tower was the highest point in the Castle; a perfect location for the Capulet Allies to rescue their lady. Suddenly the clanking and shouting grew louder from the behind and the front of them. They were trapped and if they were recaptured, Montague would…

Romeo shivered at the thought. He looked for anyway to hide Juliet. An open door was to their right, thinking quickly, Romeo turned to Juliet saying,  
"In here," Once inside Romeo closed the door and locked it with the key still remaining inside the lock. Juliet and Romeo hid in the darkest corner on the room. Romeo pulled Juliet close, both trying to quite their heavy breathing as much as possible. He pulled Juliet close with his left arm, his right arm slightly raised with the sword pointed at the door. Juliet buried her head into Romeo's chest as they heard the guards run past them. Romeo narrowed his eyes so that he could see the door in the dark. The corridor went silent, the guards were gone. Too frightened to move, neither moved from their tight embrace.

"Juliet," whispered Romeo, looking down at the top of her head. Juliet pulled away from him slightly, looking up toward the sound of his voice,

"Mmm?" she responded back. Through the dark she felt Romeo's fingers run over her cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she whispered, tilting her head higher. Her amber colored eyes glinted in the moonlight through the open window. Only a sliver of her face showed, yet Romeo's heart jumped. She blinked at him. Romeo blushed, then looked away.

"They're gone, let's go," murmured Romeo, quietly the two snuck to the door. Romeo stopped and put a hand out, stopping Juliet. "I'll go first," he said calmly, his grip tightened on the sword. He looked back at the red head who nodded in agreement.

With his back against the wall, Romeo slowly turned the key, as to not make any noise. Romeo peeked his head out the door. Both ends of the hallway were clear. Romeo gripped his sword tightly and grabbed Juliet's awaiting hand. The two then bolted down several corridors, until the reached the South side of the Castle.

Romeo slowed his pace when they reached the South side. Juliet skidded to a halt beside him. Romeo put a finger to his lips. The two stood frozen in the center of the hallway. It was silent. Romeo turned to face Juliet.

"We should walk from here," Juliet nodded in agreement. The sound of running footsteps in the disserted hallway would attract the guards. The couple had to peak around corners and check hallways for guards. The sword kept changing hands at every corridor; the leader checking for guards. Halfway through the maze of hallways the couple came upon a dead end.


	2. Chapter 2

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 2: The Door

"Shit!" Romeo swore under his breath, so Juliet couldn't hear. Juliet blushed, she did hear him. Romeo turned to look at her. He blushed in return, then looked behind them. No one was there. "Now we have to turn around, hurry, Juliet," Romeo ran down the hallway then his ears picked up a sound, only his feet were moving.

"Juliet!" Romeo turned to see Juliet staring at the door at the end of the hall.

"_Juliet….Juliet…" _ Someone or something had called her name through the other side of that door. Romeo walked up beside his beloved and placed at hand on her shoulder.

"Juliet?" asked Romeo; she jumped in return as she was pulled from her trance. Juliet looked at him, she sheepishly shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry," she murmured, Romeo blinked.

"Did I startle you?" he asked, Juliet shook her head, then blushed,

"Yes…It's just…that door, I thought I heard someone call out my name…" Her eyes glazed as she again looked to the door. Romeo walked to the door. A beautiful, old door made of mahogany wood, glinting in gold from the designs that looped around the door like vines, probably built when the Keep was constructed. An arch way above the door depicted the Goddess, glinting in gold, her hands folded in prayer. Blooming to her left was a rose, to her right, an iris. On the left door was the Montague family crest; on the right was the Capulet family crest. Romeo's fingers traced the edges of his family's crest as he looked over the Capulet crest.

"Funny," he murmured, "When all remains of the Capulets have been erased that this still remains?" Without warning Romeo's hand became glued to the center of the crest. He cried out in surprise as he tried to tug his arm away but couldn't.

"Romeo!" Juliet ran to him, she began pulling his glued arm as hard as she could, she even planted her foot on the door trying to strengthen her hold, but it was stuck. "What happened?" She asked pulling at his arm, clutching his shirt.

"I don't know! I was tracing my family crest when…it…" Juliet slipped forward when Romeo suddenly jerked away from her, trying to free himself. Falling slightly forward, she ripped his sleeve. She placed her hand on the door to steady herself. Her hand touched the center of her family crest. She tried to move forward to help Romeo, when her arm tugged. She turned to find her own hand was now glued to her family crest as well.

"Oh no!" she cried, pulling at her own arm. "I'm stuck too!" Romeo growled, this could be a trap! Now they were stuck upon this door, the guards could find them. Romeo gritted his teeth; he needed to take Juliet somewhere safe! _Please _begged Romeo,_ someone, anyone help me! Need to take Juliet to a safe place! Anywhere but here! I…I…_

Suddenly both Romeo and Juliet felt a sharp pain in the center of their palms. Juliet noticed a warm liquid dripping down her hand. When she looked at her stuck hand a single drop of red liquid fell to the floor, blood. Romeo's hand was also releasing a single line of blood down his hand too.

"Ro…me…o…" murmured Juliet, quietly, suddenly the line of blood dripping down both Romeo and Juliet's hands were suddenly sucked up by an unseen force into the door!

"What the hell is that?!" cried Romeo as he once again began to tug at his arm.

"I—I don't—" Juliet stuttered, but the instant she spoke the crests started to glow in white light. Juliet cried out in shock. The light spread like ink on wet paper, along the door's designs. The white light burned so bright that Romeo pulled Juliet as close as he could to his chest to shield her. There was an audible click and the doors swung foreword, causing the couple's hands to be pulled free. They tumbled onto the floor as the light faded. When the bright light behind his eyelids faded, Romeo opened his eyes to find the door open to them. With a sigh of relief he turned to Juliet who too was staring at the door.

"Come, we have to hurry. Guards could have probably seen the light and are on their way," Romeo stood up and in a gentlemanly fashion offered Juliet his hand. She giggled and took it. The doors opened to a long corridor with torches flickering in the darkness.

"This must be a secret way out," says Juliet looking around her. Romeo stared down toward the darkness, he had an uneasy feeling.

"We should go back," An invisible force sudden pushed the two through the narrow opening. The instant the couple had stepped fully into the hall, the doors slammed shut. Juliet felt the doors slam as the breeze lifted her long hair. Romeo shouted, "NO!" he began to bang on the door. The wood was so heavy, he was sure no one would hear him. Gasping, Romeo slid to the floor. "Damn it….," he whispered, his hair covering his eyes, "I'm so weak…I can protect the one I love…" He felt fingers run under his chin lifting his head. Sea-green met amber. "Juliet…"

"Romeo, you are not weak. You stood against your father to protect me," She gathered him into her arms. Romeo gasped. Juliet rested her cheek on the crown of his head. "We'll find a way out…" she pulled away and their eyes met again. Romeo smiled, he stood up pulling Juliet with him. Determination was in her eyes, even as she smiled. Juliet turned to look down the passageway and shivered. She had a strange feeling about this place too, she didn't like it. She looked up at Romeo he too was looking down the dark passageway.

"It's our only way out now," he sighed. Juliet nodded. Thus the two walked down the dark corridor; hand in hand, their shoes clacking and echoing around the room.

"Hey Romeo," Romeo turned to look a Juliet, she looked puzzled. "Why was that door locked and other doors we encountered were not?" Romeo shrugged.

"Father told me since I was a child there were certain locked doors in the Castle. I could not enter, that door must be one of them,"

"Why?" asked Juliet. Romeo smiled as he gripped her hand tighter.

"Why? Well…only the Archduke may enter them," Juliet looked away; she closed her eyes…Only the Archduke of Neo-Verona may enter these doors…then why?  
"Ah!" she cried, she stopped yanking Romeo's arm as he strode forward, Romeo turned to look at her.

"Juliet?" Her eyes were wide as she looked at him. Romeo took her two hands into his, "Juliet?"

"The doors opened for us…because you are the son of the current Archduke and I am the daughter of the former Archduke," Romeo blinked, and then it dawned on him,

"I get it! We are both…."

"…Heirs to the throne of Neo-Verona!" Juliet finished. Romeo and Juliet's eyes met, blazing. "Maybe….just maybe Romeo…" Juliet squeezed his hands tightly, "When this is all over…you and I can rule Neo-Verona together!" Romeo stared at her alighted face. He then looked away from her, his brow creased with pain. Only a few days ago did he learn from his mother, Lady Portia, of his father's foul and bloody deeds.

He had no right to the throne, never…ever… His father took it forcefully from the late Archduke Capulet, with murder. Not only the murder of the Archduke but his entire family and bloodline, even the servants of the Castle and their families! Blood was spilled in gallons in a single night...save one…She was standing right in front of him.

Juliet Fiammata Erss de Capulet—the last remaining Capulet, the daughter of the late Archduke Capulet…the true heir to Neo-Verona. Romeo dropped Juliet's hands and looked down at his own. An entire bloodline, whose Archduke truly cared for Neo-Verona and its people, unlike his greedy father, wiped out in a single night. No matter what his mother said, he felt the blood had transferred to his hands. Romeo clenched his fists and shut eyes tightly. Juliet stepped forward, alarmed.

"Romeo?" she asked, he did not reply. Romeo could almost see them…dead, covered in blood…innocent lives. His fingernails dug into the flesh of his palms, warm blood oozed between his fingers, he did not notice. "ROMEO!" cried Juliet as she covered his bloody fists with her own hands. Romeo's eyes snapped open; Juliet was so close to him, he could see tears forming around her eyes. The pain of the cuts into his palms made him wince. Juliet pulled his fingers back, in each palm was four crescent shaped cuts from his nails. "Hang on," Juliet knelt down and ripped her skirt into two long strips. Using the two pieces of cloth she bandaged his hands.

"I'm sorry," Romeo looked down at his hands as Juliet finished tightening the last bandage. "I was lost in thought," Juliet looked up at him,

"I'm sorry to mention ruling together…if it…bothered you so much," Romeo could see the distress in her amber-colored eyes. Romeo shook his head,

"It's not the suggestion of ruling with you," Juliet blinked, "I'd love to rule side by side with you! The changes we could bring…" Romeo looked away for a moment then back at her face, "It's just….I feel…I feel the blood of your kinsmen on my hands! My father's murderous deeds to gain the throne are upon me too!" Juliet gasped. "I am to inherit that throne, a throne gained by blood," He looked into Juliet's eyes, "You should have that throne, not me…" Tears threatened to appear on Romeo's face, Juliet embraced him. She pulled him close, her hand caressing his head.

"Your father's deeds against my family are his own…not yours," Romeo blinked the tears away, as she pulled back. "You bear no responsibility for what your father did." She took his bandaged hands into her own. "No blood is on your hands, Romeo, remember that…" At once Romeo smiled, Juliet returned it with a gentle kiss. Now arm and arm, to save Romeo's hands from pain, they continued. It wasn't until long they reached another door, an exact copy of the one they had entered.

"The way out!" cried Romeo, he turned to look at Juliet who raced forward. The two ran to the door, throwing their weight against it. The door started to open only with a gentle push. The door opened, white light blinded them as they fell. Not into a room, but down, down, down…


	3. Chapter 3

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

14 Years Ago…

Chapter 3: The Past

The ballroom of Neo-Verona Castle was under heavy decoration. A young woman in her early twenties stood in the center of the gleaming ballroom directing maids and servants in preparing the ballroom. The woman was dressed in a golden gown, a red sash across her shoulder, a diadem on her forehead, her sky blue eyes blazing as she directed the flow of servants. Her long, blonde hair that fell down her back swishing as she turned left and right to give directions.

This woman is Archduchess Viola Illyria de Capulet, she observed the work as servants and workmen hung the crest banners of the noble families of Neo-Verona around the ballroom. On the balcony to her right, hung the Capulet family crest, the balcony decorated with white iris, the family flower. To her left, on the left balcony hung the Montague family crest, the second most powerful family in Neo-Verona, their balcony was decorated with roses. The Flower Festival was two days away with the Iris Ball following that. Lady Capulet sighed as she turned to see vases of iris set up everywhere in the palace. She wished this would finish, so she could meet her children in the garden after their tutors were finished with their daily lessons.

"The ballroom looks beautiful," said a male voice. Viola gasped as she turned to face the direction of the voice, her gold dress swishing. Behind her was a handsome young man with red hair, he was wearing long, gold and red robes. Upon the back of his outer red robe was the Capulet family crest. This man was Viola's husband, Archduke Orsino Cassio Arst de Capulet, the head of the Capulet Family and the Archduke of Neo-Verona.

"Orsino, you frightened me!" Viola placed a hand on her heart to show her distress. Orsino shrugged as he embraced his wife.

"I was only complementing you, my dear," Viola giggled. "Yet this ballroom in all its glory; is no match for your beauty." Viola gave him an odd look as she played with his lapel,

"Even after giving birth to three sons and a daughter?" Orsino smiled he tilted her chin up,

"Motherhood makes you even more beautiful to me," With a smile he kissed her lips. Viola smiled under the kiss as she pulled away from her husband. Orsino blinked, Viola was blushing.

"Not in front of the servants," Orsino pulled her back with chagrin.

"Let them look," He was about to kiss her again when the sound of footsteps turned their attention to a woman approaching them. The woman was Viola's age, cerulean colored hair, blue eyes, wearing a dark blue gown.

"How now, Lady Portia?" asked Orsino. The woman curtsied to her Archduke with a smile. Lady Portia was the wife of Lord Laertes Banto de Montague, Viola smiled at her dear friend.

"The ballroom decoration is complete my lady," responded Portia. She gestured to the completed ballroom. "All is ready for the festival to begin," Viola nodded.

"Where is Laertes?" asked Orsino, Viola then realized Portia's husband was not with her.

"He's practicing for the Nobel Duels, Archduke," responded Portia, "He'll be here soon,"

"Portia!" call a male voice. Portia turned to see her husband, Laertes, approaching her. He was strongly built; with dark hair yet had strange, bright sea-green eyes. He seemed to have an underlying darkness to him, yet no one ever noticed…when he was calm. Portia smiled brightly as her husband greeted her with a simple kiss on her knuckles.

"Ah Laertes, are you preparing for tomorrow?" Laertes gave a stiff bow.

"Yes, Lord Capulet," With a satisfied nod, Orsino then looked again to his wife. He offered his arm to her, with a smile.

"Shall we?" he asked, Viola knew exactly what he meant, he was going to take her to their children. Viola could almost see their faces, hearing their voices, feeling their hands around her skirt. Then the sweet, soft smell of her baby girl…

"Yes,"

Suddenly the darkening sky outside started to grow white with light. The sound of bells rang throughout the sky. The Keep started to shake. Viola screamed as she flung herself into her husband's arms. Orsino wrapped her up in his cloak as the light blinded them. Laertes pulled his wife to the floor.

"Close your eyes!" he shouted to her. Screams, curses and prayers could be heard throughout the Castle as well as in the entire Keep.

"The Goddess persevere us," murmured Portia as she buried her face into her husband's shirt. With a sound of an icy wind….the white light faded…darkness once again prevailed.


	4. Chapter 4

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 4: The Children that Fell from the Sky

Silence enveloped the Keep, the screams and bells had faded away. Orsino felt the heat and light behind his eyelids fade. He lifted his head slightly and opened an eye. All was as it was before, dark, quite…serene. His wife was shaking in his arms; he kissed the top of her head to calm her. Viola felt her husband lower the cloak around her.

"Open your eyes," Orsino commanded "All is well," Viola opened her eyes. Orsino was looking down at her; her sky blue eyes met his amber ones. There was a rustle and a gasp. The Capulets turned to see Laertes and Portia were alright, yet they too were wide eyed with fear and surprise.

"What the hell was that?" asked Laertes, Orsino shook his head.

"Hopefully no one was hurt…Pegasus' are not to be flying at his hour." murmured Orsino. Viola and Portia gasped at the same time.

"The children!"

"Romeo!" The women's motherly instincts took over; their children were worth more than a stupid light. Viola yanked at her coiled skirts to try and rise. She nearly succeeded,

"No," said Orsino pulling at Viola's arm as she tried to stand up. "We must find out what that was!" Orsino stood up looking to Laertes, he nodded. The sudden sound of numerous footsteps made the two men turn. The Captain of the Royal Guard, Conrad, and several others of the Royal Guard rushed into the ballroom.

"My lord! My lady!" cried Conrad; he fell to his knees before them. "I am grateful you are not hurt," Viola and Portia gripped each others hands in comfort and fear. Laertes unsheathed the sword he had been wearing. Portia gasped, were there intruders in the palace?

"My children…" voiced Viola, Conrad smiled at his lady.

"They are all safe with their nurses," Viola sighed in relief. Conrad then look to Lord Capulet, a guard was offering him a wooden box, inlaid with gold. Inside was a beautiful sword, the Sword of the House of Capulet.

"Laertes, Conrad, Royal Guard," Orsino unsheathed his sword, "We'll find the source of that light,"

"Yes my lord," Viola and Portia rose to their feet. Portia was still trembling violently, the thought of her infant son harmed still raced through her mind. Viola smiled at her as if to say, 'Your son is well, do not worry'.

The men then charged out of the ballroom, swords drawn. Viola and Portia, unwilling to be left alone, picked up their skirts and followed them. Servants and nobles threw themselves against walls as the group passed. The light came from the above the Castle, in the gardens.

When the men stormed into the garden, they found nothing. The gardens were in perfect condition. Not one statue, not one flower, not one petal out of place. Yet it was quite, too quite.

"Spread out!" command Orsino. The men spread out among the beds of flowers, hoping to find a trace of what just happened. Conrad was moving along the center of the gardens, Viola beside him. His dark eyes flashed at any sign of movement.

"Stay with me, Lady Capulet," murmured Conrad. Viola in return, only nodded. She was too afraid to speak. As Conrad passed a large bed of iris, Viola stopped. There was something strange about it. Some of the flowers had their entire head bent or petals gone. Picking up her skirts she carefully stepped onto the bed of iris. She peered into the flower bed and screamed,

"ORSINO! CAPTAIN!" The men and Portia heard her screams and came running. Viola was found in the bed of iris, her eyes wide, her hands over her mouth. Orsino jumped onto the flower bed and in total view of the men, pulled his wife into his arms.

"What is it Viola, my love?" he brushed her cheek with his hand. She pointed down at the flower bed. Conrad joined his lord and lady on the flower bed and let out a stream of curse words. Laying in the bed of flowers, right where the eye of the light started in the sky, lay the unconscious forms of two teenagers, of a boy and a girl. They seemed to be sleeping, had not everyone had known where they had come from. The boy was holding on tightly to the girl as if she would fade away if he could not keep her close. The boy was wearing a blue and gold tunic, his hands wrapped in yellow cloth, blood was staining the cloth. He was handsome; he had beautiful cerulean colored hair. The girl had flowing red hair, wearing a white and red embroidered shirt and a yellow skirt that was ripped, probably the cloth used to bandaged the boy's injured hands. Conrad and Orsino knelt beside the two teenagers.

"They're just children…" murmured Conrad. Portia and Laertes stepped up onto the flower bed to take a closer look, Portia gasped at the boy's beautiful cerulean colored hair. Her fingers sweep through the same colored locks, the hair color her son had…

Viola knelt beside her husband, the girl looked peaceful, her mouth was slightly open as she breathed. Viola's fingers brushed the girl's hair. A strong scent of iris came off the girl, just like how her baby girl smelled at the end of the day…after playing in the iris fields…

"Roll them," ordered Orsino. Conrad and Orsino rolled the teenagers on their backs, then grabbed the teenagers' wrists and felt for pulses. Orsino held his breath; a strong pulse beat was fluttering under his fingertips.

"She's alive," he sighed with a slight smile. Viola smiled, so did Portia as they then looked to the boy.

"He's alive as well," responded Conrad as he lowered the boy's arm. Laertes looked down at the two teenagers. They had caused the light? But how?

"I don't know," murmured Orsino, Laertes looked at his Archduke in surprise. He must have spoken out loud. There was a sudden shift of movement near the maze. The Royal Guard unsheathed their swords, turning to the source of the noise.

"Whose there?!" cried Conrad, who was on his feet at the first sound, "By the command of the Royal Guard! Come out!" Swords were pointed at the dark maze. A whimper was heard as the middle aged gardener came out from the shadows. There was a sigh of relief.

"Ah, it's only the gardener," commented Laertes as he slipped his sword away. Orsino stood up and walked toward the gardener. He bowed low before the Archduke.

"Rise," The gardener stood up. Orsino pointed at the two bodies in the flower bed. "Did you see them fall? Did you see what happened?" The gardener nodded, with a shy look he began to speak,

"I was working on trimming the maze for the Flower Festival, when I heard what sounded like a bell. I thought it was the clock tower proclaiming the hour until the bell grew louder." Orsino nodded, he had heard a bell ringing louder and louder, the gardener took at breath and continued, "The bell's sound grew until it deafened me. I fell to the floor holding my ears to block the sound, then…there…" He pointed at the starry sky to spot right over where the teenagers lay,

"There a light appeared, it grew larger and larger until it covered the entire sky in white light until I was blinded….The light then faded. I remember looking up and seeing something falling through a hole in the sky. Yes! A hole! Right where the light had been. As the objects fell closer to the ground I realized they were people! I was too stunned to move or cry for help. I thought they were some poor couple who had gone out for a midnight ride and a spooked Pegasus threw them off. As they nearly reached the ground they suddenly slowed until they were floating to the ground. From that point on I was too scared to stay around so I ran!" With a gasp the gardener finished. Orsino looked at the two teenagers, the only way, the only thing that could…No it was impossible, they were just children…

"My lord?" asked the gardener, Orsino was pulled from his thoughts. With a clap on the shoulder, he thanked the man.

Turning back the children in the flower bed Viola looked up at him.

"Darling, we must get these children inside. It is cold and we must check them for any physical damage," she reached out and lifted up one of the boy's bloodied palms. They looked so peaceful, so innocent…Orsino wondered if this experience had anything to do with…

"Orsino?" asked Viola, his eyes met hers. The maternal instinct had again taken over his wife and he was in no mood to stop her.

"Of course," With a smile Viola stood up, Portia following her example, dusting off her skirts. Orsino gently picked up the girl; she was light for a teenager. Her head curved in and rested on his breast. He blinked, he could see his own little daughter in this girl; he smiled. Maybe this is what his daughter would look like as a teenager. Conrad gathered the boy in his arms; a slight jerk caused something to fall from the boy's pocket. Laertes knelt down and retrieved the item. It was a necklace. Upon a gold chain was a tear drop pendant of a gold top forming into a blue tear drop jewel. Laertes squinted to see the engraving in the gold.

"It cannot be," The engraving was of the Montague family crest. He looked to the boy and held up the pendant for his wife to see. She gasped. "The boy is a Montague," The group looked to the boy and the pendant swinging before them.

"What?" asked Orsino. Portia turned to the Archduke and nodded,

"The pendant is known among the Montague family as the Blue Teardrop, a pendant made for every Montague family member," With swift fingers she removed an identical pendant from around her neck. Orsino's eyes narrowed, that was one part of the puzzle solved. He then looked to the girl, she was clearly not wearing any jewelry or any sign of a noble House.

"Well then," sighs Portia, with smile, "He is from our House, Laertes, we must care for him." Viola looked to the girl, Orsino shook his head.

"What of the girl? Any sign of a noble House upon her?" Orsino again shook his head. A cold wind rushed through the garden chilling the party, the unconscious teenagers did not move.

"Let's get them inside," Pulling the girl closer to him, Orsino lead the party into the warmth of the palace. Servants and nobles alike gasped in awe and horror as Archduke Capulet and Captain Conrad held in their arms two newcomers…The Children that Fell From the Sky…


	5. Chapter 5

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 5: Awake

Romeo awoke to warm sunlight falling across his face. His body felt warm and heavy, he did not wish to move. Yet in the back of his mind was a warning, an instinct of fear and danger, forcing his eyes open. Romeo found himself in a brightly lit room from a large, shaded window to his right. The room itself was modest, painted a soft blue. The furnishings had been moved strangely. Basins of water, blood stained cloth and a pile of colored cloth lay upon chairs.

Romeo sat up; he felt strange, something strange had happened. It was then he noticed he was not in his normal clothes, but a long, oversized shirt. Heat rushed to his face, someone had undressed him. How did he get into these clothes and this room? This room…this room was in…

"The Castle…I'm in the Castle," he whispered to himself. He clutched his head he remembered Juliet and he were in that dark hallway and the door…Romeo's eyes widen, he remembered what happened…

_The door fell open to their lightest touch, throwing open the doors as though they had thrown their entire weight against it. Juliet rushed forward crying out, _

"_Come on, Romeo!" Light then poured from the door. Romeo cried out. He reached out and grabbed Juliet's wrist to pull her back. Too late. Juliet did not run into another room, but down. Down into a blinding whirlwind of light and a harsh, uncontrollable wind! He heard Juliet scream but couldn't see her. He felt his arm yank forward with her weight. He grabbed onto one of the door's handles to steady himself. Opening his eyes against his better judgment, though the light blinded him, he looked down to see Juliet dangling over an endless sea of light and wind. Romeo grimaced; his arm was loosing its strength just holding her up! He had to get her out. _

"_ROMEO!" she screamed over the deafening wind. He opened his eyes again and locked with Juliet's eyes. _

"_I WON'T LET YOU GO!" Juliet nodded and tightened her grip. Romeo gathered his strength, anchoring himself with the door he began to pull Juliet up. As he did, a sudden furious wind, hard and harsher than before, blew at the couple. Romeo's arm dropped, he didn't hear Juliet scream over the noise. The harsh wind was making his arm and her body swing like a pendulum. _

_Romeo felt his grip loosing. He looked down at her. There was no way to pull her up, this vortex wanted to claim her. '_Not without me'_, Romeo thought. With that he fell forward. With one movement he pulled Juliet to his body. The two lovers clung tightly onto one another. The whirl of wind and light deafened and blinded them. Yet both forced themselves to keep their watering eyes open. Romeo, for the first time, saw true fear in Juliet's eyes. Romeo smiled at her, he would not let her fear anything. He kissed her passionately; he would not let her feel anything but his love, one last kiss. At first she tightened in his arms, then she relaxed and clung to him tightly. They knew they were about to die, yet they were about to die in each other's arms than die alone. _

_There was a deafening ring of millions of bells that pulled the two lovers away. They looked up, they were getting closer and closer to what looked like a black hole. Romeo pulled Juliet tighter. He touched her face, she looked at him. _

"_JULIET!" Their eyes locked, one last look, "WHATEVER HAPPENS, DON'T LET GO!" Juliet nodded, he then tucked her head into his chest to shield and protect her, one last embrace. They passed through the black hole, Romeo's eyes widened. They were over the Castle, they were falling over Neo-Verona Castle, but how…how…Romeo felt himself becoming drowsy and dizzy, he was blacking out. He kept a tight grip on the girl in his arms… "Juliet…" Romeo knew nothing more and darkness took him…_

The door…Romeo looked up; the door was forbidden to everyone but the Archduke because it had a secret exit out of the Castle or the door had a strange power? Romeo then realized fully now that he ached all over, as though he had been beaten through sword practice. He chuckled, Juliet would probably beat him harder than his fencing teacher, Juliet being the Red…Whirlwind…_Juliet_…where was Juliet? Romeo jumped to his feet, crying out,

"Juliet!" No one answered him. His mind raced. Had they been recaptured after they landed, how long had he been asleep, did his father….? Romeo felt his energy leave him as he slumped to his knees. His hands clenched the sheets, Juliet…Juliet…

A sudden groan called Romeo's attention to the figure he had not noticed lying beside him. A person with flowing, red hair…Romeo sighed with relief, Juliet was beside him the whole time, the steady fall and rise of her chest told him she was alive. He crawled across the bed until he knelt over her. She looked so calm, so peaceful. With a smile, Romeo gently removed a strand of hair from her face…he was so glad she was alive.

Juliet was in darkness, a strange, peaceful darkness. No sound, no movement, all silence. "JULIET!" a voice calling out her name ripped through her mind. A familiar voice, the voice of…

"Romeo?" she asked. Juliet's eyes fluttered open to find Romeo leaning over her. His fingers were gently brushing a strand of hair away from her face. She smiled at him, he returned it. Juliet sat up and surveyed the room around them. "Where are we?" Romeo's smile vanished. He looked away for a moment clenching the sheets hard in agony then he looked at her.

"Romeo?" she asked again, this time her voice sounded concerned. Romeo looked up and looked toward the shaded window; Juliet looked toward it as well. From an opening in the curtain they could see a shiny blue sky, free of clouds and birds were singing. Juliet felt her heart lift in wonderment, for the past several years there had rarely been song birds in the Keep anymore and the days were growing foggier and greyer than before. Romeo finally spoke,

"I think…we're in the Castle…again," Juliet gasped, she began kicking the sheets off of herself. Romeo grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, something is not right about this, you need to stay with me," Juliet blinked at him, "If my father had captured us, you would be in the dungeon again or…" he bit his lip hard until it turned white. Juliet touched his shoulder.

"Something is out of place... How…?" The question barely left his lips when there was a click at the door, a key turning in a lock. Romeo jumped up then crouched into a fighting stance. "Get behind me!" he barked at Juliet, she did not need to be asked twice. Romeo kept one arm forward in a guard, the other drawn back to put force behind a punch if needed. Juliet peeked around Romeo's torso to see what was happening; she too was in a low fighting stance, ready to defend Romeo and herself. A maid entered the room, carrying a bowl of water and two head cloths. Upon seeing Romeo and Juliet she gasped, startled at first then, she smiled.

"Ah you're awake," she placed the bowl on a table next to the door, she then turned to the door saying, "I will inform the Archduke that you are awake," Before Romeo could jump off the bed and stop her, she had left the room, closing the door behind her. Romeo reached the door too late,

"Damn it," he swore pulling at the handle, "It's locked," Juliet gracefully leapt from the bed and tried the door, it was locked.

"Oh no…" she whispered. Romeo turned suddenly to her, startling her. He grabbed her shoulders tightly, so much so, she winced.

"He won't take you," he said determinedly, his eyes burned with hate, "My father won't take you to be executed. Not without killing me too," Juliet pulled away from him, her large nightgown slipping down her shoulder, shaking her head.

"Romeo no! Don't sacrifice your life for mine!" Romeo stepped up to meet her, taking her hands into his.

"'In Life and in Death, we will be Together for Eternity,'" he recited to her, her eyes shone with unshed tears. These were their vows…

Juliet nodded, looking away from him. She had sacrificed her life and freedom to save him at the village. He had done the same for her by saving her from his father.

"Together, then," she finally said. Romeo's eyes twinkled as he watched the adoration and love she held for him. He held her two hands tightly in his, then nodded. Juliet's eyes sparkled in return. A click was heard at the door, the maid was back with…

Romeo pushed Juliet back onto the bed, she rolled back and knelt into a fighting position, the years of training with Conrad, Curio and Francisco were paying off.

"Stay there, don't move," Romeo mouthed to her. The clicking was louder. Romeo turned to face the door; he stood in front of the bed, crouched low, ready to fight with only his hands and legs.

The doors swung open. Two guards entered first, they only had swords at their sides. Their appearance shocked Romeo; the guards were not in the Montague family colors of gold and blue, but red and gold. Romeo backed up so he was right against the bed. Juliet lowered her stance so she could spring at any moment. Next came a couple in blue, Romeo lowered his guard slightly. There was his father…his mother on his arm.

Now Romeo knew something was completely off line. When his mother divorced his father and moved into the convent, she swore never to enter Neo-Verona Castle, unless Romeo truly needed her, while his father still ruled Neo-Verona. Here she was smiling and upon his arm, they were…younger…Following the Montagues came a couple bedecked in gold and red. The man had red hair and amber colored eyes. The woman had blue eyes and blonde hair. Juliet's eyes widened, she slumped upon the bed, dropping her guard. Romeo kept up his guard, but turned to check on her. Juliet's eyes locked upon the couple, her lips moved issuing two words, words only she and Romeo could hear,

"Mother…Father…?"


	6. Chapter 6

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 6: "Mother…Father…?"

"Mother…Father…" whispered Juliet. She felt her head spin, dizziness taking over her. To keep herself supported she clutched Romeo's shoulders. Romeo looked from the couple in red to Juliet, back to the couple, back to Juliet. Romeo's sea green eyes widened upon realization of Juliet's words.

The couple in red was Archduke Capulet and Archduchess Capulet, Juliet's parents. Then that meant…they were in the past, the door's forbidden power was the power of time travel. Before Romeo's family murdered the Capulets and took over Neo-Verona! Romeo felt his body tighten, he shut his eyes for a moment. Romeo remembered that before the door opened he begged anyone to help him hide Juliet in a safe place, and here they were. Juliet would be safe in the hands of her own family…especially when they ruled Neo-Verona.

When he opened them again, Archduke Capulet was moving toward them. He was smiling, a hand offered in peace. Romeo relaxed, Capulet's amber eyes—Juliet's eyes—were gentle, curious…loving. Capulet seemed so relaxed…Yet the two guards at his side, hands on their hilts ready to defend their lord, made the moment tense.

"Good morning," Archduke Capulet said warmly, "You need not defend the lady here, you are safe and will not be harmed, I promise." Romeo's eyes flickered to the guards, felt Juliet's hands squeeze his tense shoulders. Her mere touch on his shoulders and the genuine gentleness in Archduke Capulet's eyes, Romeo lowered his guard and lowered himself beside Juliet on the bed.

"I am Orsino Cassio Arst de Capulet, Archduke of Neo-Verona," he then turned to the golden haired woman, gentlemanly offering her his hand. She took it with a gentle smile as she stepped forward, "This is my wife, Archduchess Viola Illyria de Capulet," Romeo took Juliet's hand, it was sweating and trembling. Her eyes flickered over to Romeo's, her eyes were large as a child's, her face was pale. She was frightened…nervous…even joyous…With a gentle smile, he gripped it tighter to give her some comfort. She was just a small child when she lost her entire family, she probably barely remembered them.

Archduke Capulet then gestured the Montagues standing to his left,

"This is Lord Laertes Banto de Montague and his wife, Lady Portia Clemenza de Montague," Lord and Lady Montague gave small bows to them, Romeo and Juliet nodded in return. Lady Portia then spoke,

"I hope you both are well. From what the gardener told us, you two fell straight out of the sky," Laertes pulled on his wife's arm slightly to tell her, now was not the time. Romeo grimaced.

"May we ask, who are you?" asked Lady Capulet. Romeo and Juliet looked at one another. Their eyes expressed their words. They clearly could not give their real names, for if they did, it would bring up painful questions, especially for Juliet. Romeo spoke for them,

"I am Benvolio and this is…" he thought for a moment, he could give her his 'fiancée's' name, Hermione, but that would be too awkward!

"Cordelia," said Juliet quickly, Romeo looked at her, without looking at him she bowed her head and smiled, "My name is Cordelia,"

"Don't be coy with us!" barked Laertes Montague, Romeo jumped slightly, his muscles tightening again. "You are a Montague, are you not, boy?" Romeo sat stock still, how in the world…Had his parents recognized him as their infant son…or? Lady Portia pulled a gold chain out from her dress pocket, Romeo's necklace. Romeo's fingers went to his neck. The necklace his mother gave him as a child, it was gone! Lady Portia handed the necklace back to Romeo,

"We found this upon your person. Only a member of the Montague family wears this—" Laertes interrupted his wife,

"So are you a Montague or not?!" Romeo gripped the necklace in his hand, he had no choice now. He looked toward his father not meeting his eyes directly,

"Yes, I am a Montague," Laertes shifted slightly, he seemed not to believe him, he glared at Romeo as if he could see straight through him, yet only nodded in return. Portia on the other hand smiled at him warmly, Romeo felt a light flush upon his cheeks. _"No one at the Keep greets me with a smile! Only you do, Mother."_ Lady Capulet then looked toward Juliet, mother and daughter's eyes meet for the first time in fourteen years. Juliet lowers hers, her cheeks enflamed with scarlet.

"Are you of a noble House, Cordelia?" asked Lady Capulet. Juliet gasped, flushing she stuttered,

"I am…I am," Romeo kept his real surname, why not she keep hers as well? A Capulet and a Montague fall together from the sky, rumors would fly once they found out Romeo and Juliet were lovers…Juliet again blushed scarlet as a more simple idea came to mind. Using her real surname she could become close to her real family, the family she hardly remembered. "I am of the House of Capulet," Romeo swiftly turned his head; the shinning look in Juliet's eyes was the determination to at least keep her surname. Archduke Capulet looked quite surprised when his own name was spoken from the mysterious girl's lips.

"A Capulet?" Juliet nodded, "We found nothing on your person to assume you are a Capulet," Juliet bit her lip. The only possession she had to show she was a Capulet was the Sword of the House of Capulet, only used by the current Capulet Archduke and his heir. Through the Capulet bloodline, Juliet was the sole heir to the Capulet throne and sword, that sword was probably still in Lady Portia's possession at her convent. How could she prove who she claimed to be? "_'Beneath the Iris Banner'" Conrad had told her the day after her birthday. The day after fourteen years she was revealed to be the only surviving Capulet heir. "The secret family motto of the Capulet family and their most trusted servants," Juliet blinked, then asked what was the real family motto. When asked the question Conrad frowned, "That was lost when your father died,"_

Juliet stood up from the bed, pulling the coverlet with her; she met her father in the eye.

"'Beneath the Iris Banner,'" Archduke Capulet and his wife stood still, looking startled, the guards looked to Juliet with a strange look about them. Juliet stood still, her head high in determination and not to show her fear, her eyes blazing. Archduke Capulet then smiled and gave Juliet a small bow.

"You are a Capulet milady Cordelia," Juliet smiled in return and bowed her head. Romeo strode over to Juliet and took her hand again. Laertes glared at the two,

"How did you get here? Falling from the sky, how—?" Archduke Capulet held up a hand and silenced Laertes.

"That's enough Lord Montague, they've had enough of our questions for one day," Juliet felt her heart squeeze in pain as she saw a venomous look shot from Montague to her father. _If looks could kill…_Juliet thought, she shivered in response. "Portia," called Archduke Capulet, Lady Portia looked to the Archduke. "Take Benvolio to your rooms and clean him up and dress him per his rank," Romeo blushed, he had not been taken care of by his mother since he was seven! "Viola, do the same for Cordelia," commented Lord Capulet with a gentle smile to his wife. The two women bowed their heads in compliance. Portia then looked directly to Romeo and held out a hand. With a gentle smile she said,

"Come Benvolio, let's freshen you up," Romeo looked over at Juliet with an odd look on his face as he was lead, by his own mother, out of the room. With a bow to the Archduke, still with a cold look on his face, Montage swept out of the room following Romeo and his wife. Juliet shivered as Montague passed her; before Romeo disappeared he gave Juliet a wink. Juliet watched with go with a mixture of amusement and a heavy heart. She hated being separated from him; she needed to stay by his side. A touch on her shoulder brought her back to reality, it was her mother. Juliet felt her throat tighten and she could not say anything. With a gentle smile Lady Capulet lead her down the corridors. Juliet watched her mother, she was so beautiful, and Juliet smiled and closed her eyes. _Mother…Mother…I have missed you…Mother…_


	7. Chapter 7

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

14 Years in the Future

Chapter 7: The Search

Montague Guards swarmed the common town of Neo-Verona Keep, gold and blue was everywhere. People tried to go about their regular daily activities and jobs, yet the tension and apprehension in the air was so thick one could cut it with a knife! The Nobles Apartments had been searched twice since the disappearance of Archduke Montague's son, Romeo and the Capulet girl. Everyone in the city knew by now that the surviving Capulet servants have tried to rescue their lady. Unable to find her, after her disappearance into the Castle with Montague's son, despite hours of searching, flying and fighting off palace guards, they fled into the night. The town was to be searched, every home, every business—without warning—no one was safe.

Archduke Laertes Banto de Montague paced his study, gutted candles, papers, books and spilled ink bottles, littered the floor. His son had again disappeared, this time visibly seen hand in hand with Capulet's daughter, Juliet. Every noble, every peasant knew his son was in love with the girl he had been hunting for fourteen years, his enemy's daughter—above all a Capulet! Montague slammed his fist onto the desktop. He had her in his grasp! She was to be executed, today!

A door clicked behind him; without looking back, Montague straightened.

"What is it Tubal? Did they find the girl?" Lord Tubal bowed to the Archduke's turned back,

"No, my lord," Unseen Montague grimaces and growls, "The city wide sweep has been completed, there is no sign of the Capulet girl, her servants, or Lord Romeo," Montague then rounded on the man,

"Look again! Every business, house, ally way—no place or stone is to be left unturned! Go back the village you found them in! Search the nearby forest! I want my son and that girl back in the Castle by sundown!"

Tubal was taken aback. There were no Pegasus missing from the stables, they had escaped on foot. At any rate they were probably still in the city.

"My lord, no Pegasus' were taken from the stables, I'm sure—"

There was a crash of glass as Montague threw a glass ink bottle a few feet from Tubal's head. The man stood stunned as ink dripped down his hair and face onto his clothes.

"FIND THE GIRL!" roared Montague. With a hasty bow Tubal left Montague alone, too afraid to be near the murderous man, fearing for his 's eyes narrowed as he stared at a portrait on the wall to his right. It was a ten year old portrait of his former wife and his son. He did not understand why he still kept it in his study, probably to still keep up the pretense of a loving family. Romeo…that boy was the embodiment of his mother, everyone said so. That boy only had a few qualities of Montague himself, his eyes, stubbornness and other qualities servants and nobles brought to his attention. Romeo was no Montague…always late to social events, balls, Parliament—flying around on that stupid Pegasus from his mother, Cielo. With a swift and executed movement, Montague pulled from his belt a concealed dagger. The dagger flew and hit the portrait dead on at Romeo's heart…Traitor…This would never have happened had he not killed that girl that night…

"…Capulet…."


	8. Chapter 8

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 8: "Romeo will keep Lady Juliet safe…"

Montague's guards burst through a door into a family home. The mother and daughters' screamed so loud it echoed. The father was beaten to the floor upon trying to defend his family. Guards surrounded the bruised and scared family, spears pointing threateningly at them.

"Search the house! All of it, top to bottom!" shouted the Captain. Glass and plaster shattered, clothes were thrown on the floor and beds overturned. The guards tore through every home and business without respect to the inhabitants or their property. When done, they left the area a mess to be cleaned up by the shocked families. No one even objected to the guards, most stood in corners or outside, frozen in horror. Those who tried to defend their property or family is either beaten or arrested, depending on how hard they fought against the guards. No matter the pleas or cries to stop, the cries fell on deaf ears.

As a neighborhood was torn apart by the guards, hidden in a dark ally way stood a young man and a boy, waiting…watching. The young man was in his early twenties his long blonde hair, hidden by his dark cloak, his violet colored eyes flashing at the guards. His arm was tightly around the brown haired, brown eyed boy who he was holding back from attacking the guards. The boy did not fight the older man, only glaring hatefully at the guards. These two are of the surviving Capulet servants. Francisco, the young man, began to walk away, seeing enough. Pulling his hood lower to hide his face, he turned to see the boy still standing, glaring at the guards.

"Antonio, come," he commanded, the boy, Antonio, did not move. "Antonio," called Francisco, a little louder and hasher this time. Antonio's shoulders sagged as he turned to face Francisco. He had circles under his eyes, the boy looked helpless, he turned to look at his companion,

"This is horrible Francisco! How can you stand by and watch this?!"

Francisco's heart reached out to the boy. The night before Antonio helped divert the palace guards away from Francisco and Curio in their rescue attempt of Lady Juliet. For years Antonio assisted Juliet in her male persona of Odin in thwarting the Montague guards, by assisting Odin's persona of the Red Whirlwind. Francisco put an arm around Antonio and led him away from the maddening chaos, down the dark alley.

"We must endure such things for now, Antonio. Until we find Lady Juliet," Antonio nodded, pulling up his hood.

"Where could they have gone? The Keep is only so big…where could they hide?" With that silence fell over the pair as they walked down several narrow passageways and corridors until they reached a hidden, wooden door. From under his belt Francisco removed a key and unlocked it. Ushering Antonio inside stepped through the door himself then locked the door. The door did not open to a room or house, but into the Nobles Apartments.

For fourteen years since Montague's coup and killing of the entire House of Capulet, five Capulet servants hid their lady in plain sight of Montague. The theater house, with the secret, hidden rooms they lived in, was owned by the noble House of Farnese. The family was loyal to the Capulets, Lady Ariel the head of the family, took the Capulet daughter and her protectors in on the very night of the attack.

Fourteen years…in a mere matter of days it could have all been for not. Even Francisco could not understand it. He had seen Romeo Montague leading his lady by the hand into the Castle, sword in hand, away from the guards giving chase. Romeo beat down the guards in his path, even stabbing a few. That was the last anyone ever saw the two again—they vanished mysteriously into the Castle and have not returned.

Francisco was the only one of the Capulet servants who believed that Lady Juliet's love for Romeo and Romeo's love for their lady; was genuine love. By now the couple must know of each other's surnames and Houses….and the bloody history between them. Yet, under those circumstances, they have not faltered in their love.

The two reached a large theater house, which they entered. Down several corridors they walked until the reached a large stone wall, decorated with tapestries. Francisco pushed aside a tapestry and found a small niche in the wall, with two fingers he reached inside and pushed a small button. There was a muffled click and the stone wall pushed forward to reveal a door, cleverly hidden in the wall. Francisco looked over his shoulder, no one was there. Antonio ran inside and up several stairs. Francisco followed him inside and closed the door tightly.

Up several wooden steps through a trap door led into what looked like a small house. There were several doors to the left and right and a door down the central hallway. The secret rooms that had been home to the Capulet servants and their lady for fourteen years. The second door on the right led to an open room, a table in the center. Already Antonio was sitting at a chair at the table, five people were already in the room, sitting or standing. With a sigh Francisco removed his cloak and draped it over a spare chair. The atmosphere of the room was depressed; he looked at the people already sitting in the room.

At the head of the table was a man in his mid fifties, he looked weak, angry and determined at the same time. The man was heavily bandaged, Antonio was at his side. The man's name was Conrad, fourteen years ago he had been the one who had saved Juliet and her companion, Cordelia, from the Montague guards who were about to kill the helpless pair. For fourteen years Conrad had guarded Juliet, planning for the day Juliet would lead the Capulet Allies to retake Neo-Verona from Montague. Antonio, believe it or not was his grandson, brought into the groups care a year after the attack. His parents thought he would be safer with his grandfather than with them, they were right. Four years later Antonio's father and mother were caught by Montague guards, whose duty it was to find, capture and kill surviving Capulet family members and loyal Capulet servants.

Sitting to Conrad's right was an older woman in her sixties. The woman was dressed in elaborate clothes, symbolizing she was of a noble House. She was stern and the lines on her face showed years of wisdom and trial. The woman was Lady Ariel Franese, the head of the House of Franese. Her family, through her son William or Willy, owned the theatre and allowed the Capulets to stay in the theatre's secret rooms.

Across the table sat two teenagers, a boy and a girl. The boy wore worn nobles clothes, his soft, mousy brown hair and teal eyes expressed pain as he held the girl in his arms. His name is Benvolio de Frescobaldi, the son of the former governor of Neo-Verona, the boy and his family was saved by Juliet, Curio and Francisco before the family was murdered on Montague's orders. In Benvolio's arms was a girl his age, her blonde hair was falling from her bun, her olive colored eyes were puffy and red from hours of crying. The girl, Cordelia, is Juliet's companion, confidant, and also like an elder sister to Juliet. The two had been together since before the Capulet massacre. Cordelia had been with Juliet when they witnessed the murder of Archduke Capulet.

Standing behind the couple was a tall man, dark brown hair and the same colored eye, the right one was forever closed, a scar telling of a dangerous fight. He was strongly built, with an air of a soldier, his name is Curio.

"Any sign of her?" asked Curio. The group held its breath. Francisco shook his head, Antonio looked to his grandfather, he had to get out all the hate and torment he saw.

"Grandpa?" Conrad looked at his only grandson and smiled for the first time in days. Antonio gripped his grandfather's hand hard, the older man winced.

"Easy Antonio," said Cordelia, her voice breaking slightly, "He still needs to heal," Conrad waved her off, looking to his grandson.

"Oh Grandpa, it's awful! The guards are tearing through people's house, scaring women and children, beating the men and anyone who stands in their way!" Conrad looked at Francisco for confirmation.

"Montague's guards are tearing through every structure in the town, no one is over looked. In their wake they leave a mess, hurt, anger and fear," Curio growled. Francisco looked to his childhood friend.

"Where could they have gone? If Lady Juliet only knew the damage she has created…" Conrad's fists slammed onto the wooden table, Cordelia jumped in her seat.

"Damn that boy!" swore Conrad, "He'll hide her only for a few days to gain her trust then turn her in! He's his father's son," Conrad then sunk into his chair, the man held a fourteen year grudge against Montague, every Capulet servant and loyalists did. Conrad's wife, sons, daughters-in-law and his remaining grandchild died in the days following the Capulet assassination. His only remaining family was Antonio; his only remaining hope was Lady Juliet…that hope had vanished into thin air.

"No," spoke a single, strong voice. All heads turned to Lady Franese. She had remained silent throughout the entire conversation until now, "No," she repeated, "Romeo Candore Van de Montague is not like his father at all. Romeo was raised solely by his mother, Lady Portia. Montague never took interest in raising his son, only raising him through his tutors—Montague only saw his son on occasion, Portia was at Romeo's side constantly. Montague has only truly taken on the responsibility of raising Romeo from the age of seven after Lady Portia left the Keep. Yet he still raises his son through his tutors, scolding the boys instead of encouraging him in his good deeds and his punishments are slappings and beatings. That man as no heart—not even a heart for his only child and heir," A scandal erupted when Lady Portia Clemenza de Montague divorced her husband and left Neo Verona Castle for a convent, leaving her only son with his tyrant of a father. Cordelia then cautiously spoke,

"Why did she leave?" Lady Franese smiled softly.

"Why? Because she was tired of living with a cold-hearted tyrant for a husband. One who did not truly love her, nor their only son. 'I cannot live with a man who has murdered an entire bloodline and those loyal to that bloodline for his own lust for power,' Portia told me that the day she left the Castle." She looked to Conrad, "I have known Lady Portia for years and so have you Conrad. Did you even think for a moment that a woman like her would have allowed her only child to be raised by his murderous father?" Conrad dropped his eyes from her gaze, shaking his head. The lady was right, Lady Portia would not raise Romeo to be like his father—not in a million years. From what Capulet spies had told Conrad over the years Romeo was a loving boy who was kind, caring, courageous, a little stubborn but overall a well brought up gentleman.

"Romeo will protect Lady Juliet," says Benvolio. Everyone turned to look at the quite noble. Benvolio's teal eyes blazed and he met every eye in the room including Cordelia's.

"Benvolio…" she murmured, Benvolio looked at her. He gave her a gentle smile, then looked to Conrad, Curio and Francisco.

"Romeo is very protective of his loved ones, more than once as a child he defended his mother from his father's wrath. He came out of those battles with a slapped cheek or bruise and a punishment. I'm sure Romeo will do all that is in his power to keep Juliet safe…" Benvolio looked around the table, then lowered his head, blushing. He felt Cordelia squeeze his hand in thanks. Francisco nodded his head in agreement.

"Aye, the boy will keep her safe…" Conrad then looked toward the window where sunlight was pouring in the colors of orange and pink.

"But for how long…?"


	9. Chapter 9

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

14 Years Ago

Chapter 9: Questions and Selves

Juliet felt a sense of surreal, like a dream she had been longing to have since she was a tiny child of two, yet here she was. Walking side by side with her mother, step by step. This was no dream, it was reality. Juliet and her beloved Romeo had traveled fourteen years into the past through an ancient, magical door, to the time when Juliet's family ruled Neo-Verona…when her family was still alive. Down several corridors they walked, the only sound was the noise of Lady Capulet's shoes. Juliet's heart pumped fast, her hands sweated. What questions would her mother ask her? What questions could Juliet asked her mother? Her father? This was her chance! To know the family she never knew, she barely remembered.

"Here we are," said Lady Capulet softly, Juliet looked up. Upon arriving at a large white door, it was flung forward towards the women. Juliet gasped; the room was larger than the cramped rooms she spent the last fourteen years of her life in. The room was a soft pink; a large gold vanity graced the center of the room flanked by two windows. On each wall was a large closet. To the right at an opening, Juliet could see gowns and shoes; to her left was undergarments, jewelry and accessories.

Upon entering the room Juliet saw plush pink arm chairs in front of a magnificent fireplace, engraved on the fireplace was the Capulet family crest. Above the fireplace was a portrait of the immediate Capulet family. Juliet stopped in front of it and stared.

The entire family was dressed in gold and red clothes. The back drop was crimson curtains, the Capulet family banner behind the family. Her mother sitting in a throne-like chair, her long blonde hair shimmering as a beautiful diadem graced her brows. She wore a red and gold gown ribbons and jewels all over, a gentle smile on her face that lit up her blue eyes. Her father to the right of his wife, a hand on her shoulder, he was dressed in his formal robes, a serene smile on his face yet his eyes were confident. Surrounding the couple were two boys, all dressed in similar robes like the Archduke, smiling at the viewer and in the Archduchess' lap in the crook of her right arm in gold and red swaddling blankets was a red headed baby and….sitting on her mother's left leg was an infant Juliet…a white iris in her hand…

"You'll meet my family later, Cordelia." Juliet turned to look at her mother, Juliet blushed…the Archduchess was watching her. Lady Capulet then moved toward four chairs lined out in the center of the room. Juliet followed her mother, curious. Three maids bowed the Lady Capulet then stared at Juliet in surprise. Lady Capulet turned to face her now,  
"I had some of my maids bring up some clothes of my nieces I thought would fit you," she gestured to four chairs; laid over them was four beautiful gowns. Juliet gasped. Rarely had she ever had permission to wear a dress let alone a gown! The first time she had worn a gown was to the Rose Ball where she met Romeo for a second time in one day…The four gowns were each a different color, one of peach, red, white and gold. Juliet walked up to the row of chairs, taking each gown into her hands and surveying them.

Some were beautifully embroidered, others covered in lace or ribbons. Finally deciding on the peach gown with gold embroidery on the bodice, sleeves and skirt trimmed in white lace. She turned to find behind her were two maids. They led her to a changing screen and stripped her of her makeshift nightgown and began to dress her in the correct undergarments. The twisting, pulling and tugging of clothes made Juliet nervous and embarrassed. Her face burned with heat. The only person who helped her dress was Cordelia until she reached the age of seven

"So Cordelia," said a voice behind the screen, her mother's voice.

"Yes," she responded, the maids had slipped the gown over her head. The response was slightly muffled.

"How many years in the future or past did you come from?" Juliet gasped; even now her mother was trying to gather information on her and Romeo. She knew she could not give her direct time frame. No Capulet named Cordelia was to be born or a Montague named Benvolio. No…she needed a time frame farther in the future.

"From 30 years in the future," Juliet said. The maids had finished lacing up the gown; a second maid began to brush Juliet's long hair. "Cordelia, who is ruling now?" questioned her mother. Juliet squeezed her eyes shut…._Your murderer…_

"Please, my lady, do not ask me any more questions, I beg of you!" she pleaded, with an auditable sigh Lady Capulet agreed,

"Very well..." When her hair was finished, Juliet grabbed a nearby iris from a vase and placed it in her hair. Smoothing her hair Juliet walked out from behind the screen. She met her mother's astonished eyes as she appeared before her.

Lady Capulet placed a hand on her heart, as though to stop it from jumping out of her body. The girl before her was no longer a teenager in a nightgown but a dignified lady. A lady she imagined her daughter would one day be…

"Well?" asked Juliet, twirling around for Lady Capulet to see, "How do I look, my lady?" When she turned to see her mother again she was still staring at her. Her hand was at her heart still, her blue eyes wide. Juliet picked up her skirts and moved to her mother, "My lady?"

"You…" she murmured. Juliet's heart skipped a beat; she stopped moving, had Lady Capulet finally recognized her…? "You look just like how I'd imagine my little daughter will be one day,"

"Your daughter?" asked Juliet, she knew the infant daughter was herself, yet she asked to sound curious, she wasn't suppose to know Lady Capulet had a daughter.

"Yes, my only daughter, Juliet," Love reflected her eyes, Juliet felt her hand tremble at her side, her heart beating little harder now. "Come, shall we meet my children?" A smile formed on Lady Capulet's lips as she stepped up to Juliet offering her hand. Juliet was hesitant at first. Would holding her mother's hand bring back painful memories of her family long gone? Lady Capulet laughed at her hesitation.

"I won't bite," Juliet then rested her hand into Lady Capulet's, it was soft and warm. A sharp pain ran through her brain, much like the night of her sixteenth birthday in the graveyard when she remembered the night her parents' murders…

_A field of iris flowers loomed ahead and two boys sprinted ahead falling into a tussle amongst the flowers. Two, large and strong hands held her tiny ones as a male voice called out, _

"_Easy boys, don't hurt each other," A voice on her left caused Juliet to turn her head, _

"_Come, my little iris," She looked up to see her mother's smiling face._

"Cordelia?" asked Lady Capulet, Juliet shook her head. Her mother's brow was creased with worry.

"It's alright I just remembered something, no big deal," Lady Capulet at first looked at her in concern, but Juliet smiled at her. Just then a maid entered the room, a bundle of red cloth in her arms. The maid was wearing a different outfit than the other maids. Instead of black she wore white with the same color cap and apron, sewed onto her right arm in silver thread was the House of Capulet symbol. Lady Capulet gasped and moved quickly to the maid.

"Anne, how is she?" she asked. Anne smiled as she handed Lady Capulet the bundle.

"Her fever has broken my lady, she was crying for you for over an hour. I calmed her down and brought her as soon as I could," Lady Capulet smiled down at the bundle. She touched Anne's arm in thanks.

"Will you have my sons' nursemaids bring them to playroom, we," She gestured to Juliet, "Shall see them there," The bundle in Lady Capulet's arms moved, Juliet gasped. It was a baby…And if…Juliet felt color rise in her face. The nursemaid, Anne, bowed to her lady and shot a curious look at Juliet then left the room. The bundle began to make noise and was able to say, "Mother!" Lady Capulet cooed quietly to the occupant as she walked to Juliet's side.

"Cordelia," Juliet stepped forward, her heart pounding wildly, "This is my daughter, Her Highness Juliet Fiammata Erss de Capulet, my one and only daughter," Lady Capulet lowered the bundle slightly for her to see. Inside was a near two year old baby girl, she had short red hair and shinning amber eyes. The future met the past in a single glance. With a trembling hand Juliet touched her own baby self's forehead. In a few short months this child would witness the murders of her own parents in cold blood. Juliet quickly pulled away. Lady Capulet laughed.

"Have you not been around children?" Juliet nodded, she spent many years of her life as a child training to retake Neo-Verona, she only saw babies on the streets of the common quarter, she never held one. "Well you'll have your hands full with my sons,"

"Sons?" Juliet asked. She had forgotten she had brothers…

_The dark clouds loomed overhead as night fell. The shadows hid in every corner. The graveyard seemed even more ominous. The grave before her was of shattered stone. The Capulet crest on the archway is nearly shattered, only a few remaining petals, the dagger tip and the wing remained. The grave was of her dead family…the family she never knew of, the one she questioned of for years. Tonight she had her answer. Juliet's heart raced as Conrad continued with his story of the House of Capulet. Her father…murdered by Montague, she was rightful heir to the throne of Neo-Verona. _

"_Montague not only killed your father, but your mother as well, your elder and younger brothers and all of your remaining kin. Lady Juliet…you are the sole survivor of the House of Capulet." _

Juliet was brought back by her mother's voice.

"—Yes, my two eldest children and my youngest child," Lady Capulet, gathered baby Juliet in her arms as maids swept the doors open. "Come Cordelia," she commanded. Juliet picked up her skirts and followed her mother at a slight distance. Behind Juliet came at least two maids, it did not bother her, years of one of her guardians always flanking her movements was natural to her.

They followed Lady Capulet down several corridors; Juliet noticed there were clear signs of Capulet rule, from the Capulet crest painted on the arches, banners and iris everywhere. Yet, it did not feel like home to her. Juliet could still feel the terror that weighted upon her soul when she was in this Castle the last time. She closed her eyes tight and her heart squeezed in pain.

_Bruised, hungry and cold, Juliet was led from the throne room down the halls of the Castle. Servants and nobles stopped to stare at her. Surrounding her were ten armed guards. Each were in full armor and grasped their sword hilts tightly. Her hands were bound with a heavy wooden hand cuffs, she could not escape. As she was led through an open courtyard. People stared out of windows and balconies to see her. Juliet looked up to see if among those faces was Romeo, she hoped to see him one last time before… _

_The nobles gawked at her; some whispered aloud that finally the little daughter of the tyrant Capulet was caught. How Juliet was a witch that seduced Montague's son. How she had kidnapped him to regain her 'lost' throne. Juliet kept her eyes to the floor, as to not see the faces staring at her and to hide her tears. They called her a witch and a whore, of which she was neither. _

_She cried for her friends, her allies who gave all their hopes to her, and in two days time she would be gone with those hopes. She cried for Romeo, she should have ran like he said, he would have found her again, he always did before! She cried for herself, fourteen years of protection and secrecy all for not. _

_As they continued down the halls she spotted a group of nobles watching her. Among them was Lady Franese, their eyes met. She smiled at her and bowed her head to her. Juliet gasped, the other nobles stared at her at first but, then smiled. Not the ugly, mean smiles she had seen on the others faces, but sorrowful smiles. The group bowed to her. One old man fell to his knees and murmured, _

"_Your Grace, Archduchess Capulet," One of the guards glared at him and whispered something to the leader of the group. One of the guards at the leader's command turned back, he was to tell Montague about the old man…which meant... As Juliet walked past him, Juliet whispered, _

"_Rise, or they will kill you," The old man's eyes sparkled with tears; he reached out and grabbed Juliet's hand. The guard halted and one of Juliet's jailers raised his hand to strike the old man. Juliet lurched forward to protect the man, but was pulled back by her guards who surrounded her again. Lady Franese snapped,_

"_You dare not hit a man of noble blood, sir! You are out of line! Let him speak to the girl," The guard glared at Lady Franese, yet the gentlemen surrounding her grasped their own swords ready to defend the lady. The guard backed off yet they kept close to Juliet. Juliet then looked to the old man, he grasped her hand again and kissed it. _

"_Please, sir, you'll be killed for this," He shook his head, "Please, my lady, sirs," Pleaded Juliet, she looked to the group for help, but they all smiled at her. _

"_Let him speak, Lady Capulet," murmured another, younger gentlemen._

"_I have not long to live, Your Grace. I shall die happy, now that I have seen my lord Archduke Capulet's daughter, Juliet Fiammata Erss de Capulet, alive. I should have done more for you my dear, yet I was fearful for my life and the lives of my family. But I have always been loyal to your father and your royal House. Bless you my dear," Juliet's hand was then torn away from the old man's grasp as the guard snapped it was time to take the prisoner to the dungeon. The guard led her down the steep and narrow stairs of the dungeon and threw her into the farthest cell from the door, ordering a man to stay behind and guard the 'Capulet bitch'. Even with the show of loyalty from the old man, Juliet felt cold as she slid down the grimy walls of the cell. This Castle had once been her home, now it would never be…_

"_Romeo…"_

The tapping of numerous high-heeled shoes called Juliet back to the present. As she used the sleeve of her gown to wipe the remaining mist around her eyes, she noticed Lady Capulet's shoes stop in front of her. Halting, Juliet looked around her mother to see who or what had stopped her.Around the corner came Lady Portia and two of her maids, at her side was Romeo.

"Ah, Lady Montague, Lord Benvolio," called Lady Capulet gladly, both bowed to her. Romeo winked at Juliet, she blushed. On a whim, Juliet rushed forward to see Romeo,

"Ro-" Romeo put a finger to his lips, Juliet fell silent. She blushed quickly changing to his fake name, "Benvolio, you look handsome," Romeo was dressed in black pants and boots, he wore a white under shirt with gold lined cuffs. He wore over that a long vest like robe that fell to the floor, on the back was the Montague crest. Around his neck he wore his mother's pendant. Romeo blushed,

"As do you, Lady Cordelia," Juliet held out the hems of her skirt and twirled to show him. Romeo smiled at her. Suddenly there was a squeak that made Juliet turn. It was then she noticed in Lady Portia's arms was a blue bundle. A small head was poking out of the sheets, a cerulean haired, sea-green eyed baby. Juliet's fingers went to her lips. Her eyes flew to Romeo's, he nodded. The infant was himself. Lady Portia, frowned at her son,

"Romeo," Lady Capulet smiled, she then laughed as Romeo tried to escape his mother's arms.

"He's restful," Portia's eyes shimmered,

"Like his father," Romeo's browed knitted together, in pain. _If only she knew…_ "Ah! Young princess Juliet! Is she well?" asked Portia as she spotted Juliet in Lady Capulet's arms. Romeo's eyes widened as he watched Juliet's mother, pull away the cloth holding her infant daughter showing her to Lady Portia. Romeo's eyes met Juliet's, she nodded in return.

"Her fever has broken and she has more energy today," Lady Capulet smiled as she held her daughter close. Baby Juliet turned in her mother's arms to see the infant Romeo. She gave a loud, shrill laugh as she reached for Romeo,

"Play-Play!" she called. Both older women laughed as well as their servants. Romeo and Juliet took the opportunity to move to each other's side. Romeo slipped his pinky finger around Juliet's to let her know he was there. Juliet hooked her finger around his. Romeo smiled,

"So we did know each other…before…" he looked at Juliet, her eyes met his for a moment. They looked back at their infant selves now holding each other's hands in play, both blushed. Juliet's eyes rested on her mother, she then closed her eyes and brought her free hand to her heart.

"Yes we did…" she said with a brief smile, "Yet, Romeo…I," Before she finished her thought Lady Capulet looked to the couple and called,

"Come, we must visit my sons and allow these two to play before they escape from us." Romeo and Juliet followed at a distance from their mothers and their servants. The only voices to be heard at first were those Lady Capulet and Lady Portia talking, down several corridors they walked until they reached a populated courtyard. The nobles separated to create a pathway for Lady Capulet. They bowed and curtseyed to their Archduchess some calling out blessings for her.

"Bless you Lady Capulet!"

"May your lady's family be healthy and merry!"

Juliet felt tears pulling at the corners of her eyes; she blinked them away so Romeo would not see. Yet he did see and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. The two noticed that as they passed through the crowd, people stared at them and whispered behind their hands.

"Are they…?"

"Yes…the two children that fell from the heavens,"

"My lord Capulet said they awoke this morning….very strange they are…they were found in the gardens."

"Not only that! But they were each other's arms. My lord confirmed with me this morning that the boy is a Montague and the girl is a Capulet!"

"A Montague and a Capulet together?! What year did they come from? Are they lovers? Are they betrothed? Or…?"

"Who knows…?"

Romeo shook his head in disgust. Rumors already…that's what he hated with a passion about court life. The mere hint of some colorful behavior, a new betrothal or a new lover to some old count made the daily court news. Romeo ever since he was a child hated the pomp of court. He'd prefer to live somewhere quiet…with Juliet!

"Did you mother question you about where we came from?" asked Juliet quietly to Romeo as the small group made their way down a flight of stairs.

"No…she only asked me about what to wear…" murmured Romeo. Juliet laughed at the odd look on Romeo's face.

"Mine did though…" Romeo looked over at her, then nodded. He thought so. Juliet tilted her head in a curious manner.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Romeo smiled as they reached the last step. Juliet knew so little of politics and more on fighting.

"I would expect she would ask you questions. As the Archduchess of Neo-Verona, she must gather information on us to ensure we are not a danger to her family and her kingdom." Juliet nodded in return her brows knitted together as she ran the information through her head. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her we came from 30 years in the future," Romeo's jaw dropped slightly. Juliet frowned at him. "I could not tell her our direct timeline, you know that! So I had to reach into the future. For no Montague is to be born named Benvolio or a Capulet named Cordelia," Romeo closed his mouth and nodded in agreement,

"We need a back story," Juliet knew from years of hiding from Montague, a good, creditable back story was the only thing between life and death. Thus Romeo continued, "We are two minor children of the Montague and Capulet families, the day we went through the door was the birthday party of the Archduke. We were playing hide and seek, the strange door we entered through was open at the time of the party. We thought it was a normal door so we went through and fell down that light shaft upon entering through the other door at the end of the corridor ending up—30 years in the past."

"Sounds good to me," she murmured. With a sudden halt the group came to a stop in front of a large oak door. Lady Capulet handed infant Juliet her nursemaid. Juliet peeked around, straining to hear the noises from behind the door. The sound of crashing, banging and laughter. Juliet held her breath as her mother entered the room. The pit of Juliet's stomach dropped as she realized she was about to meet her brothers for the first time in fourteen years…


	10. Chapter 10

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 10: The Brothers

The small group followed Lady Capulet into the sanctuary of her children's nursery and playroom. The room was painted white with wide open windows showing the nearby gardens. Toys were scattered all over the floor from two large wooden toy chests. To both sides of the room were doors that led to the children's rooms. In the center of it all were two boys romping around with toy swords. Two nursemaids rose from their chairs stationed around the room to watch the children and bowed to Lady Capulet. The head nursemaid called to her young charges.

"Boys," The boys instantly stopped, all in a sprawling heap on the floor, "Your mother, the Archduchess and Lady Montague have arrived to visit with you," As if on cue the two rose from their scuffle, dropping their wooden weapons and straitening their hair and clothes. They stood in a straight line eldest to youngest. Together as one, they bowed to their mother and repeated the same phrase together,

"Welcome Archduchess Capulet and Lady Montague to our private rooms, we, the princes of Neo Verona, hope you enjoy your stay and our company," As one they rose, Lady Capulet's eyes sparkled and she clapped nodding her head. Then with no decorum what so ever, Lady Capulet threw herself on the ground and held out her arms to her sons.

"Mother!" cried the two boys and they rushed into her arms. The two began to speak at once about their day, their tutors, games, who did what to whom. After a moment Lady Capulet laughed and said,

"Boys, boys easy now, you can tell me all about your day later, but now we have guests," She rose to her feet with a smile. The infant Juliet gave a squeal, not wanting to be ignored. The boys smiled as Lady Capulet motioned for her daughter's nursemaid brought forth their infant sister.

"So Juliet is well again?" asked the youngest. Lady Capulet smiled,

"Not yet but she is healing fast, she may play with you today though," The boys faces lit up with excitement. Juliet felt her heart clench in pain, her brothers loved her, even as a baby. "Even young Romeo Montague is here to play," The boys craned around their mother's dress to see Lady Portia with Romeo in her arms. Slightly evil looks came over their faces. Romeo chuckled slightly at their looks.

"Good afternoon my princes," said Lady Portia with a sweeping curtsey to the boys. The Capulet boys bowed to her in return greeting her,

"Good afternoon, my Lady Montague," With a smile Lady Portia placed infant Romeo on the ground beside infant Juliet who was already playing with a stack of children's blocks. With a smile, Juliet handed Romeo a block and they began to play. The boys scowled at their sister's gesture but the infants' mothers smiled at each other. Romeo leaned into Juliet's ear and whispered,

"Your brothers don't seem to like me very much, even as a baby,"

"Just wait," Juliet whispered back, "If they find out who we really are and that we're secretly married—" Romeo snorted, holding back a laugh. The noise attracted the boys' attention.

"Who are they, Mother?" asked the eldest of the two, pointing at them.

"I am about to introduce you and it's not polite to point Edward," murmured Lady Capulet. She gestured for Romeo and Juliet to move forward. Romeo bowed and Juliet curtseyed. Romeo slightly turned his head to watch what she'd do. Fourteen years dressed as a male he expected her to bow or give an awkward curtsey, but she gave an immaculate curtsey.

Juliet practiced curtseying again and again in front of her mirror in her room when she a child whenever she was in a dress or a skirt. In order curtsey like a real lady in order to keep herself from going mad from day to day dressed as a male. The boys lined up again in the same style as before. Lady Capulet placed a hand on the eldest boy's head, a red head with his mother's sky blue eyes, about six years of age.

"My first born son and heir to the throne of Neo-Verona and the House of Capulet—Edward Caius Lucius de Capulet." Romeo and Juliet bowed to him show respect for the Heir-Apparent for Neo-Verona. Juliet lowered her eyes to hide the pain as she rose from her bow as she thought, _The position of Heir-Apparent is mine now…_

Lady Capulet moved on to touched the shoulder of the middle son, now blonde like his mother with his father's amber eyes, about four years in age,

"My second born son, Henry Alexander Kai de Capulet," Juliet smiled at him when he nervously looked up at her blushing. Lady Capulet then looked the floor and once again scooped up the infant Juliet into her arms,

"My one and only daughter," she murmured nuzzling the infant Juliet's nose, "Juliet Fiammata Erss de Capulet," Juliet felt herself flush as she nodded her head at her younger self in return. Lady Capulet then lowered Juliet back on the floor to her playmate. She then turned to a third and final nursemaid standing off to the side of the group. In her arms was a bundle of white cloth that was cooing and moving. Her third brother…the tiny infant who…Juliet squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them at the sound of swishing cloth and footsteps. Her eyes opened, Lady Capulet moved toward the couple with the bundle in her arms. She moved aside the cloth to reveal a tiny, sleeping red-headed baby boy. The baby yawned and Lady Capulet smiled. Juliet reached out with a finger and gently rested it in the boy's tiny palm. His hand closed over it. Juliet smiled.

"And my final son and youngest child, Alexander Julius Ato de Capulet," Romeo leaned over Juliet as she removed her finger from her little brother's hand.

"He's so small," whispered Romeo, "How old is he?"

"About three months," Juliet felt her breath stop…his life ended so soon. Romeo's hand clenched tightly on her shoulder, he too was dismayed and shocked. Lady Capulet then turned to look at her elder sons, then gestured with an arm to Romeo and Juliet,

"These two are The Children That Fell form the Sky," The boys' eyes widen in astonishment at the two. "You may introduce yourselves," Lady Capulet said to Romeo and Juliet with a smile,

Romeo bowed to the boys with a smile saying,

"I am Benvolio de Montague," He then looked to Juliet, Juliet took a deep breath, stepped forward and bowed to her own brothers,

"I am Cordelia de Capulet," The boys' jaws dropped upon hearing her last name,

"You're our relative?!" Juliet smiled, yet she thought, _No I am your younger sister fourteen years from now…_ But instead she said, "From thirty years in the future," The young boys' jaws dropped still further until their mother cleared her throat. The boys then regained their composure.

"Well," sighed Lady Portia, she knelt down beside her son, then looked up at the couple, "Of course you know me, but this handsome little boy is my son, Romeo Candore Van de Montague, the heir to the House of Montague," Little Romeo looked up at his elder self and Juliet with a wide smile, both Romeo and Juliet returned it, as he then jumped back into play with Juliet. Lady Portia stood, "I believe now the introductions are done, shall we take a walk in the garden?" The boys smiled at Lady Portia then looked to their mother.

"What a wonderful idea Lady Montague," said Lady Capulet formally to Romeo's mother. At first Juliet shot a surprised look at her mother, Romeo did not even blink. It was then Juliet realized though in private Lady Capulet could address other nobles close to her with their formal titles and first names, yet in public especially in front of her sons, whom she was training to be gentlemen, she must address them formally. Lady Capulet then handed her youngest child to his nursemaid and motioned for Romeo and Juliet's nursemaids to remain as well along with her elder sons' nursemaids. Lady Capulet and Lady Montague then led the small group consisting of the Capulet boys, Romeo, Juliet and two maids, out of the room. Romeo turned back to see his infant self and Juliet's infant self well into play surrounded by two nursemaids each.

"We'll be fine," murmured Juliet to him quietly. Romeo nodded. The doors closed behind them with a snap. The Capulet boys raced ahead of their mother and Lady Portia toward two large partially open doors where a glimmer of sunlight could be seen through them. Two guards threw open the doors for the boys releasing a whirlwind of light. When Juliet's eyes adjusted to sunlight a gasp tore from her throat in awe.


	11. Chapter 11

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 11: The Gardens

The gardens of Neo-Verona Castle were like nothing on the continent. Sweeping lawns and walkways were graced by rows upon rows of dense flowers. Every flower known to man were used to create colorful shapes and patterns along the shaded walkways. A large bush maze graced the center of the royal gardens. Yet large dense patches of white iris were everywhere. Romeo noticed in a bed of iris there was a patch of dead flowers. That must have been where they landed. He then thought with a heavy heart that all the spots that bloomed with iris fourteen years in the future were now covered with red roses. _The 'weeding' out of the Capulets…literally and figuratively…_

Upon entering the maze Edward turned around and grabbed Juliet's hand. Juliet was taken by surprise at her elder brother's gesture, for she was quite contently admiring her surroundings.

"Come Lady Cordelia! Race the maze with us!" Juliet saw the eagerness in the child's face to become her instant friend. Juliet turned her head slightly to look at Romeo, he nodded. His sea-green eyes seem to communicate what he could not say in words. _Go…this is your chance my love._ Juliet then nodded at her brother,

"Of course I'll follow you my lord, Edward. I would be glad to, but please compensate I am a girl in a gown!" With that the boys began their race Juliet right behind them, her skirts gathered tightly in her hands. She heard her mother call after them to be careful with her. Juliet laughed out loud at that! Juliet never got a chance to be a child for she was a warrior for her family. Romeo gave an odd expression as he watched his love chase after her brothers.

"Do you wish to join them?" asked Lady Portia, Romeo shook his head.

"No…I'll let the Capulets' have her for now," Lady Portia smiled and Lady Capulet only chuckled. Romeo then offered his arms to both women. "Shall I escort you both from this dangerous maze?" Both older women laughed at Romeo's attempt at chivalry, Romeo flushed.

"Of course you may Lord Benvolio," said Lady Capulet, then she and Romeo's own mother slipped their arms through Romeo's awaiting arms and he led them out of the maze. At the exit he found an out of breath Juliet waiting for him with her brothers leaning against a stone bench for support. Her eyes were sparkling and a smile was on her lips.

"I see you've beaten them," said Lady Capulet as she casually removed her arm from Romeo's and surveyed her out of breath sons. Juliet nodded, pleased with herself. "Well then my sons never underestimate a woman, even in a gown," Lady Capulet then with help from Lady Portia, helped the boys to their feet. As the small group moved down the path to a large open lawn, Romeo offered his arm to Juliet.

"They were no match for the Red Whirlwind," she huffed. Romeo laughed.

The open lawn was the scene of two separate occasions hosted at the same time. To the left were rows of umbrellas and lawn tables with noble women chatting and drinking tea. To the right were men all practicing dueling against each other, of the same House that is.

"What is with the duels?" asked Juliet, Lady Capulet raised an eyebrow at Juliet.

"You should know as a Capulet, the Flower Festival starts tomorrow. One of the entertainments each year is to allow the common people to view the Noble Duels. Several duelers from each House duel each other in several rounds until they reach the final round. The winning House wins quite a substantial amount of gold," Romeo and Juliet's mouths opened in awe. No such duels existed in their day. The Flower Festival existed in their time yes, but no duels. Romeo knew the answer, his father. His father probably banned the duels so that no noble loyal to the Capulets could kill him in the duels, turning the throne over to Juliet.

"Oh! Right," stuttered Juliet nervously as she lowered her head.

"The Archduke commanded that they be performed every other year," Romeo inputted, Lady Capulet turned her head sharply.

"Why?"

"A year before our births there was a death, very terrible…" he said trailing it off leaving the subject at that. Lady Capulet frowned but then accepted the story. Juliet lifted her head and mouthed a thank you to Romeo, he only winked. As the group approached the sea of tables, women and umbrellas a large circle of children appeared a few meters to the side. The large group of children about fifty in total, ranged in age and size with a smaller number of nursemaids keeping an eye on the children. They seemed to be playing some kind of 'Duck, Duck, Goose,' game Juliet had seen children play in the courtyards of the Common quarter. The Capulet boys looked to their mother for permission to join the group. Lady Capulet nodded,

"Behave yourselves," she called after them and then continued down the path. Juliet stopped as she watched her brothers run up to the group; all the children greeted them by their names, no formality attached. Yet the nursemaids all smiled and bowed to their princes. Several children moved over to allow the brothers a place to sit down and the game continued without interruption. Romeo frowned slightly as his eyes darkened.

"As a child my father ordered all the children to treat me solely as the Heir Apparent, never as a child myself." Romeo turned coldly from the scene, Juliet followed. She could see a deep hatred for his own father in Romeo's eyes. That hate seemed to have lasted long since childhood and now with the knowledge of the Capulet assassinations…

"As I child I was taught how to fight, never to play," Juliet inputted. Romeo jumped slightly out of his stupor. Romeo offered his arm to Juliet in apology and she took it with a dazzling blush covering her cheeks.

Now the group was amongst the throngs of noble women. Some of the older ladies rose as Lady Capulet passed them and fell into deep curtsies, the younger women just bowed their heads to their Archduchess. Lady Capulet smiled broadly as she passed them and made minor small talk with some of the ladies. Lady Capulet then came to a table near the center of the group.

The women were all old in their fifties to seventies. Juliet recognized a younger looking Lady Ariel. At the head of the table sat a woman in a beautiful gold gown embroidered with red thread. Lace lined the cuffs of the sleeves and neckline. She wore a red sash across her right shoulder her left side held in place by a ruby clip. The woman wore a diadem similar to Lady Capulet's yet hers was more elaborate.

"Your Grace," murmured Lady Capulet dipping into a curtsy before her. Curious Romeo and Juliet only stayed a few feet behind Lady Capulet, wondering who this woman was that the Archduchess of Neo-Verona bowed to her. The woman looked up from her tea with a gentle smile. She reached down and raised Lady Capulet from her bow.

"My dear Viola how many times must I tell you. _You_ are the Archduchess of Verona for nearly ten years now…_I_ must pay due respect to you." Lady Capulet blushed.

"It's just when I married your son you…" The woman waved Lady Capulet's comment off.

"Yes, yes," She then spotted Romeo and Juliet when she looked up at Lady Capulet again. Her jaw dropped slightly but for only a moment.

"Are these…are these The Children?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yes," replied Lady Capulet smoothly, she gestured for Romeo and Juliet to come forward as the other women at the table and tables close by fell silent. Romeo and Juliet both flushed pink as the women and servants craned their necks to get a better look at them. _I feel like a strange animal!_ Thought Romeo. Lady Capulet gestured to woman saying,

"This is Dowager Archduchess Miranda Prospero de Capulet, the wife of the late Archduke, my husband's father, Archduke Ferdinand Alonso Capulet." Juliet gasped quietly, her hands clenching tightly. This was her grandmother…Juliet felt her knees buckling as she swept herself into a deep curtsey, Romeo followed suit with a low bow he rested his free hand on her shoulder to support her.

"Rise," commanded the Dowager. Juliet was still trembling when she and Romeo rose to their feet. Romeo watched her nervously out of the corner of his eye, he was afraid she'd soon have an emotional break down from meeting all her dead family at once. "Your names," Romeo spoke first bowing to her,

"Benvolio de Montage, my lady," The Dowager motioned for Romeo to come to her. Romeo knelt before the Dowager, she leaned in only touching his chin; moving his head side to side surveying his face. Romeo's sea green eyes never left her brown ones. She then finally gazed deep into his eyes. After several seconds she pulled away from Romeo's face and nodded allowing him to stand.

"Orsino was right, he is of the House of Montague," she smiled, "Only the Montages have that spark in their eyes, the whole House," Romeo bit his lip, her deep brown eyes met his as she offered him her hand, "Welcome to Neo-Verona Castle, young Montague," Romeo flushed, kissing the Dowager's hand then bowed, murmuring,

"Thank you, Your Grace," The Dowager nodded then motioned for Juliet to come forward. At first she paled slightly, her hands trembled but the rest of her body did not. Romeo brushed her hand as he passed her, she gave him a small smile in return. Juliet stood before her grandmother and knelt before her, hiding her face behind her bangs.

"Tis alright child, there is no need to fear, show me your face," the Dowager said gently to Juliet. Juliet slowly raised her head to meet her grandmother's kind eyes. The Dowager's face changed the moment she saw Juliet's face. Her eyes widened and instead of holding Juliet at her chin like she did with Romeo, she held her face. When Juliet saw her eyes widen her heart stopped for a millisecond and she began to panic internally. Had her grandmother seen through her as her own parents could not? She turned Juliet's face side to side, up and down. She allowed Juliet to stand and spin around before her several times before taking her face into her hands and looking deep into her eyes.

"Your name my dear?" she finally asked Juliet. Juliet swallowed hard,

"C-Cordelia de Capulet," Her grandmother's brow furrowed but then she nodded allowing Juliet to stand and walk back beside Romeo.

"She is a Capulet," the Dowager said, looking to Lady Capulet, "She has the eyes…" At that moment her eyes landed on Juliet. Juliet gripped Romeo's hand tightly. Romeo could see it too. The Dowager knew that Juliet was not whom she seemed to be. "Lady Cordelia, has a strong heart, a kind heart,"

"T-thank you," stuttered Juliet. The Dowager's attention then turned to her daughter-in-law asking her about the health of the infant Juliet.

"She knows," Juliet said to Romeo as they walked a little ways from the Dowager and Lady Capulet "She knows I am not Cordelia that I'm—" Juliet bit her lip in fear. Romeo knew he could not embrace her in public when so many eyes were upon them, so he put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye.

"She does not. How can she? Does she know you? She only knows the innocent baby Juliet who has yet to develop the fiery, passionate personality that I love?" Juliet's cheeks turned a deep red that it almost matched her hair color. Romeo blushed as well, "She only sees the Capulet blood that runs thick through your veins as the Montague blood runs through mine, that's all…" Juliet clenched Romeo's hand, feeling comforted.

"Thank you…" she murmured, she looked around no one was in ear shot, "Romeo…" Romeo only smiled.

"My fair Archduchess!" called a familiar voice. Juliet turned around the instant she heard it. Walking away from the dueling side of the field was a young Conrad. His hair was darker, the lines on his face minimum and he was in better spirits than Juliet had ever seen him.

"Conrad!" She grabbed Romeo's hand with a breathless "Let's go," And they returned to Lady Capulet's side. Conrad was in full armor as he knelt before his Archduchess and kissed her hand.

"How now, Captain? Is my husband preparing for tomorrow?" Conrad rose to his feet smiling brightly for Juliet's mother as he rarely smiled for her.

"Juliet," whispered Romeo, "Who is that? Do you know him?" Juliet nodded, her eyes sparkling. Romeo then understood, this man Conrad was one of the Capulet Allies. Yet for Juliet to be so happy to see him, even in the past, he had to be close to her.

"He's the man that saved me and my companion, Cordelia, from Montague's guards when…" She trailed off for a moment as Lady Capulet and Conrad discussed which noble House would win the duel that year and who were the best fighters.

"Oh." Romeo whispered back, keeping a firm grip on Juliet's arm. She only smiled at him.

"Captain, do you remember our charges from a few nights ago?" Lady Capulet gestured to Romeo and Juliet.

"A few nights?" asked Juliet to Romeo quietly, "How long—"

"Three nights, two days," Romeo whispered back. Conrad was then in front of the couple a slight smile on his lips.

"It is good to see you both well and awake," Juliet smiled, Romeo only nodded. Conrad then turned back to Lady Capulet asking if he could escort her to her husband. The group was led toward the dueling groups across the lawn. Juliet could see near the center of the groups was her father and several other members of the House of Capulet. Romeo again gripped Juliet's arm tight in order to keep her close. The swift movements of swords made Romeo nervous. Juliet watched intensely at the patterns, attacks and blocks of all the fighters but not closely enough.

One dueling pair was fighting near the garden path, close to the ladies. When the attacker jabbed at the ribs of the defensive dueler he took a step too far back, his sword flipping from his fingers. The sword flew in an arc in the sky, right toward Lady Capulet.


	12. Chapter 12

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 12: "Cordelia…can you fight?"

Cries and gasps were heard from both sides of the lawn. Conrad seeing the sword out of the corner of his eye positioned himself in front of his Archduchess and the sword Romeo tried to pull Juliet behind him, only to find she had vanished from his side. She was staring up at the sword in horror then at her mother. Pain flashed through her mind as a hidden thought about her mother's death after her Inheritance Ceremony, from what Conrad told her pushed through her mind.

_A dark hallway…open doors, firelight coming through…Around the door dark shadows of men in armor…A man in black standing over her father, a sword at his throat. His eyes went to his wife, totally helpless…another man attacked her mother before she had time to scream…a flash of sliver, a wave of crimson and her mother closed her eyes, whispered her husband's name, she dropped her outstretched hand. The sword was pulled from her body with another wave of crimson as she fell to the floor her blonde hair covering the face she knew well. _

"_Montague…you bastard…"_

"No…Mother…" murmured Juliet. She then acted, she had to! _This time…  
_ Juliet acted on instinct and pure adrenaline. She grabbed the nearest weapon to her, Conrad's sword. Rushing toward the oncoming weapon Juliet bent her knees and leapt high into the air, well, as high as her dress would let her. She angled her own sword to tap the other sword in the center, making it flip. The other sword flipped, hilt first to Juliet. She grabbed it and landed. She threw the sword back to the clumsy noble, he caught the handle, staring at her. Everyone was standing still in shock. Her mother was still in a state of shock, her face blanched pale.

"Viola!" Juliet turned to see her mother falling to her knees. Romeo caught Lady Capulet and helped her to the floor. The Archduke ran over with two other men from the field. The Dowager was racing to the field with Lady Portia beside her. Lord Capulet threw his sword aside, knelt beside his wife and took her into his arms. The other two men with him surrounded them, looking worried. Romeo backed away from the Capulets to be beside Juliet. The Dowager Archduchess appeared and knelt beside her daughter-in-law.

"Was she hurt?" asked Lord Capulet quickly, motioning for a servant to get help. Lady Portia handed Lady Capulet a small cup of water she had.

"No…" Juliet said loudly to her father. Lord Capulet's eyes rested on Juliet, "I caught the sword before it even touched her," Anger boiled through her veins as the thought of her mother's death flashed before her eyes. She turned to look at the noble who caused the trouble, Juliet's feet moved on their own and she charged him.

"Idiot!" She thrusts her blade at him, he blocked, his face showing total shock. She was angry this man had nearly killed her mother _and _Romeo! She swung her blade in an arc and doubled her attacks speaking as she fought, "You must maintain total balance and control or—" She knocked the sword away from its guard and pointed her own at his throat. "You will kill someone or yourself," she said coldly.

With that she backed off, only to find everyone staring at her. _Oops._ Romeo's eyes sparkled; he had only fought her once as the Red Whirlwind and with her in the village. Her skills were slightly beyond his even for all his tutors. Juliet took a step back from the frightened noble to see her father staring at her along with others of the House of Capulet. Juliet blushed fiercely as she lowered her head then turned back handing Conrad his sword.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she tried to make her way back to Romeo. Yet a hand reached out to grab her wrist. It was Conrad. Juliet met his eyes, her face growing even more red by the second. Then his actions surprised her, he kissed her hand,

"Thank you my lady," Juliet knew he would give his life her family, he had told her so himself. Juliet smiled, Conrad had kissed her hand only once before, at her Inheritance Ceremony in the Montague-Capulet graveyard, yet in return she only nodded. Lord Capulet helped his wife to her feet, giving her a kiss on the forehead to soothe her.

"Thank you, Cordelia," Juliet quickly curtseyed to her father. Her grandmother watched her carefully as she held onto her mother's arm.

"Archduke," Juliet murmured. She kept her face looking toward the ground.

"Your actions saved my wife." Juliet felt her father gently bring her chin up so she met his eyes, "For that I owe you my life," Juliet flushed, he had given his life for her once already….her eyes darted to Romeo. He only watched her with a smile on his face.

"Cordelia…can you fight?" asked Lady Capulet in a shaky voice. Juliet nodded.

"My guardians taught me how to fight," Lady Capulet's eyebrows rose.

"Your guardians?" Juliet looked to the floor again, maybe she could tell her parents some truth of her life.

"My parents died when I was young. I was raised by those loyal to them," The Dowager put a hand on her heart.

"You poor thing,"

"Can you show us the fighting skills you've learned?" asked one of the men that came with Lord Capulet. Juliet turned to look at them. The two gentlemen were twins, both wearing the Capulet family colors.

"Who?" The other man slapped his brother on the back with a laugh.

"I am Cesario Reynaldo Saye de Capulet and this is my twin brother Sebastian TheseusCade de Capulet, we are the twin Capulet brothers. Orsino here is our older brother," Juliet felt her heart clench again. These were her uncles…

"I guess I can, my lord, but I can only do so much in a dress," Lord Capulet's eyebrows raised. "I was raised around boys and I dressed in men's clothes to fight," Romeo smirked, Juliet was trying to tell her family her past, in a way she could without revealing her identity. The Archduke nodded and picked up his dropped sword.

"I compensate for your manner of dress, involving your fighting skills," Juliet only stared at him, he was going to fight her?! Conrad handed his own to Juliet for her use once more.

The entire group of men dueling including those of the House of Montague surrounded the Archduke and Juliet. Romeo saw his father, uncles and older cousins move in to watch, all armed. Romeo moved himself into a position to protect Juliet. Laertes glared at Romeo, Romeo glared back. His cousin Mercutio, younger in age, watched him wearily with his beady eyes. Lord Capulet raised his sword into a salute, Juliet did the same. Francisco taught her the proper method in how to duel one week when she bored at the age of thirteen.

Her father then bowed, she did the same. Conrad stood a little ways out to the side. He then yelled,

"Duel!" Juliet charged her father, he side stepped her swinging his blade. Juliet blocked it and the duel began. Juliet did her best with the gown on, it hindered her movements, prevent her from jumping high or far away. Metal screamed against metal as the blades clashed over and over. Juliet began to see some patterns in her father's movements and began to take advantage of them. He did so for her. For what seemed to be hours the two blades locked in battle until Juliet's dress got the better of her. On a sharp movement she tripped over her dress.

"Shit!" she cursed quietly as she felt her father use it to his advantage to knock her sword away from her hand. Juliet fell forward onto the ground. There was a sudden clang from behind her. She turned her torso to see Romeo blocking her father's blade with her own. He was protecting her…

"NO! Benvolio, no!" Lord Capulet backed off. He smiled at Romeo's determination. Juliet was able to hoist herself up after several moments of trying to untangle her skits, looking like a fool. She grasped his hand, he looked back her and smiled,

"My turn," he looked back at Lord Capulet and bowed, "If I may," Lord Capulet's smiled widened.

"Of course, I'd like to see your fighting skills too. Laertes," he called. Romeo tensed. Laertes' eyes glinted as he removed his sword from its scabbard. He then took Lord Capulet's place opposite of Romeo. Romeo held out an arm and moved Juliet to the side beside her mother. Laertes and Romeo then saluted and bowed. The call of 'Duel' was shouted and the fight began. Romeo was swift and agile. His movements were precise and fluid. Laertes was all power, no thought put into his attacks. His entire aim was to wear down his opponent with his fierce blows. More than once Romeo and Laertes' blades locked and Romeo usually had to swipe his sword away and dodge. Eventually Laertes' blows wore Romeo down and he was able to knock the blade entirely from his grasp.

Romeo gasped for air as he found his father's blade at his neck. Romeo backed away from him slightly, a smile went upon his father's face. Romeo glared at him, his father loved to have people fear him. His mother feared for Romeo's safety as a child when he was around his father, but he rarely was. More than once Romeo stood up for his mother when his father raged at her for some minor fault, more than once he came out of it with a bruise. Juliet reached out and touched his arm. Romeo put a protective arm around her.

"I believe the both of you have the skill and talent to participate in tomorrows Noble Duels," comment the Dowager. The Capulet twins stared at her as did those of the House of Montague.

"My lady," interjected Laertes, "We barely know these two and you wish to arm them?" Romeo snorted at his comment, Laertes shot a glare back at him.

"Mother, please," said Sebastian, "Lady Cordelia," he bowed to Juliet, "Please forgive me, is a woman! She'd be slaughtered by the men and Lord Benvolio is a child!"

"I am sixteen as is Cordelia!" snapped Romeo.

"I'm not weak!" said Juliet, a pout on her face. Lord Capulet held up a hand and all fell silent.

"This is a matter for the entire Montague and Capulet families to decide," determined Lord Capulet, his mother rolled her eyes.

"Darling, you are the Archduke of Neo-Verona! You can decide for them! Their skills are at the peak of excellence." Juliet blushed as she gripped her sword tightly. Romeo only smiled as he held onto Juliet.

"No, the families must decide, besides," his eyes fell on Juliet, "We know so little about them," Juliet gasped, did he still not trust her yet? The Dowager sighed and finally nodded her head in agreement.

"Come, young Cordelia. Your entire family will decide if your skills are good enough for the duels tomorrow," The Dowager placed an arm around Juliet's shoulders. Lord Capulet offered his arm to his wife, she then turned to Lady Portia and Laertes.

"It is time to introduce young Benvolio to his family! See to it and decide on whether or not he'll fight." The two Montagues bowed to their Archduke. Portia put an arm around Romeo and led him away. Laertes was still glaring after the Capulets as he rejoined the small Montague party. Romeo clenched his fists and teeth. He had to remain silent on what his father would do the Capulets; the timeline had to remain intact. He looked over his mother's arm to see Juliet staring back at him as she is led on by her grandmother. Families and ties are about to be made…


	13. Chapter 13

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 13: The Capulet Family Introductions

The Archduke and Archduchess led the small Capulet party down familiar hallways and corridors, Juliet knew the way. She had been led this way by an armed guard, to see Montague only days before. Juliet felt herself shiver involuntary. Her grandmother watched her out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you cold?" she asked warmly. Juliet shook her head. Her heart pounded as they reached the large oak and gold doors. As the door creaked open, she thought she heard a voice say,

"_We have brought Capulet's daughter," _

"_Proceed," _

Juliet blinked away the awful memory. As she entered the throne room behind her parents she noticed it was different. Above the vaulted ceiling hung the House of Capulet banner instead of the Montague one. On the dais was two gold and red chairs adorned with the family crest. In a group close to the thrones stood a close circle of adults in what seemed to be a murmur of a conversation. Sitting, standing or in arms of a nursemaid just behind the adults were the children

Conrad, who had been following the royals behind at a distance then stood at attention and called to the assembly,

"Their Graces the Archduke, Archduchess and Dowager Archduchess Capulet of Neo-Verona," Conrad bowed as the group passed him, Juliet felt her grandmother place a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay here," Juliet obeyed, staying by Conrad's side, she noticed her twin Uncles followed the same, bowing as they passed them. Juliet curtseyed, following suit. She watched as the adults quickly turn away from their circle of conversation to bow or curtsey to their heads of House. All of the children quickly were shooed to their parents' sides and following suit. Juliet's elder brothers along with herself bowed to their parents and grandmother. The nursemaid that held their youngest child curtseyed to her lord and lady. Lord Capulet smiled and commanded,

"Rise," All of the assembled rose to their feet; the children did not even move back to the dais and remained with their parents. The Capulet twins then walked over to two women standing close to each other and put their arms around their waists. The Capulets then burst into questions all at once,

"Orsino, what is meaning of all this?"

"Why are we assembled?"

"Is this about the Festival tomorrow?" Lord Capulet held up a hand and they all fell silent.

"I have called this meeting for two reasons. One, to introduce you all to a very special guest," Juliet felt herself grow red, "And to discuss the Festival tomorrow, my mother insists upon it," Lord Capulet then turned away from the group and held out a hand in Juliet's direction. She felt her cheeks burn as she felt everyone's gaze fall upon her.

"May I introduce one of The Children that Fell from The Sky, Lady Cordelia de Capulet," There were many gasps, whispers and surprised looks on their faces. "She says she and her companion, Benvolio de Montague, came from 30 years in the future," There was louder whispering and some of the men shot strange looks at her.

"Cordelia, come!" commanded the Dowager as she pulled out a golden fan. Juliet then walked slowly forward, her legs threatening to buckle at any moment. Her eyes wandered from face to face, this was her family…

Upon reaching the Archduke and Archduchess, Juliet curtseyed to them and then to the rest of her family,

"'Beneath the Iris Banner.' I am Cordelia de Capulet," Juliet said, her voice ringed clear and strong even though she was under a tidal wave of emotions. She felt her mother put an arm around her shoulders. Juliet couldn't help but lean in. Lord Capulet then gestured to his family.

"I am going to introduce you to your family," Orsino went over to two young women that were helping the Dowager into one of the two empty thrones, "These are my two younger sisters Bianca Anna Tamora de Capulet." He gestured to a brown eyed, brown haired woman handing her mother her fan,

"And Valeria Marie Page de Capulet," He gestured to his other sister, a black haired, amber eyed woman who surveyed Juliet wearily. Two men then stood by either woman, placing an arm around their waists. Lord Capulet looked to the blonde haired, blue eyed man beside Bianca,

"Bianca's husband Lucentio de Latin and Valeria's husband Edmund de Varro." Edmund was dark eyed and dark haired as he smiled at Juliet, Lord Capulet then turned to the twins and their wives.

"Cesario's wife Mariana Angelo de Capulet," Cesario held onto a light brown haired, green eyed woman who waved at Juliet, she returned it with a weak smile. The woman in Sebastian's arms was black haired with violet eyes, "And Sebastian's wife Olivia Percy de Capulet,"

The group of children including Juliet's brothers and Juliet herself were held by their nursemaids, now stood or sat on the dais once again.

"Of course you have already met my children. These are the rest of the children of the House of Capulet," Without Juliet or her brothers they numbered about twelve in all. Juliet felt her heart trob. All theses deaths. All this blood…Juliet squeezed her eyes shut. A warm hand fell on her shoulder, Juliet opened her eyes. Her father was looking down at her, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" Juliet nodded placing a fake smile on her face. It satsified him, Lord Capulet then continued to introduce her to other memembers of her family. In all she met about fifty Capulets including the children. Fifty…with her as the only survivor of her entire House.

"Then of course…" mentioned the Dowager, waving her fan. Lord Capulet stopped, "There is Volumnia," Lord Capulet sighed, Juliet felt confused.

"Of course, one of my cousins, Volumnia de Capulet—she is dead," Juliet gasped.

"I'm sorry,"

"She died in childbirth, her son Tybalt lives in the country," Juliet took a step back. Tybalt?!

"You mean…" she whispered. Lord Capulet turned to look at her…Juliet placed a hand on her head. Tybalt…the dark cloaked figure whose fighting skills and wit had saved her before…the Tybalt that helped her escape the Montague raid…was her relative?!

"_You__ have grown Juliet…Fiammata Erss de Capulet…"_

He had said that her upon their first meeting. So they had met here…as children? Is that why he wanted Montague dead because he was a Capulet, the same as Juliet? "…I'm not alone…" she whispered.

"What?" she heard her mother asked. Juliet snapped back into reality once again. "What did you say?" her mother asked again. Juliet only shook her head, her hand still resting on her head. Her father's voice continued to explain his mother's wish to see Juliet join the House of Capulet group for the duels. Many of the women gasped and the men shook their heads. Juliet felt herself clench her hands in anger. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder,

"She is to show you here and now, her skill. Sword!" He called, Juliet gasped. A servant brought forward a familiar case. Conrad had placed it in her room the day after her brithday's Inheritance Ceremony…the Sword of the House of Capulet. Her father removed the sword from its velvet bed and pulling the ringing sword from its sheath. The entire group stood in awe, even the children.

"'An heirloom left by your father,'" Juliet repeated the words Conrad had told her that stromy night. She then heard another sword pulled from its sheath, she quickly turned. Conrad had removed his sword and handed the sword to her,

"For your use, my lady," he gave her a gentle smile, Juliet grasped the sword tightly. With a nod, Conrad stepped back. Lady Capulet and the Dowager then took the thrones on the dais. The Dowger scooped the younger Juliet onto her lap as her mother held her younger brother and her elder brothers stood around their mother and grandmother. The other Capulet's spread out around the throne room to watch.. Lord Capulet and Juliet took their positions. With a clink Juliet rasied her sword into a guard, her father did the same. With a swish of the sword she lowered it to her side and bowed. She then quickly stepped into a swallow guard. This time she hoped her dress wouldn't bother her again. Conrad then rasied his arm then swiped it low calling,

"DUEL!" Juliet and her father encircled each other for quite some time waiting for the first one to strike. Juliet moved forward to strike to find her father charging her at the same time. She side stepped him, spinning her blade to match his strike. The blades gratted as she was forced to push him back. To surprise him she grabbed her skirts and whirled them much like she would as she would a cape. Lord Capulet stepped back in surprise then charged again. The duel continued on for nearly an hour neither one too stuborn to give up. Father like daughter, one would say. Finally the Dowager called it a draw.

Breathing hard, Juliet stepped away from her father and his blade when her grandmother called the draw. Lord Capulet bowed to Juliet, resheathing his sword. Juliet followed suit. The Dowager stood up, her hands gesturing to the members of her House.

"So," she looked around the room at her relatives, "What do you think of Lady Cordelia's fighting skills?"

The company of Capulets around the room nodded and talked amongst themselves. Juliet noticed that many of the men talked quitely and shot looks her way. The women fluttered in exitement, amazment and horror. The children all bounced up and down saying they wanted to fight like that. After several minutes Lord Capulet called for a vote.

"All those against," Juliet felt herself blush in anger as a few hands went up. Lord Capulet quietly counted then asked, "All those in favor," The anger Juliet felt left immeditately. Almost evey Capulet hand was in air including her grandmother, parents and the children. "Well, then," Lord Capulet clapped a hand on Juliet's shoulder, "She shall fight in tomorrow's duel." Juliet flushed and nearly felt like hugging him. Her mother and grandmother stepped down from the thrones beside the two Capulet boys, the two youngest Capulet children in tow.

"We'll have to find you some proper clothes for dueling along with the armor," mumured Lady Capulet, smiling at her.

"A Capulet page's clothes will do," says the Dowager with a nod. Juliet stepped away from her father, still clutching her sword she cursteyed to him.

"Thank you, Archduke," The instant he smiled at her, she was surrounded by her entire family. The women asking questions on her hair, her face. The men on her sword techniques and the children tugging at her skirts, viving for the attention of their newest family member. Juliet tried to hold in her emotions and tears, she was so happy and sad. For the first time in fourteen years she was surrounded by her true, loving family.

Her happiness soon vanished when the doors were thrown open with a loud creaking. The Capulets pulled away as Laertes led the entire Montague family into the throne room. Juliet smiled upon seeing Romeo but his face was grim. Her heart clenched as she noticed a growing bruise on his cheek. Upon seeing her, he gave a warm smile that sparkiled in his eyes. Juliet felt cold watching his father's cold face growing closer, anger boiling inside her. She wanted to pull Romeo into her arms and never let him near his father again.

Laretes stopped the Montague family only a few feet from the Capulets. He bowed coldly to his Archduke, his family following suit. Lord Capulet nodded,

"Well?" he asked. Laretes shot a look over at Romeo.

"He's in," Juliet gasped, clenching her sword. Romeo's eyes met her's. In that instant they stood across from one another. The Capulets on one side, the Montagues on the other. Juliet bit her lip until it bled. The metallic taste called her to touch her lip and pull it away. The red liquid shimmered on her fingers. Time froze between Romeo and Juliet. Romeo clentched his hands tightly, face racked with pain. Pain they both knew was coming. The family ties, blood ties had been formed; here they stood again across from each other with no way to reach each other. The rivalry had begun, Montagues vs. the Capulets—Romeo and Juliet were, in the eyes of their families—enemies.


	14. Chapter 14

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

14 Years in the Future

Chapter 14: Tybalt's Secret

Night had fallen over Neo-Verona, the inky black sky dotted with stars. Camouflaged by the dark sky was a man in a dark cloak. He was upon a rooftop that surveyed the Nobles quarter of Neo-Verona. His bright sea-green eyes narrowed on his target, his black hair brushing in front of his eyes. His target, the Franese Theatre, on the still lighted rooms in the far corner of the building. The black Pegasus he rode; stamped his foot in agitation. Silently, the man slid off the Pegasus, tying the reigns to a nearby pole. With a gentle pat he murmured to the Pegasus,

"Stay here, **Kyuushuu**, and stay quite," A soft whine came from the horse's throat. With agility and training of a soldier the man leapt from the building to land in its shadow. He crouched in the darkness, his hand reached around his back to touch one of the two daggers he wore on the back of his belt, there was no one in sight. "Tck!" He scoffed, he hated everything about the Nobles from the clothes they wore to the immaculate, stone streets under his feet.

The man pulled his black cloak tighter to him as his sprinted up the steps of the theatre. Gripping the metal door opener, he heaved the heavy wooden door open enough to allow himself to slide inside. The door made hardly any noise as he opened or closed it. As the door shut behind him he felt the sensation that someone was watching him. He counted mentally to three then spun, his cape snapped as it flew into the air as he pulled out his double daggers. They met with a clang against the metal of a sword. The sword holder was hidden in the darkness of the hallway, unseen.

"It's rude to call upon someone at such a late hour," said a smooth male voice, he chuckled, "I guess it's not your style—" The sword holder stepped into the light of a torch, it was Francisco. "Tybalt," Tybalt smiled as he stepped away from Francisco re-sheathing his daggers as Francisco did so for his sword.

"Have you not found Juliet yet?" Francisco's eyes flashed at Tybalt's words. With a sigh he shook his head.

"We're still trying to rally everyone again after Camio betrayed us. Many come help us find Lady Juliet but to transport and hide them all…" Tybalt's eyes flashed at the name.

"Camio betrayed you?" he asked quietly. Francisco nodded, shifting his stance, shaking his head.

"Sir Conrad thought he was a trusted ally from long ago but he told Montague's guards about our plan that's why—m." He stopped to looked at Tybalt, his eyes narrowing, "Why…are you asking me this?" The two men glared suspiciously at each other then Tybalt spoke,

"Take me to Conrad. There are some issues I need to sort out with the man," Francisco stood stunned but quickly gained his composure. With a nod Francisco, led Tybalt down the dark corridors of the theatre until he reached the Franese family's private box. The large theatre was empty. Francisco pulled aside the maroon curtain and allowed Tybalt to enter. Tybalt chuckled, there were a few plush chairs up at the front of the box but the back of box consisted mainly of a writing table littered with candles, ink pots, papers, quills and large ink stains. There were three chairs around the table. Francisco lit several of the candles on the table to provide light then turned to Tybalt.

"Make yourself comfortable, I will return with Sir Conrad," Francisco let the curtain drop and Tybalt heard his footsteps die away. Tybalt threw himself into one of the plush theater chairs and put his feet up on the railing. After a few minutes, Francisco had not returned with Conrad. Bored, he pulled from his boot a concealed dagger. In the light the dagger hilt resembled the Sword of the House of Capulet, the ivory and gold scabbard with its beautiful gold work showed the crest of the House of Capulet. He played with the blade until he heard footsteps, numerous footsteps coming down the corridor. Tybalt slipped the blade into his hand and crossed his arms.

The curtain reopened to show Francisco entered with Conrad and Curio. Conrad nodded to Tybalt as he gingerly lowered himself into his chair. Francisco and Curio took the two remaining wooden chairs. They all looked sad and weary to Tybalt, they should be. They had just lost their single hope—vanishing in one night with Montague's son, Romeo.

"Have you come to help us?" asked Conrad wearily to Tybalt. Tybalt turned his head to the side. His reasons for being here were different than that but…

"Yes…and no. I have little time to be chasing after your princess and the Montague boy—I have an Archduke to kill while the guards are away from the Castle. But I'd thought I'd check up on you," He grinned, Curio's fist slammed into the table that echoed around the abandoned theatre.

"How can you say that?! Twice you have helped Juliet and the Capulet Allies! How can you sit there like that you son of a—" Conrad put a hand on Curio's shoulder which silenced him. He then turned to glare at Tybalt coldly,

"I'm surprised, Tybalt. That you would rather use this opportunity to kill Montague than search for your own cousin," Francisco and Curio turned in their seats to stare at Tybalt.

"C-Conrad, what are you saying?" stuttered Francisco, "That Tybalt is a C-Capulet?" Conrad nodded,

"Tybalt de Capulet. When you told me that day after he saved Lady Juliet I knew it was him. Yet, why Tybalt? Why did you not try to contact us sooner? We could have taken you in along side Juliet, I assume you were killed—" Curio interrupted him,

"How do we know you're a Capulet?" Tybalt smiled and uncrossed his arms, laying the dagger down on the table. Conrad picked it up and surveyed with a hint of a smile. He then showed it to Curio and Francisco,

"Do you know what this is?" The both of them shook their heads, "It is a ceremonial Capulet dagger that resembles the Sword of the House of Capulet. The dagger was given to every male Capulet at the celebration of their tenth birthday, to welcome them officially to court. Capulet females at the age of ten were given a red sash with a brooch called the Capulet Ruby upon their tenth birthday. " Conrad then handed Tybalt the dagger back, he snatched it away and slipped it into his boot. "You should have found a way to contact us we could have—"

"Could have what?" snapped Tybalt, "You would not and could not take the chance of raising a son of a Capulet and your enemy, Laertes Banto de Montague's bastard son beside the true born Capulet daughter…Juliet," Conrad only frowned while Curio and Francisco stared back at him with large eyes. Curio then looked to Conrad,

"I-is he?" Conrad closed his eyes and furrowed his mouth with a nod.

"I do not deny that he is Montague's bastard son…the half-brother of Romeo," Francisco's eyes narrowed,

"How? This type of scandal would have erupted throughout the entire court yet no one said a word," Conrad looked to the young man without a word, Francisco continued, "Who was your mother?"

Tybalt sighed looking away from the three pairs of eyes watching him. He leaned back and closed his eyes as the memories returned he had hidden away since he was seventeen.

"I was born to Volumnia de Capulet a cousin to Archduke Capulet and Laertes Banto Montague. 'How is this possible?' you may ask. Montague is said not to be a noble at all. A son of a far distant Capulet with very miniumal Capulet blood in his veins and a prositute. The head of the Montague family found Laertes wandering the streets and took him in. For his own ambitions against the Capulet family—he becomes a Montague son. He then kills the heir to the House and takes over that position." Tybalt opened his eyes and turned to look at the three Capulet Allies staring at him,

"How?" asked Conrad, looking astonished. Tybalt smirked,

"I have my sources. So Montague needed information on the Capulet family, their habits, and living quarters. Montague then secuduced my mother, Volumnia, a close cousin of the Archduke. As he courted her, he gained her trust as he got his information from her. During the three years he courted her, she fell in love with him."

Tybalt then glared harshly at the ceiling, "Then Montague left my mother to marry Romeo's mother, four years later Romeo was born. When Montague left my mother, I was already in her womb. Fearful for her reputation and my life, my mother confessed everything to her parents and the Archduke. The Archduke did not know how Montague would handle having a bastard child. My mother was taken to her family's country estate, under the care of Camio. Seven months later, I was born…my mother died several months after my birth."

Tybalt then looked back at the Capulets, they surveyed him with pity, saddness and guilt. Conrad shook his head,

"So your only reason to go after Montague is because he is your father?" Tybalt stood up fully and looked at Conrad, a cold look in his eye.

"No…because he used my mother to kill the remainer of my kin and Juliet's family! Because he's a dirty, lying bastard—" Tybalt clentched his fists then cut himself off. Curio smiled,

"So you are after him because he murdered the Capulets," Tybalt glared at him opening his mouth to speak when he was interuptted by Francisco,

"What's your plan now?" Tybalt smiled at the blonde,

"Most of the palace guards are still searching the country side for Juliet and Romeo. There are minimal guards still in the Keep and even smaller numbers in the Castle itself. I plan to infultrate the Castle, catch Montague off-guard and kill him," Conrad nodded his head, then frowned.

"What of Lady Juliet? Will you help us search for her? She is your cousin and only remaining kin," Tybalt ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe but Montague comes first," Conrad sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"I was hoping we could find Lady Juliet before we dealt with Montague," Tybalt rolled his eyes as he slammed the wall with his fist.

"This is a chance of a lifetime, if we—I do not take it now there will never be another chance other than a full out battle between Montague's soliders and the Capulets!" Curio stood up, his face controted with rage, angry at Tybalt's stubornness,

"You'd rather hunt down and slaughter your own bastard of a father than help your one remaining—Capulet—kinsman?!" Tybalt paled and grew livid at Curio calling Montague his 'father'. Conrad then stood up and stepped between the two men, clutching his wounded side. Francisco reached out for Conrad murmuring,

"Sir Conrad," but Conrad pulled away, he then turned to face Tybalt.

"Lady Juliet has always been the first and foremost concern of the Allies since we all swore an oath in this very theatre to protect her and return on her sixteenth birthday. An oath to protect the last remaining child of Archduke Orsino Cassio Arst de Capulet and that oath remains with all of us today. So if you wish to hunt down Montague in the name of your revenge and your revenge alone, then so be it. But our concern is finding Lady Juliet and returning her safely home," Tybalt looked away from the old man's glowing eyes. Tybalt did not come here to ask their permission to attack Montague, he only wanted to know if they had found Juliet and yet….

Camio had given Tybalt when he was thirteen a letter written by his mother on her death bed in her own hand. The letter told Tybalt of his father and way his mother 'loved' his father. She expressed how proud she was of him and how she hoped he would grow into a fine young man and how sorry she was that she was not going to be there in the end. But most importantly the letter said 'Protect your family'. Tybalt always had known he was half Capulet and was proud of it.

The Archduke and his family had welcomed Tybalt more than once into Neo-Verona Castle whenever he visited even though many other nobles had scoffed and stayed away from him. His bastard status had scarred him in his youth but the smiling faces of his welcoming Capulet kin had always…made him happy…

Tybalt clenched his hands tighter—shutting his eyes tight. 'Protect the family' had been his mother's wish and so it would remain. He then turned to look at the Capulet Allies,

"Where are we to start looking for her?"


	15. Chapter 15

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

14 years in the Past

Chapter 15: The First Night

At dinner Juliet ate practically in silence, still numb from the days events. Her hand trembled so much at the start of dinner, she barely remembered what she ate and she ate little. Juliet's mind worked over again and again the agony in Romeo's face when they stood apart from each other on the sides of their families. Juliet shivered, enemies once again. But, only enemies by blood not the heart, at that she smiled.

"Lady Cordelia," Juliet dropped her spoon into her soup, at the sound of a female voice. One of her aunts was smiling at her, Juliet blinked.

"You have not smiled all day today after the conference with the House of Montague," Juliet smiled and thanked her aunt for her kindness. She stirred her soup until it swirled before her eyes. The House of Montague…Romeo…  
Dinner itself was a pleasant affair. All the Capulets were seated at a long table, minus the children. She quietly listened to the conversations of her family. She did not add herself, but only answered when spoken to. Juliet only wanted to hear their voices. Their conversations drifted up and down the table, from economics, politics, family—it all swirled around her head like music. She learned at this time of the year was the few times the entire Capulet family was together. Other than the Flower Festival the entire clan came together for the Archduke's birthday and the day of his coronation. Other than that, the family was spread out across the country. The Capulet family oversaw all major cities in Neo-Verona, governing the people with a fair hand like the head of their family.

With a tinkle of glass, the conversation died down as the Archduke, Archduchess and Dowager Archduchess rose to their feet. Archduke Capulet raised his glass of wine smiling,

"I prose a toast, to our newest family member, Lady Cordelia de Capulet," Juliet felt the color rise in her face as her entire family rose to their feet glasses in hand. With warm smiles on all their faces they raised their glasses to Juliet shouting,

"To Lady Cordelia de Capulet!" Juliet raised her glass in thanks as the assembly drank a sip. Juliet, still flushing rose her feet and raised her glass calling,

"To my lord Archduke! May he lead us to a triumphant victory tomorrow!" A roaring cheer rose from the Capulet family as their Archduke bowed to them. Raising his goblet he called,

"TO VICTORY!" The assembly shouted his words back and then drank. Juliet felt the wine that slipped down her throat at that moment was the sweetest wine she had ever tasted.

Once dinner had convened Juliet was led by a servant to her nightly quarters. To her surprise even in the dim candle light she knew where she was going. They ended up right back at the same room where her day had began. The servant opened the door saying,

"You are to be staying in this room my lady with your…friend, Benvolio de Montague," Juliet turned around a blush on her cheeks. She and Romeo were to share a room? She had slept and only slept mind you, with Romeo only twice. Once on a boat, the other in their make shift honeymoon home. The servant seeing her blush mumbled that all the other guest rooms were filled.

"No! No!" Juliet said shaking her head, the servant blinked, "The accommodations are fine, thank my lord, the Archduke…please?" The servant blinked again giving her a funny look gesturing to the table.

"There is a nightgown for you and night clothes for the young man. In the closet are the clothes you and the young man arrived in. A maid and respective servants of the Houses of Capulet and Montague will arrive with your clothes and gear in the morning. Report to the Great Hall after breakfast, my lady, you will meet the Archduke and the other princes there." With a bow the servant left shutting the door behind him.

Juliet began to unbutton her dress, its heavy weight threatening to wear her down. She suddenly heard footsteps coming, seeing a screen she ducked behind it. The door creaked open as a snarp voice snapped,

"You will meet us there at 8 o'clock, if you're late…" Juliet knew the voice by now, it was Laertes Montague's voice. She heard a shuffling of feet as she heard Romeo's cold, calm voice respond,

"Yes, sir. I understand," With a grunt from Montague, Juliet heard him turn and leave, slamming the door behind him. She heard Romeo breathe a sigh of relief. The bed creaked as she guessed that he had thrown himself down onto it.

"That man…Father," he murmured. Juliet slowly and quitely removed the gown and slipped into the nightgown given to her to wear. It was silkly and smooth unlike the soft cotton one she was used to wearing, a simple cream color with puffy sleeves and laced edging. Stepping quitely from behind the screen she waited until Romeo sensed her presense.

"Juliet!" he cried, sitting up from where he lay, "When did you get here? I didn't hear you…" Juliet blushed looking to the ground,

"I was here before you," A blush then filled Romeo's cheeks as he looked away from her.

"You…heard that?" Juliet nodded, moving to his side. She then sat down beside him on the bed and leaned on his shoulder as she did in the hut days ago. Romeo, feeling the warm weight on his shoulder smiled.

"Tired?" Juliet nodded, Romeo smiled as he pressed his cheek on the crown on her head. "Yeah me too." Romeo then stood up and slipped behind the screen, pulling his outer coat off. Juliet crawled over the bed and slipped inbetween the warm, heavy sheets. Resting her head on the high stacked pillows she lay there listening to the sound of shifting fabrics as Romeo changed.

Several mintues later Romeo reappeared in a simple blue and white pajamas, a long sleeved shirt and pants the edges ringed in blue. Romeo crawled onto the bed beside Juliet, laying on top of the covers.

"Are you going to…come under?" asked Juliet's voice quietly, Romeo nodded in return. He wriggled his way under the mass of silk covers until he was as wrapped up as Juliet. She reached out for his hand under the covers, only to touch his chest. Her hand instantly sprang away only to be caught by Romeo's hand. He pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her. She rolled onto her left side so her back was to his chest.

For quite some time they just lay there quitely, Juliet then rolled slightly over to look at Romeo. He had his eyes closed, but feeling her movements he reopened them.

"Did your father hit you Romeo?" she asked, her voice shaking as her eyes locked on the purplish-blueish bruise just behind his right eye. Romeo's jaw tightened, he had hoped she would not ask him where he got the bruise.

"No, he did not hit me, persay. He hit me with the blade of his sword when he was testing by skills before the family," Juliet fully turned around to face him in his arms, her eyes blazing.

"But he still hit you!" Romeo gave a weak smile. Juliet's fingertips ran carefully over the bruise. Romeo shivered at her touch. Her fingers pulled away, "Are my hands cold?" Romeo shook his head as he took her hand and replaced it on his cheek.

"No, they're warm," Juliet blushed as he slightly turned his head to kiss the skin of her inner wrist. His sea-green eyes flashed at her as she sighed contently.

"And you, Juliet? What about your adventures with your family?" Juliet smiled and went on explaining in detail her family late into the night until it was near midnight. But Juliet never got to the part about the family dinner for both were fast asleep. Romeo with his arms around Juliet, her head rested on his chest both breathing slowly, warm and content.


	16. Chapter 16

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 16: The Nobles Duels

The next morning was bright as light flittered through the thin blinds on the window. Juliet awoke first that morning as the light landed over her eyelids. Soft flutters of breath, blew her hair. Opening her eyes a smile met her face as she found Romeo's face close to her, his arms still wrapped around her. Juliet leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Romeo's brow twitched as his sea-green eyes opened to see his lover—no his wife smiling at him.

"Good morning," she whispered snuggling closer to him. Romeo removed the arm under her body and used it to prop up his head. He nuzzled his nose against the crown of her head.

"Good morning to you too, Juliet," he murmured back to her. The two lay quietly for some time in each others arms, Juliet gently brushed her fingers over Romeo's cheeks. He held her tightly in his arms breathing in the iris scent still lingering in her hair. Juliet moved in Romeo's arms,

"Family…Capulets…Montagues…" she murmured quietly, Romeo gripped her tightly in his arms.

"The duels are today," he growled quietly to her, breathing into her red hair. Juliet gripped tighter onto his shirt. They knew they were soon going to be on different sides of a battlefield than peacefully in each others arms. Romeo pulled Juliet closer whispering to himself,

"May it not be day…" There they lay until a knock on the door called them back to reality. Romeo nodded Juliet toward the door, ducking under the sheets. Juliet swung her legs over the bed. Opening the door there stood a maid with a large tray of food and two male servants in red and blue carrying clothes, weapons and something else.

"You're breakfast ma'am. For you and his lordship, along with clothes, weapons and armor for today," Juliet nodded allowing them inside. The maid placed on the table the food, the servants laid the clothes on a boudoir, removing their clothes respectively borrowed from the Montagues and Capulets. When the servants left Romeo popped his head out from under the covers. Juliet laughed,

"Come here, silly," She waved him over to the table and the food, Romeo's eyes brightened. Breakfast was a mix of a thick, sweet soup, bread, cheese and milk. There was a quite tension between them. As they tried not to talk about what was to come. After breakfast each took their turn behind the screen to change.

Romeo and Juliet's outfits were similar, though slightly different. Romeo wore black pants, boots and white under shirt. While Juliet had black tights, boots, a red mini skirt embroidered in gold with a tiny Capulet crest on the right corners and a frilly white shirt. The vests they wore were of their family colors. Romeo's a deep blue with gold buttons and embroidered in gold on the back was the family crest of the House of Montague. Juliet's was similar except it was a deep red with the crest of the House of Capulet on its back.

The weapons left behind were similar in style save that the one meant for Romeo at the pommel in a gold circle with a sapphire, the jewel of the House of Montague. Etched on the rain guard was the House of Montague crest as was placed in gold on the scabbard. Juliet's pommel bore a dark, red ruby and on her rain guard and scabbard was the House of Capulet crest.

Dressed in their respective family attire, the couple turned to look at one another. Juliet's hands gripped into fist as she looked at Romeo, he looked back at her. Romeo stepped forward and took her hands into his. He kissed her knuckles slowly,

"Calm down Juliet. We must only fight against each other just for one day," he murmured between each knuckle. The tightness in Juliet's jaw faded, Romeo looked up from her knuckles and drew her into his arms.

"Only for a little while," she grumbled, frowning at him. Romeo could not help but notice there was a spark in her eye. Romeo knocked his head against hers.

"Only for a little while," he repeated, "But I know you'll enjoy every moment," Juliet blushed, he knew her only too well. Romeo leaned down and placed a firm kiss on her lips. Juliet threw her arms around his neck, not wanting to release him. Their lips moved slowly, hesitantly at first but then their fears and passion pushed their lips harder that when they came up for air, their lips tingled. A nearby clock ringed eight in the morning, Romeo pulled away. He had to meet his family in the Montague study at eight. Juliet looked at him confused, her cheeks flushed with red. His fingers brushed her face,

"I must go," Heading toward the table he picked up his set of heavy leather armor. Drawing away toward the door Romeo smiled at his beloved as he walked down the corridor.

After leaving Juliet, Romeo knew he had to get his head into the game. He was no longer free and open as he was with his beloved, he had to be a Montague now. Though it displeased him very much to put on that mind set. Romeo traveled down several corridors and a flight of stairs until he reached his father's study. With two taps on the door a voice called,

"Enter!" With a deep breath, Romeo entered. Inside was the entire Montague family including several of his elder cousins, uncles and his own father already in their armor. His father scowled at him snapping,

"You're late!" He gestured a servant standing by, snapping, "Get him ready," Romeo handed the servant his armor with a grumble of,

"Good morning to you too," As he held his arms out and shifted his legs so the chest armor, leg and arm grievers and gloves could be put on him. It was eight in the morning and his family was already glaring at him, save his younger self and his mother. She smiled at him with a warm smile,

"Good morning Benvolio," Romeo smiled back,

"Good morning mot—" he quickly bit his tongue, "…Lady Montague," No one seemed to notice his sudden change in words, much to his relief. As the servant tightly bounded the armor Romeo wondered how Juliet was doing as his father's sharp voice overtook his thoughts.

When Romeo left Juliet clenched her fists tightly, she knew one way or another she would have to fight Montague on a battle field, but Romeo…Biting her lip hard she snatched up her gloves and armor. Slamming the door behind her, she made her way to the Great Hall. A servant bowed as she pasted, pulling open the heavy doors. Juliet halted at the end of the long table. On the other side stood her father and several of her uncles, already dressed in their armor. Juliet curtseyed calling,

"Your Grace," Archduke Capulet, no, her father looked up from his conversation smiling at her.

"Good morning, my dear," he said turning to face her with his brothers and brothers-in-law, bowing to her. Juliet stood there still holding her armor until her father laughed, calling,

"Come here Cordelia!" Juliet began to walk forward towards her father. When she had reached the other side of the table, her nervousness had faded away. Her uncles beamed at her as her father called a servant to help her put on her leather armor. Juliet's faced flushed as the men tugged and pulled on the leather armor.

"Have you dueled publicly before, my lady?" asked Lucentio, smiling warmly at her. Juliet met his blue eyes and wondered, had she dueled publicly? Yes…as the Red Whirlwind…So Juliet nodded in response to her uncle's question.

"Hope your skills don't fail in public, yea, Sebastian?" jabbed Cesario to his twin brother, aiming for his ribs. Sebastian jumped aside swearing at his brother.

"You constantly do that! After that one time when we first dueled!" Julied felt the tugging stop around her body. She felt a little bit heavier at the neck, chest, arms and legs than normal. The servant bowed to his Archduke stepped forward, kneeing down to check Juliet's armor,

"Everything seems to be in place," he mumured, then looked up at her. Juliet blinked down at him, not knowing what to do or say, a gloved hand clasped at her sword.

"I-I think so…" she stuttered, her father smiled up at her, taking her hand into his. Juliet gasped,

"Tis alright Cordeila. I was scared before my first public duel too," His warm hand holding hers instantly calmed her, it felt familiar…

A sharp pang of pain raced through her head, a memory of her forgotten past…Of fear or pain and a large warm hand to hold hers.

"All set?" called a voice, Juliet's head snapped up from the memory. The doors were flung open for the remainder of the Capulet family to enter.

"Of course," boasted Archduke Capulet to his beaming wife. Juliet noticed her younger self in her mother's arms in a gold and red gown. With a clap on her shoulder from Edmund, the duelers followed their Archduke and Archduchess. Juliet's mind wandered between the conversation of her brothers to the events ahead. The Archduke then stopped as bells could be heard ringing outside, hundreads of them. A loud voice then called out to the bells and…yes…voices…Thousands of screaming, cheering voices.

"Presenting Their Graces Orsino Cassio Arst de Capulet, Archduke of Neo-Verona, his wife, Viola Illyria de Capulet, Archduchess of Neo-Verona and the Royal House of Capulet!" The doors were flung open by servants as the sunlight from the outside poured in. Juliet raised her hand to block it as she walked outside with her family onto a balcony.

On the arch overhead was the House of Capulet banner with the banners of other noble houses. Iris petals dominated over all the other flower petals that floated in the air as an intoxicating scent of flowers overwhelmed her. On the lower balconies were other noble houses cheering for their Archduke, Juliet leaned over the edge to see a blue spot below, she could clearly make out Romeo in the whirl of blue that was the House of Montague. But the sight before her made her want to weep.

Blocked off by Capulet guards were throngs of common people screaming and cheering for their Archduke as she had never seen in her own lifetime. Of course every year for the Flower Festival in her own time the common people were allowed into the Nobles Quarter solely for that day. They cried, laughed, cheered, screamed blessings and threw flower petals into the air. Her father stepped forward and raised his hand.

"People of Neo-Verona! I, and my family, welcome you to Neo-Verona Castle. May you all be happy and merry for the festival days to come! I hope you all come see the Nobles Duels this afternoon! My loving people, I official declare the start of the Flower Festival!" With a flourish, Archduke Capulet's hand went to his sword, and whirled it into the air. The blade gleaming silver as the decorative gold and jewels danced with rainbows and light, Juliet's breath was taken away as she gripped her own sword's grip.

"FOR NEO-VERONA, I STAND!!" he cried. The nobles in the balconies below cheered and the duelers all raised their swords crying out the Capulet motto. Juliet saw the only person who did not do it was Montague. Even the guards not holding back the crowd called out the motto.

"So that's…the real family…motto," murmured Juliet, as tears spilled down her face without her realizing it. Watching her father's proud face, she pulled out her own sword and raised it starting out from a whisper to a scream, crying out,

"For Neo-Verona…I STAND!!!" she screamed along with everyone else. This was her motto…her destiny as the heiress to the House of Capulet…

Once the official opening ceremony finished, the duelers made their way down to an arena constructed in the large Green Lawns. Balconies over looked the arena for the Nobles as the common folk sat in the arena. Tents were step for duelers so sit and await for their turn. Each tent bore a small banner with the crest of the House, a single white tent for medical use only. A large board was placed on the north side of the arena on a wooden stage where the announcer stood. The board showed who would be fighting who. Upon seeing it, Juliet rushed toward it.

"Eager, isn't she?" she heard her father say. Her eyes scanned for her and Romeo's fake names. She nearly collapsed with a sigh of relief. She was not going to fight Romeo or his father…yet.

The Archduke officially called the opening of the Duels with two fighters from lower noble Houses. Juliet sat nearly on the edge of her seat, to her uncles' amusement, eyes wide as she watched each duel. The strikes, moves, ducks and the finishing blow. Of course the blades were still sharp and hard, did minor cuts and bruises to each dueler. About the tenth duel in, was Juliet's turn. The announcer banged his ornamental cane on the wooden deck he stood up, calling,

"Hamlet de Prince of the House of Denmark versus Cordelia de Capulet of the House of Capulet!" Juliet stood up as a smug looking boy with dark hair and eyes took the field from under a black tent. Juliet checked her armor, everything was still tight. Her gloved hand gripped her sword.

"Good luck, Cordelia," said her father, beaming at her. "You will do well," Edmund leaned in with a sly smile,

"Hamlet, is known for his temper. He will not be pleased to face a girl…" Sebastian leaned in, pushing his brother-in-law out of the way,

"Nor to be beaten by one!" The twins then gave her thumbs up, as she walked onto the field.

Romeo sat up to really watch the duels for the first time, all day…Juliet was about to duel. He watched Juliet take the field a spark of determination in her eye. Romeo clenched his gloved hands tightly and prayed she would be safe. Juliet walked to the center of the field, Hamlet gapped at her. Her long red hair swung in a ponytail tied with string and ribbons her female cousins and aunts insisted they put into her hair to give her a feminine look against the masculine sport. The people in the stands called out in amazement,

"A girl?!"

"A girl is going to duel?"

"The Archduke allowed this?" Juliet batted their exclamations from her mind. Hamlet then smiled,

"A girl? The Capulets then really must have nothing to offer this year," He then mocked her as he bowed to Juliet saying, "My lady," Juliet clenched her fists trying hard not to punch him. The announcer called,

"Duelers, swords," Hamlet and Juliet drew their weapons, the blades ringing and gleaming in the sunlight. Juliet raised her sword to her face in a salute, Hamlet coyly did the same, "Salute!" The duelers bowed to each other, never taking their eyes off of one another. "Set!" Juliet stepped back into her familiar guard, her eyes flicked to the right. A blue blur moved just to her right, it was Romeo. He was now standing on the edge of the field, his eyes wide. She wanted to give him a sign it was alright.

"DUEL!" Came the call, Hamlet charged her defensive position.

"'Beneath the Iris Banner…'" murmured Juliet to herself as she side stepped him totally. Hamlet over charged her, turning just in time to see her blade fall. The blades crashed, echoing around the arena. Hamlet pulled away his blade, and stabbed. Juliet side stepped blocking the blade. Hamlet made numerous pounding, slashing and thrusting techniques to throw Juliet's stead guard off, but they didn't work. Juliet smiled as she saw he was wearing down.

"My turn…" she whispered. Charging him, he stabbed his blade to stop her. Juliet leapt, high into the air, coming down on him from above. He blocked it, swiping at her, she easily flipped aside. Juliet's ears went deaf ears when battling, turned on as she heard roars of cheers from the crowd. When she ducked Hamlet's attack, she saw not just her father on his feet but many of the other duelers as well. Hamlet threw his blade toward her chest, she bent backwards, falling back. She then rolled away from him, back into her guard.

Juliet could see he was soon to quit, this must end. Juliet then charged him, running fast. She jumped into the air again and swung her blade around to whack his blade out of his hand. The suddenness of the jump surprised him causing the sword to be easily taken away from his hand. Juliet landed on her feet, and thrusts her blade inches from his throat. Hamlet's dark iris' shrunk in horror.

"Cordelia de Capulet is the winner!" cried the announcer and the arena exploded with cheers. Juliet looked up to see the people screaming and clapping for her. Removing her blade from a stunned Hamlet, she bowed to him and left the field. At the Capulet tent she met the stunned looks of her uncles and her beaming father.

"Well done Cordelia, well done!" Juliet slumped onto the bench as Edmund handed her a cup of water. The twins gapped at her, but at their brother's instance, not to bagger her. Looking across the field she saw Romeo smiling at. She smiled back at him before bringing her cup to her lips…His turn was soon.

Romeo hovered for another minute watching Juliet, while pretending to watch the duels. She seemed fine to him, no blood or bruises to be seen. Romeo was relieved she came through alright.

"Boy!" snapped his father's voice. Romeo cringed as a shiver ran down his spine, "Get over here!" Romeo straightened up and walked straight faced back to his family tent. Romeo sat down again, bored to death, he was never one for dueling. Before long the announcer called,

"Robert de Sterling of the House of Sterling versus Benvolio de Montague of the House of Montage!" Romeo stood up, pulling at his armor to make sure it was secure. His eye caught his family staring remotely at the duels. No one here wished him good luck.

"Boy," snapped his father, Romeo's hand clenched his sword grip, "Win," Romeo turned to glare at his father saying coldly,

"Yes, sir," That is all his father ever wanted from him as a child, to win and be the House of Montague heir. The sun glared in his face as he stepped out onto the field, his hands already sweating in their black gloves. Like Juliet he had been taught since childhood how to use every weapon available to him for one purpose, to kill.

Juliet turned her head away from her uncles and father upon the mention of Romeo's fake name. Clenching her cup of water tighter, she closed her eyes and prayed for his safety.

Romeo stood in the center of the field facing a grim looking older man, probably his father's age in the future. He gave Romeo an evil smile as if to say, 'You're bait!' The announcer called for them to salute one another, Romeo unsheathed his sword and raised it into a salute and bowed. He never looked away from his opponent. That was rule number one his tutor instilled in Romeo.

"DUEL!" screamed the announcer. Robert took no time in waiting for Romeo to move, he charged. Romeo side stepped him, tapping his blade against Robert's as a warning. Robert quickly turned and slashed at Romeo. Romeo ducked and moved side to side keeping his blade in a front-angled guard.

When Robert hesitated Romeo took a stab, which he parried the blow. Robert had skill with a sword, knowing just when to hit Romeo but Romeo was quicker. His opponent soon showed a pattern of thrusts, stabs and blows that Romeo could now judge. Finally Romeo ended it, with the next pattern Romeo found the weak spot in one of his blows. Romeo pushed the blade away with his own then stabbed his armor with the tip of his sword, Robert froze.

"Benvolio de Montague is the winner!" called the announcer, Romeo smiled at Robert, backing away. Robert's dark eyes widened in horror; Romeo stuck out is hand saying,

"Good fight," Robert did not return it, only smugly walking away. Romeo felt is heart twinge, Robert seemed like his father…

Walking back to his family tent Romeo heard his family cheering for him, for the first time…ever! His uncles and cousins slapped him on the back as one of his aunts handed him a glass of water. Only his father did not cheer nor smile, there he stood angry, his arms folded. Romeo looked away from his glaring eyes that said, 'You could have done better!' Laertes then stocked away from the tent, the young Mercutio following behind him at his heels with his father. Romeo frowned as anger swelled inside his chest. Romeo looked directly across the way as two other Houses' fighters saluted each other to see Juliet. She was smiling, her cheeks flushed as she smiled at him. That was all the medicine he needed.

The warm day continued on as the Houses fought their way to victory. Both Romeo and Juliet fought several more times for both their Houses, wining their matches. Luckily, their other opponents were more gracious than their first. The sunny times continued on until about three in the afternoon when the Montagues struck down the final challenger, Laertes fought that match.

"Laertes Montague wins!" called the announcer, the crowd cheered loudly. It seemed to Romeo that the heads of the Houses were the favorites of the crowd, though Juliet and himself were coming in a close second.

"The Final Duel will take place between four fighters, two of the House of Capulet and two of the House of Montague," Juliet gasped as she stood frozen staring at the House of Montague tent.

"We'll need our best fighters," murmured Sebastian, Lucentio nodded in agreement.

"Yes, my lord. You, Orsino, of course, are our best fighter and only fought once today and…Well my brothers-in-law and I are skilled with the sword. I believe we are in luck with the Lady Cordelia." Juliet turned her head sharply from the Montague tent, waiting for any sign from Romeo.

"What? Me? F-fight the Montagues?" she whispered horror struck. Orsino smiled at her, nodding.

"I agree, her skill is beyong anything I have ever seen from anyone of your age," Juliet gasped, Cesario, seeing her fear, put an arm around her saying,

"Don't worry, the Montagues may look tough, but we'll beat them," Juliet felt her world spin so suddenly and so violently, that her father and Cesario had to catch her as her knees buckled.

"Easy, child," he murmured, calling for water. Juliet numbly felt water being pressed down her lips and down her throat. She would have to fight…Romeo…

On the opposite side of the field, Romeo sat down, his head between his knees. He and his father had been chosen to fight the Capulets…which were Archduke Capulet and…Juliet… Romeo breathed heavily through his nose, clenching his hair. He never imagined that he would have to fight Juliet, ever.

"Be ready boy," he heard his father say to him coldly.

"The House of Capulet…the House of Montague…enemies…" murmured both lovers, separated again by a field of battle.


	17. Chapter 17

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 17: Capulet vs. Montague

Lunch was served to all the duelers before the Final Duel, yet both Romeo and Juliet hardly ate anything at all. It was hard to keep their hands from shaking. Juliet just stared at her food, though her stomach growled with hunger she felt food was useless. No one seemed to notice she was not eating other than her mother. Lady Capulet sat beside Juliet as she tried to control her shaky movements.

"Cordelia," Juliet looked over at Lady Capulet, clenching her spoon tightly. "Are you alright?" Juliet plastered on her face a fake smile,

"I am…well Lady Capulet it's just…I'm just nervous," Lady Capulet's eyes truly expressed worry, Juliet felt herself seize, she was looking at her like as though she was a child.

"It is human to be nervous before a big event but you must eat something," She placed a hand on Juliet's shoulder, Juliet stood up in a flush,

"I am alright Lady Capulet, I just prefer not to eat before a fight," As she walked away her mother whispered something to her father. Juliet dashed down the stairs into a shadowy passageway. The cool marble cooled her warm skin as she slid down the walls. She stared at her shaking hands, her hands have never shook this bad before…before…

"Romeo…" she whispered, covering her eyes. She had hoped that she and Romeo would never have to face on the battlefield, but their families being enemies in both the past and the future, that was impossible. She heard footsteps approaching her. She looked up to see Romeo standing over her.

"Juliet," he whispered, he sat beside her. She noticed his pallor was very pale with a hint of green that brought out his eyes. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst. Romeo put an arm around her, he was shaking as well. There they sat in each other's arms, Romeo's rose scent and Juliet's iris scent combined and calmed them both.

"Fight with all your might," said Juliet, Romeo looked down at her. Light flashed across her eyes, "Don't seem weak to your family—fight us!" She gripped his vest tightly, Romeo looked away, he knew what she meant—fight her—for real…

"I'll—I'll try not to hurt you or your father," he whispered, running a finger from her forehead, down the side of her cheek. Juliet nodded, she needed him to fight well. Romeo wrapped her in his arms and breathed her in.

A bell rang in the distance four times, the couple looked to the afternoon sky, it was time.

The arena was filled with people, more than any of the other previous duels Juliet noticed. On the balconies that overlooked the arena many nobles stood watching as the Montagues and Capulets took the field. Juliet had her uncles and father recheck her armor as she clenched her sword handle tighter, her eyes turned to Romeo who too was being checked. Romeo felt his heart burn inside his chest as his father's voice rumbled in the background.

"We're ready to go," said Lord Capulet, smiling at Juliet, "Are you ready?" Juliet only nodded, too afraid to open her mouth. He touched her shoulder, rubbing it warmly. The crowd fell silent as the announcer banged his cane on the deck three times.

"To my right, the Duelers of the House of Capulet, His Grace, Archduke Orsino Capulet and the Lady Cordelia de Capulet," he then gestured to the left side of the field, "To my left the Duelers of the House of Montague, Lord Laertes Montague and Lord Benvolio de Montague," The crowd screams and cheered as the two groups walked onto the field. Archduke Capulet waved to the crowd as their cheers escalated, Montague remained silent while Romeo and Juliet stared straight ahead.

The duelers met in the center of the field, Montague across from the Archduke and Romeo across from Juliet. The announcer then banged his cane twice and the crowd fell silent once again. Juliet looked up to see her mother nervously leaning over the side of the railing to look at her husband, Lady Montague doing the same.

"Duelers, the rules are as stated: the first person from either side to make a blow that would bring on death, shall be the winner! Now…SALUTE!" Romeo removed his sword from its sheath, raising it into a salute before him. Juliet's eyes looked frightened as she did the same to him, both knew they had to end this, quickly, before Montague got any ideas…

"BOW!" The Montagues and Capulets bowed to each other, never taking their eyes off one another, then raising back to straight postures. Each then set into their personal guard, ready to strike.

"DUEL!!" The word barely finished from the announcer's mouth when Montague pounced. His sole target was the Archduke during this duel and both Romeo and Juliet knew it. Juliet jumped in front of her father, side swiping Montague's attack. He swiftly turned around and met his blade with Lord Capulet's. Romeo then charged Juliet, their blades struck with a shower of sparks. Both knew they had to fight for the pretense of being enemies here!

The duel lasted an hour long, neither side willing to give in. Of course the players switched their dueling partners every once and awhile. Juliet found Montague's fighting skills mainly to be brute force, meant to wear down the person as much as possible. But her years of training with Curio and his strength attacks strengthened her against the attacks.

Romeo found Lord Capulet was skilled with his sword and mind. Much like his daughter, he studied his opponent's attacks and movements, but Romeo had also studied for years on how to study his opponent's attacks as well. He beat his tutor more than once in this, he had to or else…he would be beaten by his father for his 'weakness.' Swords clashed, ringed and gave off sparks as the four tangoed in and out of the web of attacks, parries and thrusts.

"This ends now," whispered Montague, Romeo gasped, nearly missing a swipe from Juliet's sword to his arm. His eyes flashed to his father, the deadly look in his eye told him everything…The time had come when Montague charged Lord Capulet, his sword ready to take a deadly strike. Juliet could see her father tiring slightly. The images of her parent's murder flashed through her mind, she could not let Montague hurt her father. She leapt in front of Montague blocking the attack with her blade. She pushed it aside only to have Montague's blade slash her arm. She gave a muffled cry, but held her ground.

Romeo heard her cry and charged at his father to find himself blocked by the Archduke. He promised Juliet he would not hurt her father, but his overwhelming need to protect her, surged through him. As he fought on, trying to reach her. As he raised a strike, Capulet jabbed at him, Romeo stepped aside. Yet the blade sliced his side, he winced but fought on. Juliet used all of her strength to push away Montague's blade then aimed her blade at his throat, while using her foot to come up from under and knocked his sword from his hand. Yet he roughly pushed her back, Juliet felt herself flying as she flew backwards and hit the ground, hard. Romeo stood still in shock, staring at her. The distraction of Romeo allowed the Archduke to whirl around on the unguarded Montague to lean in and strike his armor at his heart.

"The Duel has ended…the Capulets win!" Screams and cheers rose as hundreds of people rose to their feet. The Archduke slowly drew away from Montague, he got to his feet his eyes burning with rage. Romeo dropped his sword and ran to Juliet's side. She lay still on the grass, blood blossoming from her arm, she wasn't moving. Romeo felt her real name bubble to his lips, but he bit it back.

"Cordelia!" he cried kneeling beside her, he wished he could take her into his arms and carry her away but knew it was impossible here. Instead he shook her shoulders,

"Cordelia! Wake up!" he yelled, then whispered, "Please…" Juliet's brow moved as a groan came from her lips. Romeo breathed a sigh of relief. Her shining eyes opened to stare at him…

"What?" she asked, her hand went to her ringing head as she slowly sat up, Romeo's arms wide as to catch her if she fell back. Her watery eyes met Romeo's, they were glowing as he gave her a soft smile,

"The Capulets win, you've won!" Juliet's eyes widened as she tried to sake the dizziness from her head. Juliet looked up to see the Capulets and the people cheering as petals rained down as the House of Capulet banner was raised above the stage. Juliet smiled as Romeo helped her to her feet. She stumbled slightly and fell into his arms, they stayed there only for a second before the Capulet twins seized her from his arms.

"Come on, Cordelia!" cried Sebastian, on one arm,

"We have our prize and recognition to be received!" cried Cesario on the other arm. Juliet was then heaved onto the stage beside her father. Juliet looked out to the sea of people staring at them. The words of announcer as he handed out the gold prize were dulled as she looked on the people cheering her family on. She had to blink away the tears that lingered in her eyes. This well of happiness could not…be taken away…Romeo clapped on with the rest as the Capulet group raised their swords in salute to the other duelers. He could see Juliet was truly happy. That was all that mattered,

"FOR NEO-VERONA, I STAND!"


	18. Chapter 18

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 18: Injuries

"Cordelia," Juliet looked away from the crowd to see her father looking worriedly down at her.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, smiling at him, as they walked off the platform as the crowd parted to let them pass. He pointed to her still bleeding arm and the bump now forming on her head.

"You should go to the medical tent, see your injuries straightened out. Then join us in the Great Hall, okay?" Juliet had hardly felt the deep cut on her arm during the battle though she did feel the hit to her head. Now that both injuries were mentioned they throbbed and she winced. Agreeing with her father she went toward the medical tent, trying to make her way through the deep crowd.

Romeo hardly received two words from his father after the battle, though he was sure he'd receive an earful later. One of his older uncles insisted Romeo see the doctor in the medical tent to get is cut fixed before dinner was served. So Romeo went. While battling the crowds which were in number now that the duels were over people were everywhere now that the people from the stands had swamped the field. He was so distracted by the shouts and watching his feet, he ran into someone.

"Ouch!" cried a female voice. Romeo looked up to see he had hit Juliet's bad arm. She looked up at him with a grimace,

"I'm sorry!" he cried out reaching for her hand, Juliet took it. After seemed to be hours the two had worked their way to the medical tent.

"Here it is," murmured Juliet, pulling aside the flap, they entered. Inside the tent were five tables covered in white cloth. A cabinet was set up beside a sixth table where a man of about forty sat writing notes.

"Um…excuse me," called Romeo as they walked toward him. The man looked up from his notes and gave them a friendly smile.

"Good afternoon, sir and lady. What might I do for you?" They stopped in front of his desk and he slipped on a pair of glasses. Only then did he see the cuts and bruises on the two of them.

"Oh! You two need treatment, of course!" He then opened the cabinet pulling out medical supplies and set them down on the table. He gestured for Romeo to hop up first. Romeo removed his sword and belt. The man smiled and offered Romeo his hand which Romeo shook, hard,

"Dr. Roberts, at you're service. What House are you from?" he asked, while writing down things on a piece of paper while he examined Romeo's injuries.

"Montague…" replied Romeo as the man poked at the cut at his side, wincing.

"Name?" The doctor took out from the cabinet a cloth and a bottle of a sharp smelling liquid.

"Benvolio…" The doctor had Romeo hold up his shirt just above the wound and drenched it with the liquid that made Romeo cry out. Juliet reached out and grabbed his hand in comfort.

"It's all right, it just cleanses the wound before I bind it." He gave Romeo a jovial smile while Romeo looked like he could kill the man. The doctor told funny stories that made them both laugh as he wrapped Romeo up in bandages.

"There you go, Sir Benvolio," said Roberts happily, "You may be on you're way, while I treat the lady," Romeo hopped off the table and grabbed his sword. As the doctor cleaned his hands, Juliet removed her sword and took Romeo's place. He gave her glancing look to see if she wanted him to stay. She waved him as if to say, 'Go, I'm fine.' Romeo gave her a smile as he exited the tent leaving Juliet in quite silence as Dr. Roberts popped up beside her.

"AH! Let's see!" he cried, writing stuff down on his charts again. "Name and House please," Juliet smiled at him though fearing pain after what see saw the doctor do to Romeo…

"Cordelia…House of Capulet," The doctor scribbled down those notes then set aside still holding his quill.

"Let's take a look at that head wound," With careful fingers he probed Juliet's skull and examined the bump on her head. Juliet winced. He waved his quill in front of her face asking her follow it as he moved it side to side, up and down. Taking notes he asked,

"Have you been unconscious, feel dizzy…?" Juliet gave a soft nod, the doctor bit his lip,

"Well I'm sorry, miss. But there is little I suggest for this head wound other than ice and rest, make sure for the next twelve hours you have someone by your side. If you feel dizzy or feel as if you are faint, please have someone find me. Now to that arm, please remove your vest and shirt please," Juliet blushed furiously at his request, of course she had undershirts on but…After removing her vest and outer shirt. The doctor examined the cut,

"It's not deep at all, some bandages will do." Once again the bandages and the smelly liquid reappeared. The liquid stung but only for a moment. As the doctor finished tying the bandages he noticed a mark on Juliet's arm. Juliet looked down to see him staring at the birthmark on her arm. _Oh no…he…_ Dr. Roberts twisted her arm back and forth staring at.

"This is…" Juliet leapt off the table, grabbing her shirt pulling it over herself.

"I-I must leave…" The doctor reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Miss, I am the doctor for the Capulet family, I know what I see. That is a familiar birthmark I have seen on Her Highness Juliet Fiammata Erss de Capulet! I know it, I!" Juliet tried to pull her arm from his grasp, but he was strong for someone his age.

"Please…don't…" she cried.

"Please…miss. I won't tell but I need to know who you are. You and I are in strictest confidence." Juliet stopped struggling, she had to trust someone with her and Romeo's secret…

"Do you promise you won't tell…anyone?" The doctor nodded letting go of her hand. Juliet slumped onto a nearby stool, sweat building up on her palms and forehead.

"I…I…am Juliet…Juliet Fiammata Erss de Capulet…" The doctor nodded, listening,

"The boy…Benvolio…is really Romeo…Montague, we came not from 30 years in the future, but fourteen…" She breathed in, her heart clenched.

"We came by a door…" She then shook her head, standing up, "I've said too much."

"Why have you not told you're families, used fake names?" Juliet kept shaking her head again and again, shivering. Roberts then took Juliet's hand and knelt before her.

"Your Highness, may I request that you at least allow one person in your family to know the secret…the full secret." Juliet gasped, he knew that she had more to say?! He smiled,

"I know you have more to tell, so may I get one of your family members for you to tell?" Juliet thought it could not be her parents someone who… She remembered her grandmother's shocked eyes when she first saw her and the odd looks she gave her after she left the field with Romeo…

"Please, get my grandmother…please," Juliet gripped the edges of the stool tightly as Roberts left the tent with a bow. Within a space of five minutes he returned with her grandmother, bowing her in as she rushed to Juliet.

"My dear, the doctor says you wish to speak to me. Have you been…?" The question hung in the air leading Juliet to blush. She only shook her head,

"Doctor…please," Roberts re-rolled up her sleeve to show her birthmark again. Her grandmother's eyes went straight to the mark,

"What…?"

"Your Grace…The girl before you has been hiding her true identity for some reason—can you tell me which of your family members has that mark?" Her fingers ran over the mark making Juliet shiver.

"Of course, I know all my family members distinguishing mark and traits so that if…" She bit her lip and looked away then back the birthmark, "This looks like the birthmark on my granddaughter, Juliet," Her eyes then widened to look up at Juliet. Silence enveloped the room, her eyes grew smaller.

"Impossible…you're not." Roberts put a hand on Juliet's shoulder,

"While examining the wound on her arm I saw it and recognized it too. In my confidence she told be the truth instead of Cordelia de Capulet coming 30 years in the future, she comes only fourteen years. She is your granddaughter, Juliet," The Dowager stared at Juliet,

"I'm sorry, but I was afraid Romeo and I might change the future if we told you who we really were though…though I wish we could,"

"Romeo?" spoke her grandmother, "Romeo Candore Van de Montague? Laertes and Portia's son?" Juliet nodded,

"You know him as Benvolio…Romeo and I were running away from Montague guards when we ran into a large, beautiful door. We touched the crests of our families, our hands were glued to it and the door…took our blood. We went down a corridor and the door on the other side opened to white light and now we are here." She cried spreading her arms out.

"Why were you running from Laertes' guards?" asked Roberts, her grandmother now sat on a stool beside her.

"My fighting abilities, my awkwardness around my family…Romeo and I…it is all because…fourteen years ago in my time…" For over an hour Juliet told her and Romeo's story from the beginning—the night Montague killed her entire family. When she was finished the sun was setting to the west.

"We must tell your father," breathed, a pale faced Roberts.

"NO!" cried Juliet "The future cannot be changed, no matter how much Romeo and I want it to change. And…and I want to know my family without the stigmatism of being the lone Capulet survivor…" Tears bottled around her eyes, warm arms wrapped around her, just as Lady Portia did in the convent. Her grandmother held her tightly. Juliet sobbed into her shoulder, letting out her emotions that she only allowed Cordelia or Romeo to see.

"You have gone through so much you and Romeo," she pulled away to cup Juliet's face, her brown eyes sparkling with tears, "Neither Roberts nor myself will tell anyone else your secret until you are ready, okay?" Juliet smiled, nodding vigorously.

"Your Graces?" Juliet and the Dowager turned to the doctor, Roberts bowed to them both, "Upon the heads of my beloved wife and three children—on my honor and service to the House of Capulet, I will not tell a soul of your true identity, Lady Juliet, even if it means death." Juliet nodded.

"Neither will I," said her grandmother, "On my dear husband's grave and on my honor as well," Juliet exited the tent that evening not only fixed physically, but emotionally.


	19. Chapter 19

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 19: Victory and Defeat

Juliet walked alone to the Great Hall, her heart and mind in a better place. The servants bowed to her, seeing her and flung the door open. A rush of cheers and noise greeted her. Hands pulled her inside as a wine glass was placed into her hand. Numerous, smiling faces and pats on the back made her face feel heated as a smile rushed to her lips. A tinkle of glass pulled the mass of people away from her. At the far end of the table, laden with food, sat her father, mother and newly knowledgeable grandmother. She gave Juliet a wink as she looked at her.

"Cordelia," said the Archduke, standing up. He raised his glass to her as did everyone in the family. A blush filled Juliet's cheeks, "Because of your determination against Lord Montague, in removing a chance for Montague to strike, we're we able to win," They all raised their glasses to Juliet though she sputtered that it was the Archduke who won it for the House of Capulet.

"I know, Cordelia," said her mother, smiling "You both won it for us," Everyone raised their glasses with clinking of glass crying out,

"To the House of Capulet!" Juliet found herself laughing as she drunk the full glass of wine. Her cheeks doubled in color as her cousins, brothers and her younger self jumped on her in joy. Rising to her feet the Dowager clapped her hands to her family,

"Outside, everyone, the fireworks are to start soon," Everyone moved outside, the children pushing ahead. Edward took the young Juliet's hand half leading, half pulling his sister from the room to the open balcony. Juliet smiled as she gathered a piece of bread and a fruit to eat now that her stomach was better. The fireworks blazed outside as a multitude of colors passed through the starry sky and exploded in showers of colored sparks.

The commoners started up in awe as the colored light washed over everyone's faces. Children squeal while some were held in their parents' arms eyes wide though they showed signs of sleepiness. The sounds of the fireworks crackling overhead brought back memories from the Flower Festival of the future. Under fireworks she and Romeo had their first kiss. Her lips tingled at the thought and she blushed. Looking around at the other noble families, she did not see him.

"I hope he's alright," she murmured.

Romeo, was not alright, he was in quite some trouble with his father. Romeo was called soon after exiting the medical tent, by a Montague guard. Romeo ran up the marble steps toward the other activities of the day when a voice called,

"Lord Benvolio," Romeo turned to see a guard in his family colors, bearing his family crest. The guard stopped not bowing to him.

"Lord Montague wants a word with you in his private study." Romeo sighed, rolling his eyes. Here comes the earful he'd been thinking of before. With a nod he followed the guard down the passageways to his father's private study.

Inside, numerous candles were lit around the study, casing it in an ominous setting. His mother was sitting in a chair to the side under a portrait of herself and a newborn Romeo, in her arms was himself, half-asleep. Romeo found his father ruminating over papers on his desk. Romeo's hand went to his sword, ready for an attack. Laertes turned around, glaring coldly at Romeo.

"Who trained you to fight boy?" Romeo held back the urge to run at the coldness in his father's voice,

"My father was able to have the best swordsman in Neo-Verona teach me," he responded with equal coldness.

"Then your father's money was wasted. You may have excellent fighting skills but you did not use them fully!"

"I fought as I deemed fit, my lord," glared Romeo, his voice rising. Laertes slammed a fist onto the desk.

"Laertes," scolded his wife as their son gave a small moan in her arms.

"You should have used those damned skills to help me win!" Romeo could see the murderer his mother spoke of in the convent coming through in his eyes and in his face. Romeo took a step back, his hand tightening on his sword. His eye darted to his mother, she had his younger self tight in her arms, trying to keep him quite as she spoke quietly to him. Yet her eyes were wide looking from her husband's face to Romeo's sword hand.

"My lord, this is not all about winning—" With a crack his neck snapped as his head turned right. The burn of the slap was engraved in Romeo's memory since childhood. Stepping back two more steps he placed a hand over the slap mark. He glared at his father as he raged at Romeo,

"The Capulets are not to overrule us, sir! We could have won, I could have—" Romeo gasped, his plans were even here…the murder the House of the Capulets… He rounded on Romeo again pointing to his now crying infant son,

"My infant son will one day be a better fighter than you are!" _Sorry to disappoint you, Father…_Romeo thought, he leaned back as his father's face was inches from his. The same sea-green eyes which Romeo inherited from his father, burning.

"Laertes, please…" begged Portia as she tried to calm their son's escalating cries, "Lower your tone, Romeo is…"

"I believe I fought well, sir," contradicted Romeo, coldly. Laertes' eyes blazed, he did not like people to contradict him. Romeo did not fear him. Here he had no power, he only glared.

"You dare…" Laertes' eyes went dark as night as raised his hand again, shouting,

"Contradict me, you stupid boy!"

"Enough!" cried Portia, the two men turned to look at her. Portia's calm blue eyes raged with sorrow, embarrassment and anger. In her arms her son wailed from the loud voices. "Enough Laertes, our House lost today—that is the truth. Benvolio did his best to help you win. You cannot slap this boy, you may be the head of this House, but you cannot slap this child. Would you slap Romeo?" she asked, holding their wailing son to him. Laertes looked down at the teary eyed baby, his face did not soften.

"No," he spat, looking away from his son to his unknown elder self. Portia then nodded and put an arm around Romeo with her free arm. Her face was still angry, but fear was in her eyes. Romeo could see she knew, if her husband could slap a total stranger, he could slap her…or their son…

"We're going to dinner and watch the fireworks, I suggest you calm yourself down here, dear…and pray…" Her fingers tightened around Romeo's shoulder as she led him away. Romeo's hand went to the still burning, red mark on his face. His father slapped him more than once while his mother was in the room and ten times more after she left. The man had no compassion for him, not even as a baby. The only time his father was ever happy to see him was the day he was born!

The walk to dinner was quite for some time before Portia said,

"I'm sorry he hit you, Benvolio," she touched his burning cheek, "My husband's temper can be…great when he's upset." Her brow crinkled in worry but then she smiled at him. "You did well today, do not let anything he said get to you," Romeo nodded. If only she knew what was to become the man she still believed loved her and her son. As they reached the nobles balcony the fireworks were well under way. Romeo stared up at the flashing colors, his fists clenched and his cheek burning.

"Father…" he breathed, his eyes blazing. He wished Juliet was close by, he needed her…badly. Her smile would cheer him up instantly. Romeo's eyes scanned the crowd until he saw her. Standing with her family, laughing and smiling pointing to the skies with her elder brothers. A hint of a smile crossed his face,

"Juliet…" The instant he spoke her name, her head turned. Her eyes lit up upon seeing him. She excused herself from her family and ran to him, two glasses of wine in her hands. Seeing the sad and angry look on his face she stopped.

"Romeo?" she whispered, her eyes now full of concern, "Are you—" Her eyes widened when she saw the red mark on his face. Putting the wine glasses on a table, she took his face into her hands. Her fingers ran over the red mark, her face twisted in disgust,

"He hit you, didn't he?" Romeo nodded, blushing as people passed them,

"Juliet…people are around," She looked around to see some people watching them, with odd looks on their faces. Juliet instantly let go with a blush, murmuring for forgiveness. With a quick smile, Juliet then handed Romeo the wine glass and clinked hers against his. With a smile Romeo and Juliet drank them down as they stayed at each others side for the remainder of the evening.


	20. Chapter 20

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 20: Passion

When the last of the fireworks lit the night's sky, Romeo looked to Juliet. She was a warm weight as they stood side by side, leaning against him. Her eyes were glazed as she watched the sky color and fade. He kissed her hair and then slowly, turned her away from the fireworks and the crowd.

"Romeo?" she whispered, as he led her away. He leaned into her, whispering in her ear,

"It's late Juliet, we've had a long day," Juliet nodded, the wine and her tiredness was kicking in making her sleepy. Before she knew it, Romeo had guided her back to their room. Romeo kicked the door closed behind then as Juliet sat on the bed. She began to undo her belt buckle which was now caught on her vest. After several minutes she freed the buckle and sword from the cloth. The sword fell with a clank to the floor. Juliet yawned stretching her sore limbs, trying to be careful of her head and arm. She then rose and lit the candles on both of the bed side tables to give the room light. She moved around the room with a haze as she lit up the room.

A sudden hiss of pain, pulled Juliet back from her sleepiness, literally. A deep flush covered her face as she stared wide eyed at Romeo. Romeo was struggling to remove his shirt without causing further pain to his side. In the process, his head and neck were covered by his shirt, his vest on the ground…showing the upper half of his body naked to her eyes. As Romeo struggled she could see every muscle taunt under his skin, pale, gleaming slightly with sweat…Shaking her head quickly as emotions and feelings built inside her, Juliet hopped off the bed and grabbed Romeo's shirt.

"Hold, on," she said, grasped tightly onto his shirt and pulled. The shirt slipped off easily. Romeo's flustered face, as red as Juliet's, and messy hair emerged.

"Thank you," he murmured, rolling up the shirt and throwing it onto a chair. Romeo noticed Juliet staring at him, Juliet quickly turned around, deeply red in the face.

"I'm sorry!" She heard his footsteps move away. She then began to unbutton her vest which she threw aside then unbuttoned her regular shirt. When she turned around Romeo was still standing there, watching her.

"Wah! Romeo, don't scare me like that," she cried trying to cover up herself from the three buttons she undid that showed skin and the curve of her breasts. Romeo tried to take a step back but slipped on the vest he had thrown on the floor. Instead of falling back, he fell toward her.

"WAH!"

"AH!" Juliet felt him fall onto her and her feet came out from under her she fell back upon the bed. She felt the heavy weight of Romeo's body upon hers and the softness of the bed under her. She opened her eyes, as the weight on top of her was lifted. Her eyes opened to see Romeo's flushed neck, face and wide eyes staring at her.

"Juliet…I," Juliet squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment and…and…something stirring deep inside of her, an emotion…she only felt around Romeo. They had been like this before…

_A gray, rainy day and they were entrapped. Juliet, dressed in her male disguise with her tight vest to hide her figure and wig even giving Romeo the name 'Odin'. Only three days before had she learned as her persona, the Red Whirlwind, that Romeo, her Romeo, was the son of Archduke Montague. The son of the very man and House whom she swore revenge on for the deaths of her family. For days she was in the throws of depression, until she came to her family graveyard and encountered Romeo and Cielo because the Pegasus was called there by the smell of iris. There she sat in the shack in her dripping wet clothes as she averted her eyes as Romeo removed his wet shirt and placed them over a fire. _

"_Aren't you going to dry your clothes?" said Romeo, placing his shirt over the fire, looking at Juliet's wet clothes. Juliet startled, she knew removing her clothes in front of him would reveal her identity as a woman. _

"_No," she murmured, burying her face into her wet cloak. Romeo looked up at her oddly, "I'm…I'm fine like this,"_

"_Why?" Juliet lifted her head in her haughtiest voice proclaimed,_

"_I don't believe in undressing in the presence of others," Romeo came around the fire to look at her, with an odd look on his face,  
"You're embarrassed? And you call yourself a man!" Juliet looked up at his face, blushing, _

"_That's not why!" Romeo laughed at her as she noticed her clothes were dripping water,  
"That a strange fellow! Don't blame me if you catch a cold!" At that instant Cielo, outside the small hut began to whicker and whine, in need of attention. _

"_Ah! Coming Cielo," murmured Romeo, as he opened the door and let cold air come in he turned to Juliet with a hint of a smile,  
"I'm going to towel him down. If you want to undress and dry your clothes, you'd best do it now," With that the door snapped behind him. For a minute or two Juliet remained with her back to the fire. At any moment he could return while she removed her wet wig and clothes. She then sneezed, being out as late as it was but if she caught a cold because of her foolishness…neither Cordelia nor Conrad would be happy. Looking back to the warm fire she stripped herself of her cloak, vest and shirt. Laying them out on poles close to the fire she removed them all but for her undershirt, tights, and boot. She finally pulled off the sopping wig and placed it on the last remaining pole. She rubbed her hands together to get warm, praying her clothes would dry fast enough. But not fast enough, the door clicked open as Romeo called to Cielo, _

"_I'm sorry but that's the best I can—" Juliet stood up crying out, there was nowhere to hide herself here. Romeo stopped on the threshold, staring at her as she stared back at him. His eyes widened as he said her name, _

"_J-Juliet?" He took a step forward, toward her. She was now truly frightened. If he was the son of her enemy, he now knew of her identity as a boy, 'Odin.' Frightened she took a step back, all of Conrad's plans would fall to pieces…Suddenly she tripped over the chair Romeo had laid his clothes out on. She was falling toward the fire. Juliet shut her eyes in fear. Romeo ran forward grabbing her wrist, using the chair and his now burning clothes as a foot place to push himself and Juliet away from the fire. _

_Both lay unconscious on the floor, Romeo on top of Juliet. Juliet awoke first, horrified to find Romeo lying on top of her. Romeo groaned and slowly raised himself so that he hovered over Juliet, red covered both their faces as they stared wide eyed at each other. _

"_Juliet?"_

"Juliet?" called out Romeo's voice again. Juliet's eyes snapped open to see his face hovering inches from hers, his eyes grave. "Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes surveying her body for damaged, "Did I hurt you?" Juliet closed her slightly open mouth as her stomach jumped, nodding.

His eyes then softened, he leaned in and kissed her. Juliet lay there in shock, heat rising all about her. Romeo pressed his lips harder onto hers, hungrily asking for more. Juliet gently put her arms about his neck and brought him closer to her. Their lips pressed harder and harder as if they wanted, no needed something deeper. Juliet pulled away for air, staring confused at him. He kissed her as if he needed her so badly.

"Romeo, are you alright?" Romeo, still hovering over her, bit his lip, looking away.

"My father did hit me…I saw…" He began to shake, Juliet took hold of his shoulders to calm him. "I saw the murderer that he was, he didn't hesitate to hit me, some one he doesn't know! Even my mother saw it…I," A sob came from his throat as his sea-green eyes closed tightly. Juliet hated to see him like this, in pain. So she reached up and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Romeo's eyes shot open at her sudden kiss, it was brief. When she pulled away, she took his face into her hands and had his eyes, glistening with tears, look into hers.

"I've told you before, you are not to blame," Romeo then calmed down, blinking the tears away. He lowered himself on top of her body. He continued to kiss her with urging need. When he pulled away, a sly smile came across Juliet's lips wrapped her legs around his waist then rolled herself on top of him.

"Oh no, you don't," she murmured in his ear. Romeo laughed at her until he winced from his hurt side,

"Sorry," He wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her closer to him. Their lips seemed to be locked for hours, as they kissed deeper and deeper, harder and harder. When they came up for air Romeo searched Juliet's calm, but happy face.

"Juliet," he whispered, stroking her cheek, she smiled at him, "There's something…I want to try…" A blushed covered her face as she stuttered,

"W-What?" Romeo kissed her forehead then her nose, both of her cheeks, while she giggled madly, half from anticipation, half from fear. He reached her lips and kissed her hard, Juliet gripped hard onto his shoulders. Slowly as her lips became semi-numb as an emotion, or feeling spread through her body, Romeo slowly opened her mouth open with his own.

Juliet clenched tighter to him, trying not to dig her fingernails into his back in fear. Yet, curious herself, her lips widened on their own. Slowly and careful she felt Romeo's tongue touch hers. At first she felt like pulling away, this was too much. But he was so slow and so gentle, it made her burn. The kiss grew deeper as they tasted one another and found a deep burn, no a longing deep within their selves. As they kissed their hands roamed each others bodies, even Juliet allowed Romeo to finish unbuttoning her shirt to throw it aside. Juliet admired him as she lay on top of him the flat plains of his chest and the strength and softness of his hands. Romeo would kiss her neck in the hollow which made her groan.

Romeo's hands slowly, carefully slid up under her undershirt his fingers lightly running over her stomach and back. Juliet began to giggle, so much so she rolled off of him in a fit of giggles. Romeo rolled onto his good side, propping his head up with one hand and tickling her with the other.

"S-stop it! Romeo, please," she begged trying to swat his hand away through her laughter. Romeo stopped, crawling over top of her again as she calmed from her giggle fit. Her watery eyes found his amused smile staring down at her.

"Ticklish are we?" he asked, raising a hand at which she slapped away. He dove his hands under her back, running them up her back, Juliet laughed,

"HA! Stop!" Romeo silenced her laugh with a kiss, diving straight into her mouth. Juliet groaned under him her waving hands clutching his back, sliding her hands down his back. When they came up for air, Juliet began to tickle Romeo in return. Thus a tickle fight ensued between the two of them, laughing so hard until they cried.

When the laughter died down they curled up under the covers, worn out and tired, their lips and tongues, numb. Sides and faces aching from laughter and smiles on their lips. The day's seemingly woeful events, tided over to laughter and passion. Juliet kissed Romeo's sleeping face as her eyes closed as she whispered,

"We should do this more often,"


	21. Chapter 21

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

14 Years in the Future

Chapter 21: The Capulet Allies

A dingy, old carriage left the walls of the Keep heading west on a narrow dirt road. Driving the carriage was a cloaked man, his strongly built body tense as the carriage passed the Keep's gates. The tension only released when the Keep was no longer insight. Sitting next to him sat another man in a tan colored cloak, an iris pinned to the lapel. He looked over his shoulder with a sigh,

"Hoods off," Francisco and Curio removed their cloaks, but kept their weapons close. Francisco tapped on the carriage wall behind him, a small wooden shutter opened and brown eyes stared back at him.

"We're fine," Antonio's voice murmured. Francisco nodded,

"I'll tell you when we reach the hide out," Antonio then snapped the shutter tightly and turned around in the carriage. Clutching his still injured side sat his grandfather, Conrad, his face firm. Across from him sat Tybalt and Benvolio who was brave enough to venture with the ragtag gang in his father's place.

"Everyone is following us in groups," murmured Conrad, his voice thick. Tybalt opened the window and leaned out. Sure enough, only minutes after the carriage had left did six more, stacked on them were boxes. Tybalt smirked as he closed the window.

"Lady Franese has done us a service," Conrad stiffly nodded. "The fools only needed to see the family crest and let them pass. Not knowing who or what was inside and what was in the boxes." Tybalt laughed, Montague's own guards let the Capulet Allies slip out of city with boxes of weapons at their disposal!

"Her Ladyship has always supported the House of Capulet, she took Lady Juliet in that very night," Tybalt could hardly believe it, or at least what he was doing and where he was going for that matter. In these seven carriages which were released on the order of Lady Franese, claiming they held goods she was taking to her summer estate in Mantua, were actually the Capulet Allies. All of them. Where they were heading was an old mansion in a forest outside of a large Nobel summer estate village in Padua.

Somehow there were more Capulet Allies outside of Neo-Verona than Conrad originally believed. After the failed attempt against Montague was spread around the country, many of them found ways to contact Conrad and were able to arrange a meeting. Somehow they were to arrange a coup that would bring back, rescue or find Lady Juliet.

Tybalt shook his head as he leaned against the soft seat. He shouldn't be here! He should be infiltrating the Castle and killing Montague, but no. He was fulfilling his mother's dying wish, to protect his family. The carriage jumped on a bump on the road. Antonio flew up in his seat, while Benvolio fell forward.

"Ah!" he cried, with a scoff Tybalt grabbed the boy by his collar and pulled him back on his seat. Benvolio blushed as he stuttered, "T-thank you," Tybalt rolled his eyes. Conrad, clutched tightly in his hands a box. The box was wrapped in cloth, hidden from everyone in the carriage. Yet Tybalt knew what it was.

Inside was the Sword of the House of Capulet, returned to Conrad by Lady Portia, Montague's former wife and Romeo's own mother!

_There was a knock on the theatre door as Willy made sure he was getting the final count of passengers per carriage, _

"_Fourty-two, Fourty-three…" The knock came suddenly that Willy lost count, "Goodness! Who would be knocking here at this hour in the morning?" The Capulet Allies melted into shadows. Willy puffed his hair then pointed for Antonio to get the door. With a groan the cloaked boy obeyed. A harsh wind blew that morning, Antonio opened the door to see a woman in a cloak on the doorstep. _

"_Good morning, may I speak to the owner of this theatre?" Antonio nodded, pulling the door open enough for the woman to come inside. Antonio could hear the clack of metal as the men drew their weapons. _

"_I am the owner, my lady. What may I do for you?" The woman pulled off her hood, Willy jumped back. "My Lady Portia!" Portia smiled, _

"_It is good to see you too, Sir William," Willy bowed looking slightly behind him at the hidden men. _

"_To what do I owe this pleasure?" Portia, then pulled her hands out from under her cloak, a long object wrapped in a piece of cloth was in her hands. _

"_I need to speak to Sir Conrad if he is here," Antonio gasped, his hand on his dagger…Willy was taken aback and adopted a serious tone. _

"_I'm afraid…"Lady Portia raised her hand, shaking her head. _

"_I know he is here, I am here to speak to him about the princess," A murmur of quiet voices came from behind Willy and Lady Portia gasped. Conrad stepped forward from the shadows with a bow. _

"_My Lady Portia," Portia nodded her head in return, still clutching the item in her hands. "You know of Lady Juliet?" Portia gripped the object tight as she spoke, _

"_A week ago at night during the rain we found her wandering the streets, soaked to the bone. She collapsed in front of the convent I live at. My Sisters and I nursed her back to health. When she awoke I told her who I was. She asked for my son in her sleep." Conrad clenched his hands tightly, Portia noticed this. _

"_My son, Conrad, is nothing like his father, a kind, caring soul. I ensured that by raising him that way," Conrad's hands loosened upon seeing the honest face of the nun. "I called Romeo to the convent and told him everything that happened that night," Her hands tightened on the object she held, her knuckles turning white. Portia dipped her head, "Even what my husband told me that night…still covered in the Archduke's blood," A cry rose up from the shadows, Portia took a step back, Conrad raised a hand and they were silenced. _

"_You're going to look for them…are you?" Conrad nodded. _

"_Yes, we are searching for Lady Juliet. Continue please." Portia's insides screamed to beg the Capulet Allies not to harm her son, but she prayed for the will to continue. _

"_Romeo was disgusted by what I told him. Laertes had forbid me from telling him even as a child. Romeo has believed the same story the people believe today. Romeo denounced his father right there before me. He said… 'And for that I shall give up this name…I am Romeo…that is only name, Mother.' Romeo and Juliet talked late into the night, when I arrived with breakfast the next morning, they were gone." Conrad stared at Portia, a smile then crossed his face. _

"_Your son has a good heart." Portia nodded through tears welling in her eyes. _

"_When they left, Juliet forgot this." With a whoosh the cloth was thrown off the object, it was Juliet's sword. The Capulet Allies now came forward to see their lady's sword in Portia's hands. She held it out to Conrad, her voice strong and firm, _

"_Return this the true Archduchess and please, if you find them, protect my son. As he has protected your lady." Conrad took the sword from Lady Portia, the weight was familiar in his hands. He gripped it tightly, at least he was holding some piece of their beloved mistress. _

"_By this sword and my Lady, I swear to return it to her and to look after your son," Conrad turned around to face the Capulet Allies and raised the sword above his head, _

"'_BENEATH THE IRIS BANNER!'"_

A jump in the road awoke Tybalt, his hand flying to his dagger. The sun was setting in the distance from behind the carriage curtain, the light bleeding through. Tybalt shook his head.

"You fell asleep," he heard Benvolio murmur, dim lights lit his face from the single candle in the carriage held by Conrad. Antonio was slumped against the carriage wall, snoring. Conrad looked out the window,

"Nearly there," Tybalt pulled aside the curtain to see they were in a large town in the pale oranges and purples of the sunset Tybalt could see the outlines of large houses on the hills. Tybalt scoffed throwing the curtain back so he could not see. Conrad watched him intently. The road became extremely bumpy, Antonio and a now slumbering Benvolio were bounced awake. Conrad had to blow out the candle. Total darkness set in as the carriages passed into a deep forest. Tybalt kept a hand on one of his weapons just in case.

The shutter opened and violet eyes appeared,

"We're nearly there, Tybalt get on the roof and hold the torch to lead the way," said Francisco's urgent voice. The shutter then closed, with a sigh Tybalt knelt on the floor. Counting to five he tore open the door, spinning his legs and torso up so that with a twist of his body, he landed on the roof. The door was closed with a snap by Benvolio. Francisco held tightly with one hand onto a handle on the seat while the other held a torch held aloft. Tybalt gripped onto the railing and sat crossed legged on the roof. He took the torch from Francisco who sighed,

"Thank goodness," He then moved his arm this way and that to stretch out the sore muscles. Curio only snorted. Tybalt could hear shouts behind them and turned just enough to see the other six carriages carrying bobbing lights. Tybalt smirked,

"A Capulet procession,"

Hours seemed to pass, more than once Francisco and Tybalt traded places to keep the torch up as the procession made its way through the dense forest. Inside Antonio and Benvolio sat on edge at every noise or movement that was made outside of the carriage.

"Relax," groaned Conrad to the two, "We are well armed and protected, besides no one comes this way anymore,"

"Why?" asked Benvolio, curious. Antonio leaned in slowly with a sly grin on his face,

"Because…this forest," Benvolio leaned in, "Is," Benvolio nodded for him to continue is teal eyes growing large, "HAUNTED!" cried Antonio, causing Benvolio to fall back in fear. Conrad then boxed his grandson's ear as he howled in pain.

"No, Antonio that is not the reason." With a sigh Conrad released his grandson's now red ear, "Deep within this forest is the summer estate of the House of Capulet," The two boys stared at the old man with wonder in their eyes. Outside it was Curio's turn to hold the torch as Francisco was explaining the story to Tybalt.

"The estate is hundreds of years old. The first Capulet Archduke had it built deep into the forest to provide his family and himself some peace and quite amongst the forest. So when the coup happened…Montague and his army tore through this forest until the reached the estate. Stationed here were the remaining Capulets who had escaped the massacre in Neo-Verona or who had not been murdered by Montague soldiers sent to their houses,"

"Houses?" asked Tybalt, from his understanding he thought all the Capulets had lived in Neo-Verona with the Archduke as the Montague family now did.

"The Montague Governor positions were once filled by Capulet family members thus to ensure justice and peace. So on the night of the coup, twenty Montague soldiers were sent to each Governor House and at midnight, when all the killings started, they entered the house and killed everyone…Everyone." Francisco lowered his head, his brow creased.

"No one was spared, not even the Archduke's five month son, Alexander. Those who somehow survived were brought to the estate. But within hours Montague and his guards arrived from Neo-Verona and killed the remaining family."

"All but for two," said Tybalt coldly. Francisco nodded. Lights flickered ahead. Tybalt pulled open the shutter and said,

"We're here," Tybalt could see the abandoned estate, the gates had been torn down. Vines and ivy littered the gates. Parts of the house clearly were burned. Windows smashed, doors thrown open. Yet inside the dead house showed signs of life, fires flickered inside and quite murmurings of talk and laughter. The carriages came to a halt at the gate. Twenty some odd men dressed in ancient armor stepped out from the shadows. Tybalt pulled the reigns of the Pegasus to stop. In the flicker of the firelight, the men pulled out their swords. Tybalt's hand reached around for his dagger. Francisco stayed his hand,

"Do they know we're coming?" Tybalt whispered, Francisco nodded, with a 'humph' Tybalt shoved the dagger back in its sheath.

Francisco gracefully leapt from the carriage, his sword left on his seat.

"Greetings," he called, "We hail from Neo-Verona. I am Francisco de Ventidius. I bring Sir Conrad, Captain of the Royal Guard and fifty-five others who are loyal servants of the Capulet family." He then bowed thrusting forward the iris he swiftly unpinned from his cloak,

"'Beneath the Iris Banner,'" He then rose from the bow as the men parted to let a man step forward toward the blonde. He was strongly built an inch taller than Curio, scars across both cheeks and on his hands. His face was clearly of a Moor, his hair chopped short in military style. The armor and sword were old but Tybalt could clearly see they were of the old Capulet Guard.

"I am General Othello de Venice, General of the House of Capulet Guard and Household Guard. Where is Conrad? I must speak with him." He then glared at Francisco, "If he is truly here," With a bow Francisco walked to the carriage and opened the door. Conrad raised a hand, the boys remained in their seats. Conrad handed the cloth covered box to the blonde and stepped outside. The man's eyes widen, he re-sheathed his sword. With a wave of a hand, turning back to his men, he ordered,

"Put those away, they are our allies," With a shifting of metal on metal or leather, the swords were put away as the men from the carriage and mansion gathered around to see each other. Othello walked forward slowly as if he could not believe it,

"Conrad de Biondello?" A smile lit Conrad's face, the first Tybalt had seen that lit his eyes,

"General Othello de Venice?" The two men laughed and embraced, Antonio poked his head around the carriage door to see what was going on, Benvolio following suit though Curio jabbed his thumb at them to get out.

"I thought you were dead old man!" laughed Othello, Conrad shook his head,

"No, no nearly though." He then winced gesturing to his injured side, Othello chuckled.

"Always able to fight through everything even wounded." Conrad smiled back his eyes sad as he looked back at the covered box in Francisco's arms,

"Only in the service of our lady," Othello's eyes widened, his men all gasped, some whispered amongst themselves. Others eyed the box that Conrad fondly patted.

"S-so is it true? Lady Juliet?" Conrad sadly nodded. "How did you escape, my friend, with all the Montague guards…they—" Othello sounded as if uttered the most vile curse word. Conrad leaned back against the carriage, a hand at his temples.

"We were nearly too late to save the princess. Montague guards were chasing our mistress and her companion, Cordelia, they were about to kill them when we saved them. The others in my guard checked the Archduke and Archduchess, already dead, warm and newly killed. I fear Lady Juliet witnessed it, Cordelia confirmed it weeks later," Othello and the others bowed their heads scoffing, some shaking their heads.

"We spilt up. A Pegasus was stationed for me to take the two away from the Keep. Lady Ariel de Franese had secured a place for us to stay, in her son's theatre." Conrad chuckled as he remembered how tightly Cordelia clung to his neck and how tight he held the terrified princess in his arms. "We escaped into the wind and cold, the Castle on fire. I nearly lost the princess when I leapt to the Pegasus, but I held on," Francisco and Curio shot each other looks, they had only heard Conrad's rescue story only twice and were ready to hear it again.

"How did you—she, Lady Juliet—survive all these years?" asked a man standing close to Othello, the others nodded.

"I was able to take in some very loyal people to guard the princess within the days following, Cordelia, of course, then Curio and Francisco made up the group until my grandson joined us." He slapped a hand on proud Antonio's shoulder, "Lady Franese's son's theatre had some hidden rooms which we have used to raise Lady Juliet."

"We disguised her as a boy, Odin. The only times she could be called 'Juliet' and be her own gender was in her room," said Francisco. "A disguise as a boy, kept the 'Daughter Hunts' away from her." Many in the group nodded, some beaming, Othello smiled.

"It seems you have protected her well."

"And trained her well," inputted Curio, "We've taught her since the age of five to fight."

"—So she can be ready to retake Neo-Verona," said Conrad proudly, Benvolio winced in the background.

"Yet…" said Benvolio quietly, "She vanished nearly a week ago after the Archduke…" Othello frowned,

"Yes, we've heard that." He then shot a look over at Conrad, "Is the rumor true? That she ran off with Montague's son? That they vanished into the Castle together and have not returned?" Conrad nodded, sadly. Many of the Capulet Allies murmured amongst themselves with dark looks in their eyes, whispers of her death.

"The last time I saw her, alive and well, but…" insisted Conrad, he then looked away, "But if Montague's boy is protecting her…" There were hisses in the background, Tybalt clenched his fists.

Though he never knew his half-brother the kind face of Romeo's mother popped into his head. He was sure Romeo was as his mother described him and he felt compelled to defend his half-brother but kept his tongue to himself. Othello, seeing the distress, then slapped Conrad's shoulder.

"Come let us all go inside." After maneuvering all seven carriages inside the gated park; the Neo-Verona Capulet Allies unloaded their supplies and were brought inside. Francisco still held the cloth covered box in his arms as Curio brought in a small rectangle object covered in cloth.

"Be careful with that please," he whispered to Curio, "That's our only image of her and…it's your baby!" Curio rolled his eyes as he followed him inside. Tybalt followed the group inside the mansion.

The mansion itself smelled of dust and something musty, something old. Dust littered the floor and remaining furniture surfaces. Drawers pulled out, papers scattered and burnt on the floor and in the old fireplace that now burned with a fire. He could see the mantelpiece had been destroyed, clearly the House symbol was there and had been removed.

Double staircases on either side and been burned, though one narrow stairway remained. In places on the wall there were square or rectangle shapes where paintings once were. As the group moved from room to room, the total damage was clear. Tybalt winced when he saw a dusty family portrait of the entire Capulet family, ripped down the center. Priceless works of art and antique furniture destroyed. Yet the biggest surprise waited in the ballroom.

Tybalt's jaw nearly dropped upon seeing the number of people inside. He gazed up to see men, women, teenagers and some children sitting or standing on the balconies overlooking the dusty tile floor. People were sitting on the floor or anything they could find, three roaring fires burned around the ballroom. Tybalt estimated there was about thirty or so altogether.

Turning he saw a large House of Capulet banner hanging over the mantle of the main fireplace to the right of the main floor.

"How?" asked Tybalt.

"We found it hidden in an old house a mile away," said a voice. Tybalt turned to see an old man sitting on an old chair, leaning on his sword. "That and other precious objects such as books, portraits, jewels and weapons belonging to the House of Capulet." Benvolio followed behind Tybalt as he stared in awe and pity at the old house. Wanting to shoo the boy off, he reached into one of the twenty opened weapons boxes and shoved a sword into the boy's hands.

"Take it, it might do you some good to be armed." He pointed all around, at least everyone was armed even some of the teenagers. Benvolio gulped as he moved close to Antonio.

"Boy," said the old man, Tybalt turned to face him again, "I've seen you before…aren't you…?" Tybalt glared at him, he then shrugged off the old man and found a corner of a wall to lean against. People stood still, their eyes flittering around the room as they gave the newcomers looks of surprise or amazement. Some calling out to old friends or comrades they've long believed dead. Underneath the excitement was a tenseness that even made Tybalt nervous as people shot him strange looks.

General Othello, Conrad, Curio and Francisco walked to the center of the room, the latter two still carrying their covered objects. Tybalt was curious about the one Curio held. The room fell into quite hush as if everyone held their breath. Othello, with a flap of his cape, gestured to the House of Capulet banner.

"Now we all know why we've gathered here," he called, his voice booming, "To seek revenge on the House of Montague: for the murders of our families, our friends and our beloved Archduke Orsino Cassio Arst de Capulet and his family!" Cries were heard as people called for Montague's death. Once silence fell again Othello turned to Conrad.

"My friend, Conrad, the Captain of the Royal Guards, has a message of hope and a new mission for us," Othello then let Conrad take center stage on the floor, leaning slightly on Antonio. Francisco walked beside him, the box in his arms and Curio with the object he held.

"For fourteen years I have kept our single hope safe. The sole survivor of the House of Capulet, Her Highness Juliet Fiammata Erss de Capulet!" A sudden outburst of whispers and exclamations, people calling out,

"It's true then!"

"She is alive!"

"The House of Capulet as an heir!"

"The Goddess be praised!" Tybalt looked around to see the tenseness gone, joy and curiousness flittered across all of the non Neo-Verona Allies. An old woman then stepped toward Conrad, wringing her hands, a dagger at her side.

"Oh, Sir Conrad…please…tell us. All of us," she gestured to her fellows around the room, "If you've known—raised—Lady Juliet, what is she like? Who does she look like, her mother or her father?" Conrad stepped forward and took the woman's hand.

"Ah, Anne, you would ask," Juliet's old nursemaid smiled.

"Lady Juliet looks like her mother physically, but she has the Capulet eyes and hair. She has her father's courage, stubbornness, his will for truth and justice. Her mother's kind, compassionate heart; she cares for all who come to her for help." He then nodded to Curio. Tybalt blinked as the cloth came off, it was a portrait of Juliet. Francisco smiled slapping Curio's shoulder.

"My friend Curio here is a talented artist," Curio sputtered something to his friend about being quite or shutting up, "He did this of Lady Juliet one cold afternoon when she was…what was it, fourteen?" he asked, Curio stiffly nodded. People leaned in close to look at the portrait of their lady.

A younger Juliet by two years, she was dressed in a red and gold gown, an iris in her long red hair, her amber eyes blazing. She sat her hands folded over her sword, yet a feminine smile reached out toward the viewer. Francisco chuckled as he remembered the afternoon Curio painted it.

_Odin, no Juliet, shivered outside wrapped in her winter clothes, the tip of her nose red and her fingertips practically blue from the cold as she came at Francisco again. Her eyes blazed as she charged him, Francisco side stepped her as she over thrusts her blade. With a sharp rap on her hand, the sword fell from her hand. Juliet rubbed the red mark on her hand. With a scrapping of metal, Francisco put his sword away. Juliet stamped her foot saying, _

"_Once again Francisco, please!" The blonde smiled at his young charge, shaking his head. _

"_No more for today, Odin. It's too cold, besides," He knelt before her, holding her cold fingers in his own, "We'll get frostbite staying out here much longer and missing fingers will do you no good in a fight." Juliet and Francisco gathered up their weapons and moved from the courtyard back inside the warm theater house. Up the secret entryway they went, Francisco laying the swords aside. _

"_Odin," Juliet turned around as she removed her hat off her head, careful of her wig. "Curio wishes to paint you, Cordelia is already laying out your things" Juliet blinked._

"_A painting…of me?" Francisco smiled, nodding, "Why me? He always paints flowers or trees." Francisco held up a hand and she fell silent. _

"_Sir Conrad has already agreed to let us do this, go up and get dressed. Meet us in the dinning room in…ten minutes," Juliet then ran up the stairs an odd look on her face as she called Cordelia's name. _

_Already in the dinning room was Curio, the table, chairs and cabinets pulled aside, away from the left wall. In the center of the room was the canvas, brushes, paints and a stool with old clothes covering the floor. Curio positioned a chair with a sword lying across it and a small House of Capulet banner in the background. _

"_Why did Conrad want us to do this?" asked Francisco to his old friend. Curio rolled his eyes. _

"_He said something about having at least a portrait of her done before…" He then cut himself off as he positioned his paints. Francisco understood; no more was to need to be said. A royal portrait had to be done of Lady Juliet since one had not been done since she was a child and when that day would come…_

_Footsteps, swishing of silk and a murmur of voices pulled Francisco back. Around the corner came Juliet, as she should be. Dressed in a long red gown of silk, the bodice and sleeves were embroidered in white thread. The ends of the cuffs and the bottom of the gown were lined in gold fabric. Gold and ruby jewelry dripped all around Juliet, gold and rubies about her ears, throat, wrists and fingers. Her long red hair combed out of its messy awry, an iris pinned to the left side of her head. _

"_Why am I like this?" grumbled Juliet, who seemed to like and hate wearing the dress at the same time. Curio led to her to the chair and set her up in the way he wished to be. Erect, head proudly held high, the iris clearly shown and the banner. The sword in her lap, her folded hands across it, yet a smile upon her face. _

"_Hold still…" _

Anne smiled, her eyes glittering with tears. She reached out and touched the portrait of Juliet upon the cheek,

"She turned out beautiful," she looked to Conrad, "And strong." Conrad smiled in return. A woman behind Anne smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Just like her mother, the Archduchess." Othello nodded, smiling as well.

"That look in her eye, is just like her father had. She has his courage and strength—She has his spirit." Othello turned to the Allies; their faces alight with joy and sadness.

"Bless the Lady Juliet!" Came a call from the balconies, a roar of cheers and approval rose from the Allies, Tybalt smiled.

"Yes, our lady is alive," called out Francisco as the cheers died down, "But the time has come for us to help her once again. She has disappeared into the Castle and has yet to return. No one knows where she has gone." A man above Tybalt called out to Conrad.

"We heard she had ran off with Montague's son, Romeo!" Francisco stepped in beside Conrad.

"Yes, she did. She loves the boy and he loves her. Not for the sakes of their Houses or Neo-Verona! But because they care about each other!" The crowd murmured, some nodding while others shook their heads.

"Our job right now is to infiltrate the Keep then the Castle with a small number of highly trained guards to find them." said Conrad, he turned around and pulled the cloth off the box and opened it, stepping aside to show the assembled crowd. "To return this to our lady's side." The noise level rose to a fever pitch. Upon the sight of the sword, even the General took a step back.

"That is…my lord Capulet's…how?" he half sputtered, half murmured to Conrad, his eyes wide. Conrad's face only showed determination. Gleaming inside the box rested the Sword of the House of Capulet. Many of the Capulet Allies fell to their knees, crying out,

"Hail the House of Capulet!"

"The mighty sword of Capulet!"

"Return the blade to Lady Juliet!"

"Lady Juliet, LADY JULIET!"

"So who is with me? Shall we reclaim our beloved Juliet? The rightful heir to the throne of Neo-Verona? The one who should be today, Her Grace Archduchess Juliet Fiammata Erss de Capulet?!" A roar of approval echoed around the room, Francisco and Conrad pulled out their swords and raised them to the ceiling. Everyone else followed, even Benvolio raised his weapon to the sky.

With a smile Tybalt pulled out one of his daggers into the air as the cool evening air echoed a call that passed through the layers of time,

"'BENEATH THE IRIS BANNER!'"


	22. Chapter 22

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

14 Years Ago

Chapter 22: The Memory

"'BENEATH THE IRIS BANNER!'" voices called through a dream, she could see familiar faces, voices and her sword. She reached out to wrap her fingers around the warm, familiar hilt when…Juliet's amber eyes snapped open. She found herself still wrapped in Romeo's arms, her cheek against his bare chest. Juliet looked up to see his eyes were still closed, his breathing normal in sleep. Juliet snuggled against Romeo, wondering, _What was that? Conrad, everyone? Was I just…_Juliet shook her head.

"Nah, just a dream," She then laid her head down and wrapped an arm around Romeo's torso with a sigh. Within minutes Romeo groaned, Juliet smiled, raising herself up and leaned in kissing his lips. Her lips gave off a soft ache, she pulled away touching them. A smile then came back as she remembered the night before. She mentally made note for her and Romeo to try that again but to do more…

"Juliet?" groaned Romeo, his sea-green eyes opened. There she was, hovering over him, her red hair tickling his bare chest. He then rolled onto his side and pulled her close. She rested her cheek on his chest with a heavy sigh. Romeo looked down. "Are you alright?" she nodded.

"I just had an odd dream, that's all," she said, muffled by his chest. Romeo shifted his weight back a little more to look at her. Her face was now buried into the pillows.

"What dream?" Juliet looked up at him, shrugging, "What dream is bothering you, my love…my wife?" he asked, reaching out with his free hand to pull a strand of hair away from her face. Juliet gasped, Romeo had never called her his wife. She blushed then smiled.

"You've never called me that." Romeo raised an eyebrow.

"What? And are we dodging the question?" Juliet leaned in and whispered,

"Wife. You called me 'wife'." Romeo flushed.

"You don't like that?" Juliet shook her head, her eyes shinning.

"No, no I like it! But my dream…" She sat up pulling her knees under her chin. Romeo remained still.

"I saw the Capulet Allies, they were in some big room. Many of them I have not seen before…They were talking about finding us." Juliet then buried her forehead into her knees. Biting her lip, she felt guilty. Then arms wrapped themselves around her, she looked up to see Romeo looking at her.

"I know they're looking for us. We shouldn't be guilty—you shouldn't—we're safe and that's all that matters." Juliet gave him a thankful smile as she leaned into his warm weight. There was a sudden tap on the door that pulled the happy couple away. Romeo sighed as Juliet swung her legs off the bed and wrapped herself in a robe resting on the edge of a nearby chair though she was decently covered.

When she opened the door a wedge to see out, she saw two servants standing before her, one in the House of Capulet colors and the other in the House of Montague colors. Bowing the Capulet servant said,

"My lady, I am to escort you to the Archduchess' chambers immediately and he—" He nodded to Romeo, still on the bed, "To his family's chambers, to dress this morning." Juliet looked over her shoulder at Romeo with a puzzled face, he only shrugged. Romeo rolled out of bed grabbing another robe and walked to the door.

"We'll come," he said coolly, the Montague servant, then bowed to him and gestured him to follow. Romeo brushed Juliet's hand as he passed, not wanting to kiss her before the servants. Juliet smiled at his touch.

Down the corridor they went and turned left, vanishing from sight. Juliet sighed as she shut the door to their room. The Capulet servant escorted to her to her mother's room. Juliet stopped before the doors, her hands at her lips. If she went in, would anyone see any marks from Romeo's kisses on her face and lips?

"Madame?" asked the servant, Juliet blinked back to reality and nodded that she was fine. The servant opened the door with a bow, a flurry of noise and white hit Juliet full in the face.

With a snap the door closed behind her, she didn't hear it. The noise level was loud as every single one of Juliet's female Capulet relatives, all the way down to her infant self, crowded into the room.

"Cordelia, there you are!" called out her aunt Valeria, pulling her deeper inside. Sitting at the vanity were some of her young cousins as their mothers' pulled at their hair, placing an iris in their hair, "We must get you ready!"

Juliet was shoved by her aunt behind the screen where two maids dressed her in the exact same outfit her relatives wore. It was a gown of white satin, with a high neck, poofy shoulders and tight sleeves. The gown was embroidered in white thread at the bodice and sleeves and edged around the bottom of the skirt. A gold necklace like the one Lady Portia wore of the Goddess was placed around her neck. Juliet was then led by more hands to the vanity where soft, familiar hands brushed to her hair. It comforted her, calming her racing heart down. The flush on her cheeks, faded away.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Juliet's swirling eyes landed on the mirror to see her mother brushing her hair. For a moment she saw her own face, it was fine, her worries about marks vanished before her aunts dove in to put make-up on her.

"Yes," said Juliet to her mother, an aunt told to her to close her eyes, which she willingly did. Her mother's warm hands on her scalp and the smooth motion of the brush calmed her. She noticed her mother wore a diadem of moonstones and diamonds in place of an iris.

"I'm glad," Lady Capulet murmured, placing the brush down, "I feared between the Duels and your injury, you were not going to participate today." Lady Capulet then poofed the ends of Juliet's bangs out slightly.

"In what?" Juliet asked, but her mother did not hear her as someone called out her mother's name. In her mother's place came her grandmother.

"What is all this for?" asked Juliet as the Dowager pinned an iris into her hair.

"It is the Day of the Goddess, everyone is ordered to wear white in Her honor. Yet we of the House of Capulet, have a special duty to perform for the Goddess." Juliet turned to look up at her.

"What is it?" The Dowager smiled and leaned in to whisper,

"You'll see soon enough, Juliet." She then pulled the chair away from the vanity as Juliet stood up. Before Juliet turned around, her aunt Bianca popped up, taking Juliet by the hand.

"Come." said Bianca, she led Juliet toward a large mirror in the corner, there stood a beautiful woman. The woman was her, Juliet, her face glowing, her eyes wide in shock. The powder and blush did not hide her face, but enhanced it. The eye make up brought out her amber eyes, her lips shimmered pink. Her hair flecks of gold and fire, the smell of iris everywhere. Lady Capulet put a hand on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful my dear, now." The Archduchess held out her arms for her infant son in his nursemaid's arms, Juliet's younger-self clinging to her skirt. Lady Capulet knelt down to her daughter and scooped her up as well.

"Quick, ladies get your cloaks and follow the Archduchess," called the Dowager sternly, servants quietly handed out long white cloaks with a gold clasp to each person, even the children.

"To my lord, husband, he and the men are in our chambers this morning. Please, follow me."

The Archduchess then led the Capulet women down to their rooms. The chatter was light and filled with laughter. The Dowager walked beside Juliet who remained at the back of the group, fumbling with the clasp of her cloak.

"Your Grace, why are you back here with me?" The Dowager smiled,

"Because, my dear, I wish to speak to you." Juliet looked up at her as her grandmother's serious brown eyes turned on her.

"Do you know what all this is?" Juliet shook her head.

"I have never seen nor heard about a Goddess day, Montague…" she trailed off, her grandmother put a hand on her shoulder. "Montague banned most things of the week long festival to one day," The eyebrows of the Dowager rose then fell as her forehead creased.

"That's disturbing," Juliet clenched her fists, looking to the floor.

"He controls everything. The Nobles are the only ones who receive everything, leaving the commoners to fend for themselves."

Ahead of them, double doors were already flown open as male voices were heard calling out, female voices soon joined them. Juliet stopped dead upon seeing the open doors. Pain, intense pain, rang through her head. She clutched it, hissing with pain.

"Cordelia?" asked the Dowager, using her fake name, "Are you alright?" Images flashed before her eyes…she felt cold, scared, and curious…Images…Of…

Open doors…snow flakes drifting from the open door, an icy wind. Fire light, flickering voices, both male…A warm hand holding hers and poking her head around the door….Juliet's eyes shrunk as the full blown memory of that night came through in a whirl of pain—the memory she remembered the night of her sixteenth birthday, but not fully…

_The night was cold, Juliet dreamt monsters were chasing her as she ran through the Castle screaming for her parents. When she tripped and fell…Juliet awoke screaming. Her companion, Cordelia awoke from the princess' cries on the bed beside Juliet's, her olive eyes blinking through the darkness to find her mistress. _

"_Princess?" she asked, Juliet sat in her bed crying, the nightmare had scared her, she wanted her mother._

"_Mother…Mother," she sobbed, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. Cordelia's eyes softened as she took Juliet by her hand. Juliet looked up, the moon shimmered outside to light Cordelia's face. _

"_I want my mother," sobbed the child. Cordelia helped her down from the large bed and took her by the hand. The two walked hand in hand through the cold palace in only their nightgowns. The wind rattled the windows. The two approached Juliet's parents' bedroom. _

"_Don't cry Princess," said Cordelia gently to her princess, "We'll be with your mother soon." A sudden gagging sound called the elder from the child. Juliet looked up from her tears to see her parents' bedroom doors open, flurries of snow and cold wind coming from it. The two peaked around the door to see inside, a broken window, let in the snow and wind. Slightly blocking their view was three men and a fourth standing over a man in red and gold, kneeling on the floor—his amber eyes slits. Lying on the floor, in a pool blood, lay her mother, her blonde hair covering her eyes, blankets from the bed still tangled around her feet. In the center of the room was the Archduke, Juliet's father. _

_His amber eyes were large as a Montague soldier rammed his sword into her father's chest. Her father turned to look at the man standing in front of the girls. _

"_You bastard," he whispered, the guard then pulled the sword out of him. Blood sprayed as he fell back into a pool of his own blood. Cordelia quickly understood what was going on, someone had murdered the Archduke and Archduchess. Yet young Juliet did not, she only saw her father. _

"_Father," she said quietly, her tears silenced, her eyes wide. Cordelia slapped a hand over her charge's mouth whispering urgently, _

"_Don't!" A voice from in the room snapped at them calling, _

"_Whose there?!" Cordelia tensed, as Juliet muffled a protest of having her mouth covered. Cordelia then grabbed Juliet's hand mouthing 'RUN!' She half ran, half pulled the young girl as they tried to get away, a cold voice called,_

"_Go, exterminated the Capulet Family. Leave none alive!" Footsteps pounded after them. Cordelia pulled harder on her charge's arm, forcing her to run faster. But their tiny legs were no match for the Montague soldiers who then suddenly stood in front of them. Their swords pointed at them both. _

_Cordelia put Juliet behind her, hoping to protect her though she knew…they were both dead. The sword raised…both girls cringed, tensing…waiting for the sword to strike—stab—them…waiting for the end. _

_The end never came. The guard's voices cried out in pain as grunts were heard. The girls opened their eyes to see the guard's falling away, parting in a hail of blood; to see Conrad, Captain of the Guards and several other men circling them. _

"_Princess, I'm relieved to see you're safe," He knelt before the girls and offered them his hand, "Come, this way," Conrad allowed Cordelia to climb onto his back while he held the terrified princess in his arms. _

"_Check the Archduke and Archduchess!" he yelled at his men, Cordelia whimpered as the men went into the room. _

"_DAMN IT!" cried one of the men, another came out, pale and shaken, "They are dead sir, warm, newly killed and Montague…" Conrad groaned. _

"_Let's split up, I have a Pegasus waiting to take the princess to safety, go see if you can rescue anyone else before…" Conrad then silenced himself, he then ran, down familiar corridors and stairs until he reached the Castle battlements. The wind snapped at all of them. Ahead in the shadows was a Montague guard. Conrad took a slice at him before they leapt off the battlements and flew into the air. _

_As if timed, a Pegasus swooped under them and caught them. Conrad quickly placed Cordelia in his lap, but the jerk from landing on the Pegasus had caused the princess to slip from his arms. She now dangled to the side, her hair and nightgown swirling in the wind, her eyes large with fear. _

"_Conrad!" cried out the little girl, her tiny arm reaching for him. Conrad pulled the girl onto his lap, Cordelia clutched onto Conrad and kept the other arm around her now sobbing princess, _

"_Mother…Father…" Ice, snow and cold swirling around them as they left the Castle behind…_

Juliet felt the world spin, she fell to her knees clutching her pounding head.

"No…this…" she whispered. Tears poured down her face unchecked and she did not even know it. She heard her grandmother's muffled voice cry out,

"CORDELIA?!" Juliet's terrified eyes locked onto the door, iris petals instead of snow fell out of them. But her ears could not hear the sound of laughter. Her father's death flashed before her eyes, her mother dead on the floor. She could have sworn, he had looked at her before he…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, lowering her head to the floor. She did not want to remember this! That's why she sealed it deep inside her mind! It was too painful. Pain throbbed through her as she felt hands grasp her shoulders, her father's voice echoing through her ears,

"Mother, is she alright?!"

"I don't know," The hands tightened on her shoulders, trying to get her to sit up, "Cordelia! Cordelia! My dear, what is wrong?!" cried her grandmother…Juliet looked up to see her father kneeling before her, his eyes worried. Her mother and other relatives were staring at her confused, shocked and worried at her.

"Cordelia, Cordelia," murmured a soothing voice that reached her. Juliet looked up, still clutching her head as tears streamed down, to see her father and mother kneeling before, one of their hands on each of her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" asked the Archduchess, Juliet's senses swum as the world spun on those words as she fell into her parents' arms, her world fading from color to grey to black whispering…

"Mother…Father…killed…by…"


	23. Chapter 23

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 23: Neo-Verona's Secret

When Juliet's head ceased pounding and throbbing of pain died within her body, Juliet awoke. Blurry images surfaced as voices, muffled came to her ears,

"What caused that?"

"She said something about her dead parents…"

"Poor child, maybe she saw something that made her remember their death?" When the blurriness faded Juliet saw she was in her father's arms. Her mother and grandmother hovering over her, shooting each other worried glances, especially her grandmother. Did she break her promise, did she…tell?

"Cordelia?" asked her mother, seeing she was awake. Juliet smiled, no she didn't.

"Are you alright child?" asked her father, his eyes concerned. Juliet blinked the remaining tears in her eyes away, nodding. Slowly she rose into a sitting position, glad Romeo was not around. Her entire family was around her, even the Capulet males—including her elder brothers. The men were too were all dressed in white, iris' pinned to their lapels and cloaks about their shoulders, Juliet blinked at the slight—where were they? Had they not just been inside the room of her horrid nightmares?

"I'm fine," said Juliet, getting to her feet, though her father and mother had their arms out to catch her. The Dowager gripped tightly onto her arm, above her elbow, the intense strength surprised Juliet. "I just saw something that looked similar to the night by parents were murdered," she murmured. The Archduke and Archduchess rose, Juliet's mother put a hand on her shoulder,

"You witnessed it?" Juliet nodded, her fists clenched at her side. She'd never imagined discussing her own parents' murders with them!

"Their bedroom door was open like this," she gestured to the doors, "With snow falling and a flicker of fire…it…set me off," The Dowager gave Juliet a concerned look, for since yesterday, she knew of Juliet's true identity as her granddaughter and the fate of her entire House. The group then relaxed as Juliet apologized again and again, laughter swiftly returned, but not for long.

"Will you be well enough to join us for the ceremony?" asked the Archduke, gravely, Juliet nodded in return. "Then, House of Capulet! Let us go," The Archduke then turned to his wife who nodded, her face turning grave and solemn.

Silently the Archduke led them down the hallway turning right, his son's following him closely, while his wife held their youngest son. The Dowager followed, holding her infant granddaughter.

"Come," she whispered to Juliet, she meant to have her follow behind her. The family stared as Juliet obeyed by following right after her grandmother. The rest of the family followed in line. Juliet knew why her grandmother wanted her to stay close, to keep an eye on her and that in her own time she was the heir of the House of Capulet.

Down corridors and stairs they went, deeper in the Castle than Juliet had ever gone. They then came to a door, similar to the one she and Romeo had crossed through. Juliet gasped. The Archduke pushed the door open, with a long creak it opened to reveal a dark passage way, lit by torches.

Down the corridors they went, the only sound being their shoes and the whimpering of the frightened children. Lower and lower into the bowels of the Castle, or at least under the Castle, it seemed. The Dowager would reach behind her with the hand she was not carrying her younger self with. The old woman leaned on Juliet a little bit as they went down steep flights of stairs. The grip was tight, the Dowager's face, set firm.

"What is this place?" she whispered to her grandmother, through the light she saw her younger-self's terrified eyes.

"Neo-Verona's secret, guarded by this House."

The group then came to a door, just like the one before it, designs now decorating to the walls. As the group stopped Juliet stared at it, a mural of the Goddess kneeling before a long haired girl, offering her what seemed to be a flame. A pain then panged in Juliet's chest, just like in the large well Romeo and her saw when…

"Hoods up." Came the Archduke's command, the shuffle of cloth permeated the silence. With shaky hands Juliet put up her hood, parents helped their children with the hoods. Juliet felt fear growing deep inside her as she stared at the doorway, a deep fear that she should not be here. She feared for her life. Her chest tightened as a low throb burned in her chest as her heart pumped harder.

"This place…" whispered Juliet, "It is…"

With the lightest of touches, the Archduke touched the door, and it creaked open, light pouring in from inside the room. Juliet felt blinded as she felt her grandmother pull on her hand and followed her inside. When her eyes adjusted Juliet gasped as she stared up at the domed structure before her. The ceiling was domed, pillars encircling the building, a narrow stairway that led to a large tree in the center of the room. Water covered the lower floor Juliet noticed high above on the walkway. The tree itself called to Juliet, she felt it.

The tree was large its roots buried deep into the soil and water. The tree gave off an unearthly glow as it dropped glowing fruit into the waters making pinging sounds as they hit the water.

"I've been here before…" whispered Juliet. The memory came back…during her rescue when she was with Curio she heard a buzzing noise in her ears. Water pulling her away from Curio as she tried to reach for him…she couldn't breathe. A large tree, chanting or singing like a prayer and an unearthly figure, pale, no white with strange marks, weird eyes…Water all around, between sleep and conciseness. She had said…  
"'The Goddess' smile is the source of restful sleep. The motion of wings draws arcs of light. The sound of a baby yet unborn…and a new morning…Now, the fresh buds shall sprout from these. The one that grants the breath of life…will again return, without fail, to Escalus.'" Juliet repeated, she then remembered this tree was, "Escalus!" Pain shot through Juliet again, not badly but a flicker.

The members of the House of Capulet then knelt before the long stairway toward the tree. Juliet looked around and then fell to her knees beside her grandmother whispering the Tree's name again. Her grandmother settled Juliet's younger-self before her, looking to her granddaughter's elder self.

"So you do know of this?" Juliet shook her head as she watched her father walk up of the long staircase.

"I've been here, once, swept here when I was being rescued from Montague…I…" She turned her head slightly toward her grandmother who looked at her oddly. "What is this? What is the mission of this House?!" Her grandmother looked away as her son stood at the top of the stair and raised his arms to the sky.

"Escalus, Tree of Life, Favored by the Goddess," called the Archduke, "Bless this House and all those here! Bless the people of Your City, Neo-Verona! For their love thrives in this Great Tree!" Escalus glowed a deep gold as the golden fruits multiplied and fell into the water. Juliet felt awed and frightened as her chest throbbed. She clenched it,

"What…?"

"Escalus is the Tree of the Goddess that supports Neo-Verona by two Escalus trees," Juliet turned to look at her grandmother, "Neo-Verona floats in the sky held by Escalus," Juliet gasped, she never knew that. The Dowager turned to look at her as she offered her younger-self to her mother as the Archduchess held her infant son and daughter to her chest and went up the stairs followed by her elder sons.

"Escalus is maintained by the House of Capulet, the chosen House by the Goddess Herself to rule Neo-Verona. If Escalus is not maintained by the love in the hearts of the people of Neo-Verona, everything, everyone will die and Neo-Verona will fall to its death." Juliet felt everything spin as the throb in her chest built, she clenched her chest harder. Fear rose in her as she asked,

"Maintain Escalus…how?"

"By Capulet blood…" Juliet gasped, the color falling from her face. She looked up to see her parents, brothers and herself being greeted by a strange girl, the one she had hovering over her. Fear rose higher in her, she looked around to see everyone but herself and her grandmother not with their heads bent in prayer. "If Escalus is maintained It may need Capulet blood once every one hundred years. A girl of Capulet blood, a virgin, is chosen by the Goddess to be planted with the Seed of Escalus. When she suffers the Tree's pain and bears the Mark of Escalus, she is taken here. To be taken into the Tree, to die and give her life force to the Tree and bear It's suffering for the next hundred years or so until the next girl comes."

Juliet sat there stunned, the fear that rose inside her was creeping to her mouth. She wanted to scream, the pains, the sounds had been from Escalus calling upon her to die?! For she was the last of the Capulet bloodline to call upon to feed Itself?! Death was calling upon her.

"What happens if the girl refuses?" asked Juliet, her grandmother blinked at he. She then noticed Juliet's color was so pale.

"Then…the seed inside her would die and never to rise again, though Neo-Verona—" The Dowager then froze as the cloaked, pale girl pointed down at the Capulets.

"You…the one from the times long in the future…" Juliet gasped, standing up,

"She is…"

"Escalus' caretaker, Ophelia." Ophelia raised her slender hand and pointed at Juliet.

"You who holds the Seed," The Dowager gasped as did everyone else, "Fear you have of being in the Goddess' service, a choice you must make." Ophelia then clenched her fingers. Pain unlike anything Juliet experienced ripped through her chest, as if an arrow drenched with the foulest poison had hit it, the poison of sin. Her chest glowed as through her white dress, the Mark showed through in green light. Juliet cried out as the pain began to build.

"AHHHH! NOOOO! I—DON'T WANT—"

"That's enough, Ophelia! She cannot be made into Escalus, not here nor even in her own time!" cried the Dowager. The green mark then vanished as Juliet fainted, her grandmother catching her.

"She refuses?" asked the Archduke, "Why mother? What's happened to the Neo-Verona of her time?" The Dowager looked from her son, to his daughter in her arms. Had it all come to this? She knew she had to betray a fraction of Juliet's life to them.

"Because Cordelia, is the sole survivor of this House! Someone else rules Neo-Verona as a tyrant, unloving or caring with Escalus dying—she is the sole heir to this House!"

The entire House fell silent as all eyes fell on the Dowager, Juliet's head rested in her grandmother's lap, moaning in pain. The only sound being the trickle and flow of water.

"Cordelia, put me in her confidence. She is the last heir of this House, wiped out by a coup—"

"Who? Who, mother?" asked Bianca, her eyes wide, grasping the hands of her children. The Dowager shook her head, she would not reveal Montague as the murderer it would mean—war. A war that Romeo and Juliet…

"If I say who did it, it will mean war here—that is not what I want!" She looked down and brushed Juliet's bangs away from her face. There had to be another way to save her and the Neo-Verona of the future…

"Ophelia!" cried the Dowager, "Is there another way to restore the Escalus of the future, without taking the girl's life?!" All Capulet eyes fell on the girl in white, her green eyes narrowed. Tradition was not to be toyed with. The Guardian then made her way past the Archduke and Archduchess and began to walk down the stairs, her eyes locked onto the Dowager's brown ones. Her smooth voice suddenly became harsh, a finger pointed a Juliet.

"She has been chosen, to wipe away the Goddess' pain—only Escalus must live." The Dowager gritted her teeth, from what Juliet told her yesterday she had fought hard to survive and was it all to end because of Escalus? Never in her lifetime had seen a girl taken by Escalus nor did ever want to, especially her own granddaughter.

"Ophelia…if she dies for Escalus, then the House of Capulet dies out which means in another hundred years there will be no one to support It. When Escalus dies—you die," Ophelia stopped her progression down the stairs her eyes wide. She had hit the spot—Ophelia did not wish to die. The Goddess had bound Ophelia's life to Escalus' so that she would take very good care of the Tree.

"There is only Escalus," she whispered, the Dowager smiled, she had won.

"So Ophelia, is there anyway to save Cordelia and Escalus so that the House of Capulet may revive?" All eyes fell on the pale girl as her hands clenched in fists. She looked ready to refuse when the Archduke stepped forward.

"Ophelia, I command you, tell us to save this girl."

"Escalus' seed will have to be removed from her body and stored safely to save the future Escalus. Once the seed is removed, no more shall be planted inside her. For the seed of the future to grow it must be taken to the base of the Escalus tree and have blood of a Montague and Capulet blood—they must be wedded for it to work. Then the Tree will survive for two hundred years then the tradition must continue." Juliet's eyes flickered open as she lay there listening to the alternative to her death. Her grandmother helped her sit up with a smile.

"But—" interjected the Archduchess, "If we can end the taking of lives—we won't have to—" Ophelia's eyes glowed green with anger, the Tree behind them shook.

"The Will of Escalus will be done! Capulet blood will maintain the Tree!" All fell silent bowing their heads.

"Capulet daughter of the future!" snapped Ophelia, though the rage in her eyes was dying down now. Trembling, Juliet rose her feet, her hand at her heart. She slowly walked up the stairs her body feeling slow. Ophelia was only a few stairs above her when her white hand stopped her. She then raised her hands and began to chant, the same chanting song Juliet had heard floating in the water below Escalus.

Bright green light erupted at her chest as the Mark shown through her dress again. The pain burst through—it was so unbearable that she screamed clutching her chest. Her feet no longer touched the ground as she rose into the air. The pain then stopped as green light covered her entire body.

"Oh Seed of Escalus—Seed of Life! Release her from your bonds. Form into the world outside her body and never again may the Goddess use it for Her blessed Will! Release!" cried Ophelia. An ear splitting scream erupted from Juliet's mouth as all the green light converged on her chest as the Mark glowed brighter and brighter. Juliet fainted from the pain as the glow came out of her chest. The Mark vanished as a tiny gold Seed floated before Juliet. The Seed flew into Ophelia's hand as Juliet floated in her father's arms.

Ophelia murmured a spell and the seed was placed in a resin case. Juliet remembered the pain vanishing and the glow of green and gold, sweet relief. When she awoke she was in her room, someone holding her hand. It was her grandmother, a flicker of a smile on her face though she looked aged.

"The seed has been removed and one will never replanted. It is in a bag in the closet with the clothes you came in. Are you alright, my dear? Do you need anything?" Juliet's throat felt dry and…she needed Romeo. Thus she requested for them, and her grandmother smiled. As soon as she left, Romeo came rushing in. He wore white like everyone else but a white rose was pinned to his chest.

"Juliet, what happened? The Archduke said—" Juliet raised a hand as her grandmother returned with water for her then slipped away. Juliet then for over an hour explained about Escalus, the Seed that was removed and what it meant. Also, that her grandmother knew who they were and what she had been instructed to do to save the Escalus and Neo-Verona of their time.

With a sigh Juliet slumped onto the pillows. Romeo stroked her hair gently,

"So…what are we to do?" Juliet's forehead creased,

"We need to return to Neo-Verona of our time…soon. Before your father figures out where we are or…" Romeo bit his lip, will Neo-Verona fall under the feet of the people of the future while they are here? They needed to return. He clasped Juliet's hand in between his own.

"We will return, tonight, after the Iris Ball—we've leave them a letter explaining who were really are and why we must return." Juliet's eyes widened at first then softened.

"Okay, Romeo." Romeo smiled as he pulled the covers over Juliet. He kissed her forehead.

"Rest my love…Rest…"


	24. Chapter 24

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: All Characters here are own by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

14 Years in the Future

Chapter 24: The Doorway

In the ballroom of the abandoned Capulet Mansion the Capulet Allies plotted on how to reenter the city and to bring a small group of men into the Castle.

"They were last seen here," said Francisco pointing at the spot on a drawn out map of the Castle, "From that point we don't know where they went." With a sigh Othello leaned back in his chair.

The gentle snores and breathing of the Allies asleep were the only sound besides the crinkling of paper and the crackle of fire. It was in early hours of the morning and yet they still had no plan!

"Montague's guards searched everywhere and everything in the Castle and Keep, even the sewers." grumbled Curio, his eyes red from lack of sleep. One man scowled as he banged his fist on the table.

"How will we ever find them? If Montague has searched the entire Keep and if no one saw them leave on a Pegasus where did they go?!" he screamed. Othello raised a hand.

"Calm yourself Iago." he murmured, rubbing his temples. It was infuriating, Lady Juliet and Romeo had vanished into thin air and no one knew even where to begin looking! Conrad settled forward on his chair, examining a map of the country of Neo-Verona.

"Let's try where they found them maybe—" Tybalt sighed as he leaned against the balustrade of the stairway, groaning inwardly. At this rate they would never come up with a plan to get them back, all these old men would do is bicker.

Upstairs someone knocked over a table rolling over in sleep, a book came falling down, right at Tybalt's feet. With a sigh he leaned over and picked up. In the firelight, the title caught his eye. It was a book he had read often at his mother's family's summer estate where he grew up. It was a book made only for those of the Capulet family. How any of the Montague soldiers missed burning this was beyond Tybalt.

He flicked through the familiar pages one page kept coming back, the page edge was dog-eared. It was a drawing on an ornate, ancient door within the Castle. Said to be made of the finest mahogany wood and gold, the door displayed the Montague and Capulet crests.

"'This door is an entryway that leads to places only the Archduke can use. The current Archduke is the only one to enter. Though, the combination of Capulet and Montague blood may open only one door. The door to…'" Tybalt's green eyes widened, this was it!

He moved swiftly over to the table, pushing his way through the men around him until he reached the table and slammed the book on the table.

"There," he said pointing the door, "That's where they went." Silence fell upon the men as they stared at him. Othello glared at him, his eyes narrowing.

"Young man," Conrad held up his hand.

"This is Tybalt de Capulet—Montague's bastard son and of a Capulet cousin." Many stared at him, mouths open, "The affair was kept secret from everyone because no one knew how Montague would react to having a bastard son."

"My mother was Volumnia de Capulet, I want to kill Montague because he destoryed my mother," he growled, the intent in his eyes were clear. Though many shot a strange look at Tybalt mumbling how they saw straight through him.

"What do you know?" asked Francisco, "Because some help would be what we need right now." Tybalt creased the book open and placed a candle close to the picture.

"This is a door way that only the Archduke can open, one of seven. Yet one on the south side of the Castle can be accessed by combined Montague and Capulet blood, the corridor Romeo and Juliet disappeared down." Eyes widened as they stared at the doorway. Curio quickly looked up.

"Is it easy to access?" Tybalt nodded using the Castle map on the table to point where the door was and at least four useable exits. Smiles appeared on faces, Montague would never think to look behind only doorways he could open!

"Well done, Romeo," murmured Othello quietly, admiring the genius of Montague's son. Tybalt then slammed his fist on the table.

"I'm not done!" Silence fell once more, Tybalt then spun the book to face him and read the damning passage.

"'The door itself leads to a corridor then a door that drops into a selected time period depending on the wishes of the user. Sending them to the past,'" Tybalt looked up from book at the pale or green faces looking at him. "They're in the past—somewhere." Conrad who had stood up upon the hope of a solution slumped back into his chair.

"A dead end again." Francisco read the passage again then his violet eyes widened.

"'Selected time period'…If I were Romeo and Juliet, and we needed to be safe, what would be the safest time?" He looked up at Othello, everyone stared. Francisco began to pace the floor, his gaze on the floor, flickering to the banner on the wall. He then stopped…it had to be…

"They're in the time when the Archduke Capulet ruled!" Everyone stood up looking at the blonde.

"It makes sense, Juliet would be safer with her own family." said Curio, other's nodded. "But when exactly?" Tybalt shrugged.

"It wouldn't matter, all we'd have to do is ask the door to go to the same time as Romeo and Juliet." Smiles and nods returned as hope was renewed.

"So we must reach the door, but how to we enter the door, none of us are of Montague and Capulet blood." asked one man. Tybalt rolled his eyes as he took out his dagger and made a thin cut along the back of his hand. Warm, crimson blood oozed out.

"I am of both Montague and Capulet blood. If I can't get us in, no one will."

Hope was restored instantly Conrad and Othello began to coordinate a plan for the entry into the Castle. With many of the Montague soldiers out of the Keep, only Montague's personal guard would be in the Castle. A night entry would be best. Conrad, Othello, Curio, Francisco, Tybalt and five others would penetrate the Castle and enter the doorway.

As Tybalt moved away from the discussion a hand slapped his shoulder, it was Francisco,.

"You are carrying out your mother's wish well." Tybalt shrugged him off as he resumed leaning against the wall. Francisco smiled, he knew deep inside Tybalt cared for both his cousin and his half-brother. The sun was piercing the skyline above the tree line. Curio looked toward it, it reminded him of Juliet.

"Hang on." he murmured.

By six in the morning the plan was finalized and all those who were assigned to the attack the Castle were ordered to eat, lay out their armor and weapons then sleep. As Conrad walked up the stairs to bed, his eyes fell on the portrait of Lady Juliet now hanging on the wall.

"Be safe, princess."


	25. Chapter 25

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo x Juliet. All Characters, etc here are owned by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 25: Unchecked

Montague paced his study, sword in hand. The study by now was a mess. Between here, the Parliament chambers and his bedroom, he had hardly anywhere else to go. His personal guard was stationed outside the doors, ready to defend him since ninety-five percent of his guards were searching the country for his disappointment of a son and Capulet's daughter. Rage fired through every cell, nerve, muscle and thought of Montague. He should have killed the stupid Capulet girl himself that night! His hand gripped the sword tighter, if he was ever to see that boy again he'd…

There was a tap at the heavy double doors, Montague frowned before shouting,

"Enter!" The door clicked open as Tubal came in. This time, instead of his normal robes he wore armor, a sword at his side, his face dirty and worn from days upon days of searching. Montague's eyes narrowed at the man's weakness at coming to him in armor. He ran a finger down his blade, "Report." Tubal stared wide-eyed at the sword, fearing for his life. With a bow he said,

"We have searched the town where we found them and the surrounding areas, no sign of them sir." Montague growled, his eyes turning into cat-like slits. Tubal startled by Montague's tone, started backing away, "We'll search again—HA!" Tubal ducked as Montague threw a dagger at him, which _thunked_ on the door behind him. Tubal's pallor fell from his face as he dropped to his knees pleading for mercy.

"They have yet to be found and it has been a week!" Montague's face contorted in a face of rage. His hand clenched his sword blade tightly, not even noticing the pain as the blade pierced his skin.

"S-sir, my lord," sputtered Tubal but he was quickly silenced by Montague's voice as he came down upon him.

"They cannot have just fallen off this earth! Someone is hiding them!" Tubal raised his hands to protect himself but to no avail as Montague kicked him in the stomach, just under his chest armor, Tubal doubled over in pain.

"If you dare to come in my presence in armor, wear armor that will protect you. I have the feeling I might kill you…"

"Sir, we've searched…" Montague then stopped his on slot on the poor man, his eyes upon his right hand. Blood was dripping from the deep wound in his palm. The steady drip of the crimson liquid fell onto the floor. Blood…

Memories of seven sealed doors in the Castle that only he could open, but one in the passage they disappeared down…the South corridor…That was the door, that could only be opened by Montague and Capulet blood. Montague then smiled an evil smile as he began to laugh.

For years he wondered if he should share with his son the secrets of these doors and what lay behind them, but his greed proved to keep the secret from Romeo. Yet somehow the boy found out and took the girl there…His laughter grew louder and louder until it echoed around the room. Tubal stared dumb stuck and horrified by his lord's sudden laughter. Montague then turned to Tubal, his face bright, an evil look in his eyes, he cringed.

"Tell me, Tubal, where in the Castle did my son and the girl disappear?" Tubal then blinked, quickly searching his memory before the man hit him again.

"The South corridor, sir." A glint appeared in Montague's eye, he motioned for Tubal to rise and so he did…slowly.

"I have a new mission for you, gather the ten best men you have and follow me." Tubal quickly ran from the room calling for the Captain of the Guard. Montague rummaged in his desk drawers and pulled out a clean bandage which he wrapped around his bleeding hand.

Within minutes Tubal returned with ten tall, strongly built men in full armor. Montague then led them down to the South corridor. They came upon the door; Montague didn't explain what it was or why they were there. He only un-bandaged his hand and placed it on the Montague crest. He then concentrated, the image of his son and Capulet's daughter appeared in his mind, hand in hand…_I wish to go where they went…_

The door activated as it did that night, light glowing bright until everyone had to shield their eyes. The men stared in shock as Montague pulled his bleeding hand off the door with a grunt. Montague then pushed open the door to show the corridor, he pointed.

"I'm sure they came through here, only combined Montague and Capulet blood can open this door, follow them." Tubal gaped as he was still in shock at what he had seen. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on when a paper was pushed into his hand.

"What?" Montague smiled, his sea-green eyes turning darker with rage.

"This is a signed execution order for the Capulet girl. Kill her upon sight and as for my son…bring him to me." Tubal paled but then saluted as he led his men down the corridor as the door closed behind them.

"The end of the House of Capulet line…is at hand…"


	26. Chapter 26

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo x Juliet. All Characters, etc here are owned by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 26: Follow the Leader

At seven in the evening the ten assigned to attack the Castle were awoken by the guards on duty. They were to eat quickly and armor was put on. Conrad still had the armor he had used that night. Every scratch and mark was a memory of that night, of saving one girl to save a nation. Tybalt strapped on his belt and wrist cuffs, waiting. He could take the heat of a battle without armor, it was heavy and unwieldy.

Ten Pegasus waited outside in the gardens for the group. Othello and Conrad went over the plan one more time before mounting. Conrad steered the Pegasus around the face the remaining Allies, he unsheathed his sword and cried,

"To Neo-Verona! Lady Juliet! And the restoration of the House of Capulet!" His sword jabbed into the cool night air. Cheers and swords were pointed in the air. With the flap of many wings and the flying of feathers the Pegasus took off. The cool air raced through Tybalt's hair. He had heard that Romeo loved to fly his Pegasus everyday, he loved the feel of the cool air. _We're definitely were related then,_ thought Tybalt with a hint of a smile.

The Pegasus' rose into the clouds so no one would detect them. An hour of flying came and went, finally the Keep was in slight.

"Drop down, but not too far!" called Othello. Tybalt pulled on **Kyuushuu**'s reigns to steer him downward. Lights glittered up from Castle windows as they silently flew over. Othello then made the signal. Tybalt pulled his Pegasus into a dive. Othello, Conrad, Curio, Francisco, Tybalt and two others dove and landed on the battlements near the south tower. They quickly dismounted and sent their Pegasus up into the air. The remaining men then landed them in the nearby unused stable shed and would wait there until the others returned.

Conrad pulled put his sword silently, nodding for the others to do so. Tybalt pulled out his blades whirling them decoratively around before gripping them tightly. The group stayed close together as they rushed into the south corridor. At every turn and corner Francisco would point his bow and check, every time there was no one there. Conrad continuously checked his map to determine where they were.

"We should be nearly there." said Othello, shifting his sword from hand to hand. The men groaned, their heavy armor was wearing them down. Tybalt only rolled his eyes as if to say, 'I told you so.' As they got closer, the corridors seemed more ominous and darker than before, as if to ward people off.

"I don't like this place." whispered Curio, his grip tightening on his axe. The man beside him, Othello's man, Iago nodded.

"Me too, the Castle was always so…warm and happy." The only sound that was heard being their heavy footsteps and quite breathing. Upon the millionth check Francisco quietly whispered,

"A-ha!" His face quickly fell, Montague was standing at their door, his right hand wrapped in a bandage, blood upon the cloth. Francisco's jaw fell, they were too late! Francisco turned around to look at his comrades, mouthing Montague's name. Many of their faces quickly turned to shock, then anger, hands on their weapons. Iago moved forward.

"No Iago, killing Montague is Lady Juliet's revenge." He then looked to Conrad, "What is this?" Conrad, gripped his sword to keep in his temper as he watched Montague walk away laughing.

"He must have figured it out." When Montague had vanished they snuck up to the door. There was no sign of the door opening. The men tried forcing it open, hoping they wouldn't need Tybalt's blood. When the attempt did not work, Tybalt re-sheathed his daggers and stepped forward. He place is hand on the Capulet crest, tracing it lovingly.

Tybalt closed his eyes and thought with all his heart, _Take us to the time where Romeo and Juliet are…Their safe haven…_

Suddenly his hand became glued to the center, just as the book said. A sharp prick in the center of his palm made him hiss.

"It's working." Tybalt said with a smile, a single red line dripped to the floor, the blood was in sucked up. The Capulet Allies gasped as light glowed at both crests then ran up the designs. With a flash of light the door opened. Everyone squeezed through, when the door closed, the weapons were out again. Tybalt gripped his daggers though his right hand still bled profusely.

"Will you be alright?" asked Conrad, quietly as they walked down the corridor. Tybalt nodded, gripping his weapons tighter. The corridor seemed to go on for miles but in the end they reached the double doors. Everyone grasped hands and braced themselves for the fall. With a single touch Tybalt opened the door and down they fell…


	27. Chapter 27

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo x Juliet. All Characters, etc here are owned by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

14 Years in the Past

Chapter 27: The Iris Ball

The pain…the pain…was…no more…There was a light ahead. The Seed of Escalus taken from her body? The Goddess? Juliet's eyes slowly opened, the blurry images coming together. Juliet saw the window, golden light coming through the curtain. Blinking several times, she sat up. The instant she did, she regretted it. Her head spun badly as if she'd been thrown off a Pegasus or a roof of a carriage! After sitting still for several moments the dizziness stopped. How did she…?

Everything came back in a whirl of memories, the Tree, Ophelia, the Seed…it coming out of her body…and…

"Romeo!" she cried, she quickly looked around which too made her dizzy. Romeo was not in the room. She remembered that he had been by her bedside…Slowly Juliet swung her feet over the bed, her bare feet touching the floor. Juliet then noticed she was still in her gown from this morning. As she heaved herself off the bed, her knees came out from under her. She caught herself as she slumped to the floor. Her breathing came in quick, her energy was gone…As if it has been sucked from her body…

Juliet crawled trying to reach the foot board at the end of her bed. She got hold of it when the door flew open. A smile came upon her lips as she thought it was her Romeo.

"Ro—" she called, but then upon seeing the person, held her tongue. Instead of her husband, it was her mother in the doorway. Lady Capulet stopped immediately upon the threshold seeing Juliet on the floor.

"Cordelia!" she cried, picking up her skirts and running forward. She grasped Juliet under the arms and helped her onto the bed again. Juliet foolishly looked up to see her mother's blue eyes blazing. Her face showed a mixture of anger and worry, Juliet sheepishly, lowered her head.

"You should have waited to get out of bed! Ophelia said you would need five hours to regain your strength! It's only been four!" Juliet mumbled to her mother,

"What time is it?" A sigh came from her mother.

"One o'clock." Juliet then felt her chin being raised as heat burned in her face. She could take a scolding from her guardians, but not from her own mother…Juliet's eyes met her mother's, the anger—was gone. Lady Capulet then pulled Juliet into a tight hug.

"I was just worried about you my dear, since your parents are dead and all you have is Benvolio." Juliet's body seized at being held by her mother…A sharp tap of pain of a memory crossed her head as a memory from her past of her mother holding her.

_Fields of iris loomed before her. The sun was setting in the west, bleeding the colors gold, orange and purple. The streaks of light bounced off the white marble of the Castle walls. The clink of china and silver filled the air along with laughter. _

"_Juliet!" she heard her mother call. She saw herself in a white dress, smeared with grass stains, as she held in her tiny fists as many iris as she could carry. Her small legs pumping she ran across the field to where her mother sat beside her grandmother and ladies-in-waiting._

"_Oooh, my little Juliet!" Cooed her grandmother her brown eyes glinting with delight. Her mother bent over and scooped Juliet up into her lap, nuzzling her forehead with her nose. Juliet thrusts the iris toward her mother much to the awe of her ladies. Her mother accepted them with a smile, ignoring the stains upon her dress and held her in a tight embrace, _

"_Juliet…my little girl…"_

Juliet's eyes welled with tears as she tightly wrapped her arms around her mother, holding back her tears. She felt as if she never wanted to let go. For years her parents, especially her mother, appeared in shadowy dreams in her sleep. Making her cry when she would awake the next morning to find her parents were all but a mist, but here, her mother was not a mist, she was all too real. She was in her mother's familiar arms for the first time since she was two years old. Juliet bit her lip as she thought…_Mother…oh, Mother I wish I could tell you…who I really am…your daughter, Juliet…_They stood like that for only a moment but for Juliet, it felt like a lifetime.

"Now," said Lady Capulet, as she wipes away Juliet's tears, "I'll have someone bring you and Benvolio some food, then I'll have Conrad escort you to my rooms to change for the ball." Juliet nodded as her mother settled her into a chair. When the door clicked behind her mother, seconds later, Romeo entered.

"Juliet," he breathed rushing to her side. He threw off his coat and loosened his necktie as he knelt by her side. With a peck on the lips, she greeted him. "Are you well?" he asked, his sea-green eyes deep with worry, "I've been worrying about you all afternoon, but my father kept me with the family for the official ceremonies…" Juliet placed a finger on his lips.

"I am well. My full energy is yet to return, but I am well. My mother came in to see me and is sending us food." Romeo's creased brow softened only slightly. He gently brought Juliet's hand to his lips and kissed it, she smiled.

"What have you been doing today?" Romeo then rose and slid into the seat across from Juliet's with a sigh,

"Well…all of the Noble Houses made offerings to the Goddess, we did a number of prayers etc. It was all quite interesting and boring at the same time. The whole time I was worried for you, more than once my father glared at me to stop twitching." Juliet giggled, she hardly imagine Romeo being even more impatient than he already was!

Romeo continued on explaining the day's events when a servant came in with food. Juliet's stomach growled, she hadn't realized how hungry was really was. Romeo laughed at her loud stomach, she glared at him in return.

Dinner was of a soup, bread and wine, Juliet supposed that there would be more to eat at the ball later that evening. The sun's rays stretched further into the room when they had finished. A knock at the door and Conrad's voice saying,

"My lady, it's time." Juliet startled, had their time together gone by that quickly? Romeo smiled a Conrad's voice, he stood up offering Juliet's his hand.

"It's time to get ready, Juliet." he whispered, Juliet slowly took his hand as he helped to her feet. Her strength was back, but she was still wobbly on her own two feet.

With a 'Wahh' she fell into Romeo's arms. He caught her, holding her tightly, their faces inches from each others. Romeo chuckled as he lifted Juliet fully onto her feet. Juliet regained her balance and then with a smile, stood on her tip toes and kissed Romeo. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her hard, pulling her closer.

"My lady!" called Conrad with a sharp rap on the door once again. Juliet pulled way with a groan from Romeo, frowning at the door and the man behind it. Romeo chuckled at her sly look.

"I must go." she whispered, turning again to look at him, running a finger over his lips. Romeo kissed the tip of her finger, biting the nail with his teeth. Juliet giggled pulling her finger away. He in turn kissed her forehead.

"See you at the ball." he whispered, kissing her hand, her eyes lit up.

"Again…" she whispered back, standing on her tip toes. Romeo nodded. He slowly let go of her as a third knock sounded.

"Anon!" she called. Slowly she walked toward the door, step by step, Romeo at an arms length behind her just in case. But she made it to the door on her own. She blew a kiss to him as she opened the door and slipped outside.

Waiting for her was Conrad, he smiled gently as he held out an arm to her.

"Come, milady," Juliet's cheeks flushed as she took his arm. When they were halfway down the hallway he turned and asked her,

"Are you feeling better? My lady Archduchess told me you had a sudden illness this morning." Juliet gasped at first, but then realizing the Capulets would not have told him about Escalus, she in return, smiled and nodded. "I'm glad," he said. Juliet squeezed his arm, he had always cared for her.

Upon reaching her mother's chambers Conrad knocked on the door, her mother answered. Conrad bowed, the Archduchess took Juliet by the hand to steady her.

"Thank you Captain." Conrad smiled at her, bowed, about faced, and walked away. The Archduchess then let Juliet step inside. As was similar to that morning, her aunts, grandmother and elder cousins were all dressed and ready to go. The colors were bright and whirled in front of her face. As she was seized by many pairs of hands and pushed behind the screen.

If she felt dizzy before, it was nothing like this now. The number of hands pulling, pushing on her body putting on her dress…Make-up that had to be re-done, hair to be re-brushed. But her mother's soothing hands were the only calm in that atmosphere. Juliet relaxed under those hands, her tight muscles relaxing, her heartbeat slowed.

Jewelry of gold and rubies glittered before her eyes as she closed them, felt something being placed on her head and a ring on her right ring finger. Her mother's hands then guided her out of the chair and somewhere else, their shoes clacking on the floor.

"Open your eyes," she commanded, she did as she told. A gasp tore out of her throat. If she thought she looked pretty this morning, she looked beautiful this night…

The dress of a blood red, the bodice and neck of white silk, embroidered many times with overlay of lace that rested over her shoulders. At the waist was gathered white silk that was ruffled on the edges that separated from each other at the front. The silk material stuck out from under the sleeve cuffs. Her hands were soft inside white elbow length gloves, with a slight cloak in the back. On her ring finger was a gold and ruby ring and on her head was a single gold ringed diadem with a tear drop ruby on her forehead. Looking the way she did…she looked truly like a Capulet daughter. Juliet was speechless.

Before she could utter a word of thanks the doors flew open. The women all turned to see the Archduke leading in the men, all laughing and joking loudly. Beaming the Archduke walked to his wife and kissed her fingers, he murmured something to her that made her smile.

"Are we all ready?" he brightly asked the group responded jovially to his request. "Well then, let us go forth. The people are waiting for us," He then gallantly offered his arm to his wife which she accepted. His mother followed behind them. Husbands took their wives and brothers took sisters.

"Miss Cordelia?" said a voice, Juliet turned away from looking at her parents to see a boy about her age standing before her.

"I'm Gregory de Capulet," he said with a bow, his black curls falling in front of his eyes, "May I escort you?" Juliet smiled, she couldn't turn him down; she had no one to escort her.

Down the hallways they walked until they reached double doors that guards opened to a balcony overlooking the ballroom. The scene took Juliet's breath away as it did the night of the Rose Ball. All of the House crests lined the walls, flowers entwined over every surface visible as the wood gleamed, the gold glistened and the crystal chandeliers sparkled like diamonds.

She looked above them to see the Capulet family crest above the balcony. The balcony itself was covered in iris. Right across from the balcony was another one draped in roses the Montage banner flying above it. When the Capulet family entered, people cheered and clapped. Juliet removed her arm from her escort's and leaned over the balcony to look for Romeo, she could spots of blue…everywhere…

The Archduke stepped forward, raising his arms in greeting,

"I welcome you my friends to the hundred and fifth Iris Ball. May tonight be filled with merriment and good spirits for all whose are assembled. May the Goddess bless you," Cheers erupted around the ballroom as the Archduke waved to the crowd, a smile upon his face. As the cheers died down the Archduke led his family down the stairway to a dais set up to the right of the ballroom. Lady Capulet took one of the thrones as did her mother-in-law. Juliet separated from her family to find Romeo.

After several minutes of searching the crowds for Romeo, she was disheartened. She could not find Romeo anywhere in the crowds. She wished she could call out his name but the clink of glasses, the chatter and the strum of music would drown out her voice.

"Romeo…where are you?" she whispered, she wondered if his father had detained him again. She couldn't find him amongst the crowd of people until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"My Lady Capulet," Whispered a familiar male voice, Juliet gasped. She whirled around to see Romeo standing behind her, he gave her a smile and bowed to her. She was quite surprised to see that Romeo was in a nearly identical formal outfit he wore in their own time. "You look beautiful." he murmured to her, kissing her fingers. The uneasiness her stomach died down, all was as it should be.

Music swelled as the Archduke and Archduchess took the customary first dance. Juliet clutched onto Romeo's arm as she watched her parents twirl around the open space in the ballroom. They were so graceful, so perfect, every spin, twirl and dip. Their eyes…Juliet could see something in them…something so deep.

"Juliet?" said Romeo, she looked up at his shinning eyes as he stepped away from her and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?" Juliet blinked as she looked to the dance floor. People were starting to join the royal couple on the dance floor. She then looked back to Romeo's outstretched hand. A deep flush filled her face as she murmured,

"Romeo…I cannot dance." The one thing she craved to learn from Francisco was how to dance. She remembered the days during the Flower Festival as a child that she would watch wide eyed as men and women took the make shift dance floor. Conrad thought it was useless for her to try to learn how to dance as a child. Seeing as she would have time to learn it when she was Archduchess, Romeo only chuckled at her response.

"Juliet, the way to dance is not years of practice." he whispered, he seized her waist pulling her in close, Juliet raised her hands to his chest to push him off.

"Romeo…" she groaned as she looked around them to see if anyone was watching, no one was. Romeo leaned in so that his cheek touched hers, his breath tickling her ear.

"You just need a good leader to show you how." He then stepped back and held out his hand again. The strength in his eyes…This time, Juliet did not hesitate, she took his hand. Romeo led Juliet out onto the dance floor, he encircled his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He then took her right hand and held it tightly in his. Juliet looked down at her feet as a soft waltz filled the room.

"Look up." Romeo commanded. Her amber eyes flickered up to look at his. Slowly they moved in a one-two-three waltz pattern.

Romeo would nudge his foot against Juliet's at first so she would understand the pattern. Juliet's quickly mind soon understood the patterns as quickly as she understood the patterns of a sword fight. As a second waltz struck up Juliet had the hang of dancing. Romeo then would pick up the tempo, twirl and dip Juliet until she laughed. When the waltz ended Romeo bowed to Juliet.

"You dance well…" Juliet smiled as she looped her fingers through Romeo's with a smile.

"I had a good teacher." she murmured, leaning in and kissing his cheek. Romeo flushed. He then bowed over her hand saying he's get them some drink. Juliet felt giddy as she watched Romeo walk away. Someone then tapped Juliet on her shoulder. She hadn't noticed people bowing around her.

"My lady," murmured a familiar voice, Juliet quickly turned to see her father standing behind her. Juliet swept into a deep curtsey.

"My lord…" she whispered, his gloved hand appeared before her. Juliet looked up into her father's eyes to see warmth.

"May I dance with you?" he asked quietly. Juliet then felt heat rise to her face as she took her father's hand. Her father led her to the dance floor. People swept aside to allow the Archduke and his dance partner through. A quick tempo waltz played, Juliet's feet at first felt awkward trying to keep pace with her father. Yet…her years of training seemed to fall into place as she moved her feet as quickly as if she was sparring and not dancing. With the end of the waltz Juliet fell into a deep curtsey before her father. As she rose to her feet she heard people clapping, her father amongst them.

"You are quite the dancer my lady." murmured the Archduke, Juliet flushed and smiled at her father. Juliet drank in the scene of happiness and warmth. Romeo and Juliet danced numerous times all the while Juliet got better.

The clock that was made of ivory with gold hands and numbers that rested just above the Capulet banner rang the first stroke of midnight, the first stroke that foretold danger coming the lovers way…


	28. Chapter 28

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo x Juliet. All Characters, etc here are owned by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 28: Enter Tubal and Montague Soldiers

When the clock finished striking twelve Romeo and Juliet were in a sudden tight embrace in the middle of the dance floor. A sudden fear came over Romeo as a shiver ran down his spine in fear. Something was wrong…Juliet looked up at Romeo as she felt him shiver.

"Romeo?" A loud bang, clangs and clashes of metal suddenly echoed from the hallways. Cries and shouts silenced the music and chatter, as the guest stood quietly in horror. The clangs of metal upon metal were unmistakable, swords. Women started screaming as the guards heeded Conrad's command to surround the royal family. The terror growing inside Romeo grew as the sound of heavy footstep approached louder and louder. If it was his father…Instinct took over, Romeo reached out and grabbed a sword from a man standing close to them. He then pushed Juliet behind him.

"Romeo!" she whispered, Romeo planted his feet and angled the sword into a guard. He turned his head slightly to look to her. Her amber eyes blazed with anger, fear and confusion.

"Whatever happens…stay behind me," Juliet's eyes flickered to the hallway and back to Romeo, nodding. She knew Montague and his men were coming, coming for her. The footsteps grew louder until light flashed on grieves and armor. Romeo tightened his stance only to find his father was not leading the men, but Tubal, his father's Chief of Command. The group was made of Tubal and ten armored men of the Household Guard. All heavily armored and armed Romeo noticed. Archduke Capulet had unsheathed his sword as did the guards surrounding his family.

"Who are you and what are you doing inside the Castle? If you mean to—" Tubal turned his head to look at the Archduke, his dark eyes slits as he gave a mock bow to Capulet.

"We are not here for you, _my lord_, we are here for the Capulet girl." He then gestured to Romeo and Juliet. Romeo stepped back, Juliet following his movements. Archduke Capulet then lowered his weapon.

"So, are you here to take them home?" Tubal then snapped his fingers, his guards removed their swords from their sheathes, the atmosphere suddenly grew tense as people backed away from them.

"Quite the opposite," said Tubal, he then walked toward Romeo, sword in hand. "Lord Romeo, you're father has been quite worried about your well being and safety, running off again with his girl." Romeo then pointed his sword at him.

"My father…just wants to see Juliet dead! Neither her nor I will come quietly. And even…" Romeo's eyes fell on his mother standing next to his father, then to Juliet, "Even if it means my death!" Juliet gasped behind him. Tubal then frowned his eyes on Romeo's sword. Romeo smiled inwardly, his father wouldn't want him dead. The only way to escape, for Juliet to escape…

Tubal straightened his shoulders, lowering his sword.

"By the order of your father, the Archduke of Neo-Verona. You, Romeo, are to come with us and the Capulet girl—"

Romeo charged Tubal, the man was taken off guard as his quickly raised his sword only to have it taken from his hand. Romeo then threw the blade to Juliet.

"Juliet! Fight! Run!" Yet, instead of running, she charged the guards, taking them head on. Romeo heart nearly stopped as she watched her take them on. Together they tried to push the guards back, wondering how they were able to get through the door. Juliet always kept her back to her family, keeping the guards away from the Capulets. She would not see anyone die tonight, not even herself.

Juliet was too focused on the enemy in front of her and protecting her family that she did not notice the danger from behind. Tubal smiled as he raised his sword, ready to strike. The girl was too busy with the men in front of her that she did not even noticed him. He would be rewarded beyond his wildest dreams. Unfortunately, Romeo spotted him and shouted,

"JULIET! BEHIND YOU!" Yet his cry of warning threw off his own guard. A soldier elbowed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Juliet whirled around to bat Tubal's sword away from him, only to see Romeo fall, the guards subduing him.

"Romeo…" she whispered, but before she could move, someone had hit her, hard, from the behind. She crumpled, hands grabbed her sword away from her, her arms being painfully twisted behind her back. Through her hazy vision Juliet saw Romeo being forced on to the ground, calling out her name.

"Stop this!" cried Archduke Capulet. The Montague guards hardly noticed his order. Tubal then looked to the Archduke.

"We do not take orders from you Capulet," he spat. The Archduke was taken aback, but he stood his ground.

"These are innocent children! What harm have they done to you?" Tubal rounded on the Archduke, pointing his sword at him. The guards circling the royal family tightened, their eyes on the sword. Tubal did not need to say another word. He turned back to his prisoners. The room was deathly silent, a prelude to the Capulet girl's fitting end, in front of her family. Two of his men had bound the girl's hands behind her back, forcing her to remain kneeling before Tubal.

There was a cry of pain to his right. Lord Romeo was being held down forcibility by three guards and the boy was still putting up a fight. Tubal leaned over the Capulet girl, taking a strand of her hair and winding it around his finger, letting it slide teasingly down her cheek.

"You are quite pretty aren't you?" he asked her quietly. Juliet growled at him, her eyes narrowed as she took a snap at his finger. Tubal quickly pulled away.

"Tubal!" he heard Romeo cry, "If you so much as—" Tubal snapped his fingers and the guards forced Romeo to his feet, cutting him off. Romeo's sea-green eyes blazed at Tubal. The man only smiled at him.

"Or what? Your father, the Archduke personally, ordered this!" He reached to his belt where the scroll was hooked to his belt. He unrolled it and placed it in front of Romeo's face. He watched as the color drained from the boy's face.

Romeo knew what this was. He had seen these on his father's desk many times before. It was an execution order…ordered and signed by his father personally.


	29. Chapter 29

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo x Juliet. All Characters, etc here are owned by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 29: The Sentence…Death

Romeo then lunged at Tubal, the guards twisted and pulled his arms back so that he did not reach Tubal.

"You bastard! You will not touch her!" he snarled at Tubal, flaying around at get himself free.

"Lord Romeo, your father has ordered this himself and I must obey." He raised his chin, sounding proud of himself. Romeo spat at his feet. Anger boiled through his veins, he could not free himself from the men holding him down, he could not fight to save Juliet…Tears brimmed at the edges of his eyes, his father had ordered her death…

"Tubal!" he shouted at the commander, Tubal stopped his advance on Juliet. "I, Romeo Candore Van de Montague, order you to stop!" Tubal smiled then continued his advance. The noise surrounding them grew louder many people shouted out, asking if he was really Montague's son.

"Romeo Montague?" asked the Archduke, his brow firmed in confusion, "You mean his name is not Benvolio?" Tubal then stopped, his smile grew wider. Of course, these two would have used different names…Tubal then turned to look at the Capulets.

"Oh yes, dear Archduke, they lied to you. The boy is Romeo Candore Van de Montague and…" He approached Juliet, pulling out his sword. Juliet gasped, her amber eyes growing larger at the sight of it. At that moment both Romeo and she tried to struggle against their captors. Juliet flinched as cool steel touched her chin.

"She is your daughter, Capulet…Juliet Fiammata Erss de Capulet." Silence once again fell upon the room. Lady Portia made a movement to reach for her son, now knowing his true identity, but was held back by her husband. The Archduchess rose to her feet, her face pale, so pale her sky blue eyes seemed darker.

"What did you just say?" she asked slowly, her eyes on Juliet. Juliet closed her eyes fighting back tears at seeing the horror on her parents' faces and the shame on her grandmother's. She felt the sting of the sharp end of the blade piercing her skin. A single line of blood fell down her neck. Romeo let out a muffled yell. Tubal's voice interrupted the silence.

"I said she is your daughter, the last remaining Capulet alive in the future…Fourteen years from now." With a vile grin he turned to look at the Capulets. "Oh don't worry, soon, you all shall join her." Tubal stepped back, pulling out the execution order. Romeo struggled harder then had before.

"By the order of Neo-Verona's Archduke Montague, you, Juliet Fiammata Erss de Capulet are hereby sentenced to immediate execution." Romeo cried out, only to be forced to the ground, his eyes never leaving Juliet. The Archduke and Archduchess tried to move to save their daughter, but their guards held them back, fearing for their lives.

"Juliet!" cried her mother, reaching past the Capulet guards to her. Juliet's eyes landed on her and a sob broke out from her lips. Tubal then raised his sword toward Juliet, a great cry rose out as people converged on the group. Tubal then swung his sword toward the crowd.

"If any of you comes forward, my men will kill you." All of the Montague guards unsheathed their swords, the people backed away in fear. Romeo groaned and struggled under the weight of the guards holding him down. He had to fight, he had to…

Tubal then raised his sword above his head, the blade aimed for Juliet's heart. He greedily thought to himself of the rewards and honors he would receive from the Archduke for killing the final Capulet!

Juliet turned her head to look at her family, her eyes sweeping over every face, especially her parents, grandmother and brothers. Tears stung in her eyes, she felt so numb and stricken that she did not feel the tears fall down her face. Finally, her eyes landed on Romeo, if she was to die he was to be the last person she saw. Horror was stricken in his eyes as he tried to fight, to fight for her. _Romeo, my love…I'm sorry…_she thought. Amber locked with sea-green as a flash of a blade fell,

"NO!"


	30. Chapter 30

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo x Juliet. All Characters, etc here are owned by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 30: Enter the Capulet Allies

Romeo saw the blade fall in a flash of silver, he was able to pull one of his arms free and reach toward Juliet. His eyes never left hers. Tears fogged his vision of her. Then a scream of agony was heard as he cried out,

"NO!" When his eyes cleared he saw Juliet was still alive. It was Tubal who screamed in agony, clutching his right hand. The sword fell to the floor with a clatter. An arrow had been shot through his wrist. Romeo looked around the best he could for the shooter, thanking the Goddess that the shooter had stopped Tubal before he killed Juliet. A gruff voice then called from the balcony above them.

"You dare touch our Princess again, vile fiend, you shall pay so with your life!" Romeo gasped in amazement at the seven highly armored and armed men above him. A blonde man still had his bow and arrow aimed at Tubal, he had shot him in the wrist. Romeo made a mental note to thank him later.

"Conrad! Curio! Francisco!" cried Juliet, her eyes alight with tears. Her dear guardians, here for her in her hour of need!

"My lady!" cried a Moor next to Conrad, he then pointed his sword down at Tubal, "Release Lady Juliet! On pain of death! Men, spread out!" At the command, the men spread out, some making their way to the staircases on either side of the balcony. Tubal held his injured wrist close to his body but gripped his sword again, pointing it at Juliet.

"You take another step, gentlemen, and you will have no princess to save." The Capulet Allies froze, unwilling to cause harm to their princess.

"Come on…fight…" whispered Romeo. It was at that moment he suddenly realized the pressure on his body had relaxed. The guards holding him down were in momentary shock of seeing the Capulet Allies amongst them. Romeo slowly began to remove his other hand from their grasp.

"How did you come here?! Did you follow us? Only the blood of the Archduke can open that door!" screamed Tubal in a mix of pain, rage and fear as blood dripped down his armor.

"Don't you remember Montague telling you that it can be opened by combined Capulet and Montague blood?" asked a smooth voice, a man dressed in black, sat on the edge of the railing. His sea-green eyes narrowed on Tubal, "I am the key that got us here. I carry both Capulet and Montague blood in my veins."

"Tybalt!" cried Juliet, Tybalt's eyes then narrowed on the guards who still held onto Juliet. Tubal's warning meant nothing to him. With a smile on his face, he quickly threw his daggers into the throats of the Montague guards. They dropped instantly to the floor, blood spurting from their necks. Juliet rolled away from them, Tubal then started to charge for Juliet waving his sword madly in his left hand. Romeo used the opportunity to fully pull away from his guards, rolling onto his back and swiping their legs out from under them. As they fell Romeo grabbed one of their weapons from them.

"Juliet!" he cried running toward her, the Capulet Allies quickly leapt from the balcony to assist in the fight. Romeo charged Tubal, leaping into the air kicking him back. Juliet sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Romeo." she whispered to her as he cut her free. Romeo then helped her to her feet. Romeo then pulled her into his arms, tightly. Juliet could feel him shaking.

"I was afraid…" he whispered. Romeo never got to finish the sentence. Tubal had regained his footing and charged the couple.

"Die! Capulet girl!" Romeo quickly pushed Juliet behind him. Their blades crashed, forcing Romeo back into Juliet. She cried out as she fell to the floor, helpless.

"Romeo!" she cried, she needed to help him and her friends! Juliet quickly rose to her feet, though it was hard in her voluminous skirts.

"Lady Juliet!" Juliet turned to see Conrad battling his way toward her. He suddenly threw a sword into the air, toward her. "Take this!" Juliet caught the weapon, recognizing it immediately. It was the Sword of the House of Capulet, her sword. Juliet quickly wrapped the belt around her waist and unsheathed the sword. She quickly fell into battle with Montague guards.

Tubal knew he was loosing and loosing quickly, he knew he had to retreat to the door. But not before killing the Capulet girl. He knew exactly how to do it. Tubal turned to look at the Capulet family. The only way to lure the girl away from her guards was to attack her family. Tubal then pointed his sword at the Capulet family.

"Capulets! Die!" he cried, the Capulets stood in horror. Yet the Archduke stepped away from his family, his sword in hand.

"My lord, please, come back!" cried Conrad, helpless, between protecting either the Archduke or his family. The Archduke stood in front of his guards, his face twisted with anger. Tubal smiled, threatening his family…had been the perfect plan to lure him away from his guards.

"Go back to your own time!" he cried, pointing his sword at Tubal, "Return now!" Tubal began to laugh, pointing his own sword at the Archduke.

"If I cannot take your daughter's life, then I shall take yours!" Romeo whacked a Montague guard to the floor; turning just in time to hear the conversation over the clang of metal. Tubal charged the Archduke.

"No!" cried Romeo, his feet moved faster than they ever did before. He had to save Juliet's father, he would not see Juliet in pain over her father's death! Tubal slashed at the Archduke with his blade, the Archduke stepped back ready to block it. The block was not enough, as Tubal slashed the Archduke's shoulder.

"ORSINO!" cried his wife, clutching her children to her chest. Juliet whirled around at her mother's cry. Juliet felt her heart freeze. Her father clutched his bleeding shoulder, his weapon slack in his hand, his face in pain.

"Father!" cried Juliet, she started to run toward her father and Tubal. Her heart screamed that she would be too late to save him. A whirl of blue then caught her eye, Romeo. Time then seemed to slow down to a crawl. Romeo leapt in between the Archduke and Tubal's sword. The sword slashed his back from his left hip to his right shoulder, blood spraying.

"AHHHH!" he cried, tears filled his eyes as he shut them, trying hard to block out the pain. In that moment, Juliet's world froze. She stood rooted to her spot, unaware of her guardians surrounding her to protect her from the onslaught of blows. She felt numb…watching him…bleed…He stood there for the briefest moment, his head back, pain wracked on his face, arms spread out…blood pooling on the floor. She watched as he fell back, his face slightly angled toward her. His sea-green eyes flickered open then closed as he fell back…gracefully. His head flung back as his pale face showed pain. Then she could no longer see his face…He fell to the floor, hard. The thump echoed in her ears loudly. And there he lay, still, unmoving…remained motionless on the floor as blood pooled around him.

Juliet felt the numbness evaporate as Romeo's mother rushed to his side, calling his name,

"Romeo! Romeo!" His name brought her back. Juliet reached out for him, taking a step toward his lifeless body.

"Romeo?" she whispered, praying he would answer her, "Romeo?" she asked a little louder this time and then… "ROMEO!?" she screamed, he didn't answer. Her hearing suddenly came back with the swishes and clangs on metal and cries of her name. Yet, that did not matter to her. Anger boiled in her veins as the adrenaline rushed throughout her body, her hands gripping her sword tightly. Her raging eyes landed on Tubal, the man who hurt her beloved.

Tubal himself was in shock. The Archduke would kill him for hurting his son, for Goddess' sake he had his blood on his sword.

"You!" shouted Juliet, pointing her sword at Tubal. "Get out of my sight, before I kill you!" The room fell silent. Tubal looked up at the Capulet girl. Her amber eyes were blazing with anger, rage, love and fear. Tears falling down her pale face without notice. Her voice was commanding, sharp but calm despite the whirl of emotions in her eyes. "Take your remaining men and return to the future. Now!" The Capulet Allies all froze, Juliet's guardians had never heard her speak so. With such presence…no, command.

The remaining, injured Montague guards took Juliet's warning, leaving their weapons on the floor, they left. All limping to the doorway which thirty minutes ago they entered proudly. The Capulet Allies did not follow them. All but Tubal limped out of the ballroom. The shock of hurting Lord Romeo had passed, a smile passed over his face. The girl was challenging him. He straightened, holding the sword in his good hand. He then charged the girl.

"Die, Capulet!" Juliet did not even look behind her as she commanded,

"Do not help me!" She then raised her sword into a short salute, and placed herself in a guard. Tubal attacked her with numerous stabs which she parried, deflected or ducked away from. Her single attack was full of her rage at him. She simply side stepped him and stabbed his right shoulder, not deeply but enough to causing him to cry out in pain. Falling to his knees, Tubal now had a bleeding shoulder and an arrow through his wrist. He felt Juliet's blade touch his chin. He dared not look at her.

"Leave," she said coldly. This warning Tubal heeded, limping and wincing, he left the ballroom, following in the footsteps of his remaining men; leaving a trail of blood drops behind them. Tybalt swiftly pulled out his daggers again and followed Tubal.

"Tybalt," called Juliet, wearily turned to look at him, "Don't kill them." Tybalt's eyes flashed as a thin smile curved on his lips.

"I won't, I'm just letting them back through," With the clack of his boots the only noise he made, his disappeared after Tubal. Juliet then turned to look at Romeo, he still hadn't moved. Dropping her sword with a clatter she rushed to his side. Slowly she knelt beside him, rolling him to his back, gently. When she pulled her hand away, her fingertips had his blood on them. Clenching her teeth she picked up his head and laid it on her lap.

"Romeo?" she whispered to him, running her fingers over his blood smeared cheeks, "Romeo…wake up," she softly commanded. He did not answer her command. There was blood…everywhere…Juliet held back her tears as she moved his bangs out of his face. She could now clearly see his eyes were closed. Hot tears spilled down her face, he couldn't be…

"Romeo, wake up!" she cried, now wrapping her arms around his neck and chest, kissing his forehead and rose scented hair. "Goddess please…" she begged. Lady Portia shook her son and called out his name as well, but it was the sound of Juliet begging for him…

"Jul—iet?" groaned Romeo. Juliet's eyes snapped open and pulled away to get a better look at him. She could now clearly feel the rise and fall of his chest under her arms. Pain glazed sea-green eyes looked up at her, "Is your father alright?" Juliet smiled at him through her tears.

"Yes, but you nearly scared me to death! I thought you were dead!" A sob choked out of her throat, Romeo felt his heart burst. This is what he wanted to prevent, causing Juliet pain. He brought his hand to her cheek, whipping her tears away.

"I wanted to prevent you pain." Juliet shook her head, her tears falling on his face.

"_This_ causes me pain." She looked deep into his eyes, until she burned deep inside to kiss him. She leaned over and gently kissed his forehead. A sudden twinge in her side made her wince. She touched her side, there was nothing there. She shrugged it off but then looked to her gown, it was covered in blood. Romeo's blood.

It covered her white lace and soaked into the petticoat and underskirts and smeared a darker red onto her gown. In that moment her ears seemed to dim as she watched Romeo sigh and close his eyes in sleep. Her heart clenched keeping hold of his hand in between hers as her father ordered his guards to take Romeo to Lady Portia's room and call for a physician. He then asked the remainder to arrest Laertes Montague. Juliet felt strange, numb, distant…as Romeo was taken from her…


	31. Chapter 31

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo x Juliet. All Characters, etc here are owned by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 31: Revelation

"Juliet?" Juliet looked up to see her mother, kneeling by her side, tears in her eyes. She cupped her face, her eyes glowed in recognition.

"I cannot believe it…my own daughter…I didn't." Her shoulders shuddered as she sobbed. Juliet then instantly embraced her mother.

"I'm sorry mother…" She looked up to see her father kneeling beside her mother. "…Father." His amber eyes glowed with awe and love. When her mother pulled away, she leaned against her husband, his arm around her.

"You've grown up well, my daughter…" Juliet lowered her head flushing.

"I'm sorry I hid from you. I just wanted to know you and to preserve the future…" Juliet felt hot tears under her eyelids. A strong hand brought her face skyward, amber and amber met. For the first time, her father embraced her. He smelled musky with a hint of floral…like Romeo…

"You did nothing wrong, we understand. I am sad to see you sad, daughter," He pulled away from her, "You are lucky to have Romeo." Juliet smiled at him. There was a soft silence as her family moved around her. To touch her hair or her face or shoulder, she felt truly part of them now.

"Archduke!" cried a voice. The voice was Conrad's, he stepped forward, kneeling before the Archduke, Archduchess and Juliet. In turn the Capulet Allies fell to their knees before their rulers. The Archduke rose to his feet, taking his wife with him. They bore an air of respect, but gentleness.

"My lord, for fourteen years, many of us have remained hidden away from the traitor Montague, but we never wavered from your service." spoke the Moor, Othello. The men bowed their heads in respect.

"For fourteen years, a few of us have kept your only daughter and sole heir safe from Montague. We seemed to have failed at that duty." Juliet gasped, reaching out for Conrad.

"No." spoke her father, the Capulet Allies all looked up. The Archduke then smiled warmly. "I am proud of all of you, even the ones not here. You have protected, trained and mentored my daughter better than I would have. The hardships you've endured," he turned to look down at his blood stained daughter, her amber eyes glowing, "Have been long and hard. And you have my thanks for keeping her safe in place of her mother and I." Tybalt smiled at Juliet as he leaned against a pole in near the door.

"'Beneath the Iris Banner!'" cried Juliet, tears pouring down her face, tears intermingled with joy and sorrow, raising her fist into the air. The Capulet Allies rose to their feet, raising their swords into the air, repeating the call.

Francisco then raised his sword into a salute saying,

"Our life and loyalty to our mistress, Her Highness, Juliet Fiammata Erss de Capulet!" The Capulet Allies then repeated the same gesture. The Archduke smiled, these men were truly loyal to his daughter. Francisco picked up Juliet's sword, knelt before her and placed it back in her sheath.

"You seem to continually drop this, my lady." Juliet giggled at Francisco's comment. Her then offered her his hand to help her rise, in place of Romeo. She gripped his hand firmly and rose to her feet. Her legs felt numb from sitting on them for so long, but as she full stood up, her left side screamed in agony.

"AHH!" she cried, the pain was as if someone had slashed her side with flames. It scorched her body. Juliet's legs came out from under her, but Francisco caught her, laid her down on the cool floor.

"My lady?! Are you well?" he cried, searching her for injuries, but her hands remained clamped on her side. Her parents instantly were by her side, her mother's eyes alive with worry.

"Juliet, what is wrong?" She groaned, the pain was intense, she felt her mother's hands pry her hands away from her side. Her white gloves were covered in warm, slimy blood. Terrified, she ripped open the left side of her gown, when she did so she screamed. The wound was inflamed as she tore the cloth away from dried blood on the wound. It was a jagged gash from her hip to her side. Blood drained from her face. When had she been injured? She didn't even feel it!

She then remembered the slash Tubal had made at her, she remembered feeling a twinge of pain but her adrenaline and fear for Romeo had kept the searing pain at bay. Blood pooled on the floor, she now realized not all the blood she had noticed on her gown before was not Romeo's but a mix between hers and Romeo's! The world began to fade to black as her ears fell deaf. She could dimly see and hear her father's cries for a physician, her mother's pleas for her to stay awake and the cries of the Capulet Allies. She looked into Francisco's steady, but fearful gaze.

"I didn't know…" she whispered to him, "I didn't even…feel…it." Her voice faded as heavy blackness sunk over her eyelids, taking her and the pain away…


	32. Chapter 32

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo x Juliet. All Characters, etc here are owned by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 32: On Death's Edge

Physicians ran steadily out of the room that now housed the lifeless bodies of Romeo and Juliet. Their mothers sat by their bedsides holding their hands, stroking their hair as doctors stitched up the wounds, rubbing stinging salves on the wounds that did not even get a reaction from either Romeo or Juliet. Once the wounds were bandaged and they were placed in simple nightclothes. They both were given a mixture to combat the pain.

"Will they live?" asked the Archduke to Dr. Roberts, the man sighed, removing his glasses. Orsino Capulet's heart clenched, this was his daughter and her…lover they were talking about. He looked over his shoulder as Portia and Viola placed them in separate beds only inches apart from one another. "They both have lost great amounts of blood. I'm truly not sure of their fate, but if they survive the night, they'll live."

With a pat of thanks Orsino walked into the room. Viola had been crying for hours since Juliet had fainted. He truly felt stupid, how could he—they, not recognize their own daughter. Only a few hours ago did he learn his own mother had learned Juliet's identify and kept it from them. He did not blame his mother or his daughter. After what she went through and her need to know them without them knowing who she really was, he understood.

Portia on the other hand, had remained calm; praying at every opportunity. Though he felt no pity for Laertes. The man, who in the future had murdered himself and his entire family to satisfy his own greed. He had been able to have a short meeting with the Capulet Allies who briefly told him of the events of the future. The men were loyal enough that every hour a man came to check on Juliet's condition.

As he entered the room, he watched as Viola brushed Juliet's bangs away from her pale face. He placed a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up him, her eyes red from hours of crying.

"The doctors say…"

"I know what the doctors say." he said quietly. Viola then broke down into tears again. Orsino knelt beside his wife's chair and clasped his hands in prayer. He was not a religious man, though he tried to be one. But he prayed hard that night, that Romeo and Juliet would survive the night for the sakes of their mothers, friends and each other.

Survive they did. Romeo awoke from his deep sleep three days later weak and in pain. His mother treated him like a baby, feeding him, bathing him, helping him. Yet she had to forcibly keep him in bed. Though in the same room, Romeo wanted to sit next to Juliet and hold her hand. His mother refused point blank.

"You to need to rest and heal. When you're fifty percent better you may." Romeo grudgingly agreed. For hours in bed he stared at Juliet's pale face. He begged his mother to explain how she had been injured, when told that she had been injured by Tubal in her duel, Romeo made sure to ensure upon arrival at home Tubal would pay dearly. Conrad, Curio and Francisco daily came to see Juliet, Francisco always bringing irises.

"I want to thank you, Francisco, for saving Juliet when I could not." said Romeo one afternoon, while sitting up in bed. Francisco turned to smile at him.

"I was just doing my duty, Romeo." Only Francisco was on a first name bases with Romeo, Curio barely said two words and Conrad…well. The old man was stubborn, he thanked Romeo for protecting Lady Juliet but there was still some hostility in his voice. Romeo had expected that Conrad was not trusting him fully yet.

He tried his best to comfort Juliet's mother with stories of her daughter. She had relied on Conrad and his companions for stories of her daughter's childhood without her. But had urged Romeo to tell her of how they fell in love.

"When I first met her, she was the Red Whirlwind—"

"Her male persona." inputted her mother, Romeo smiled. She sat by Juliet's side holding her right hand as Romeo, who was now healed enough to sit by Juliet's side and hold her left one.

"But when I met her at the Rose Ball…she was so…beautiful, it felt like…" Romeo remembered that she was so beautiful, the smell of iris intermingling with roses. The way the wind picked up her hair, her large amber eyes sparkling in the moonlight…

"Romeo?" Romeo looked up to see Lady Capulet staring at him. "Are you alright? Do you need to rest?" He flushed shaking his head, squeezing Juliet's hand tightly.

"No I just…" he trailed off, brushing her bangs off Juliet's face. Lady Capulet smiled, she knew the feeling of falling in love for the first time…

A week pasted and Juliet had still not awakened. Romeo began to worry, sitting by her side whenever he could. He worried that she would never awaken. The doctors said she lost more blood than he did. The doctors told him she was healing quickly and should awaken soon. Romeo hoped they were right, for he feared that she would die. Though her heart beat and she breathed, she showed no signs of life and day by day it tore at Romeo's heart.

"Awaken, my love…or I will die with thee." He then kissed her soft, emotionless lips, praying that she would awake…soon.


	33. Chapter 33

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo x Juliet. All Characters, etc here are owned by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 33: A Warm Hand

Darkness covered her, cool comforting black. The black eliminated the scalding pain that seemed to last for hours, sucking her energy from her. Her side was burning in the flames. The comforting black was her sole source of comfort. Events of the day before trickled into her head, the fight…Romeo…all the blood…the pain…Was it a day ago or a week? How much time went by?

Slowly feeling came back to her, in her fingers and toes, inch by inch crawling up her body. Her body itself was warm and heavy, her brain slowly realized heavy blankets were covering her body. Her left arm suddenly felt colder than the rest of her body. Tight fingers dug into her palm, as soft fingertips slowly stroked her palm. Someone was holding her hand. Whoever they were, their fingers were warm, gentle and soft. Running over each knuckle with kisses…these lips…they felt familiar.

A sigh escaped the person's lips, the voice was clearly male. Juliet tried to move or open her eyes but something held her back, like a drug. She felt her heavy arm being lifted, the lips played over her palm.

"Juliet," whispered the speaker. Juliet's heart stopped for a millisecond, it was Romeo. Warm relief spread through her body, that she felt like crying. Romeo was alive, alive and well. Thank the Goddess! His voice cracked as he brought her hand to his face. It was wet…wet with tears. "Please, awaken, Juliet…I can't…for a week…and more…"

Juliet wanted move, she urged herself to move but she still couldn't. Her brain numbly registered that she had been asleep for a week and some days. Romeo took her face into his hands, running kisses on her forehead and cheeks. Juliet felt her chest seize at his touch, "Are you still here or…" He trailed off, tears falling onto her face. She mentally screamed, she wished to comfort him but her body would not let her move! She felt Romeo fall asleep next to her, his head resting near her side. She could hear the slow, steady rhythm of his breathing.

A click and creek of the door awoke Romeo, his blurry eyes to see that night had fallen while he was asleep. The soft patter of footstep on the wooden floor, called his attention away from Juliet. His mother, made her way toward her son. Romeo leaned back in his chair, taking Juliet's hand between his, kissing it.

"Any change?" she asked softly, leaning over his shoulder. Romeo shook his head, feeling tears in his eyes.

"None. I wonder if…" Romeo clenched his eyes tightly. Portia placed a hand on her son's shoulder. He was worried whether Juliet would ever wake up.

"Don't worry my son. I'm sure she'll awaken soon. The pain potion should wear off soon. If she wakes, call for Roberts if she is in pain." Romeo then squeezed Juliet's hand tightly. Juliet then realized that it was pain potion that was keeping her locked inside her own body. "She is of a strong character and you give her strength." Murmured Portia, gently placing a hand on Juliet's head. Romeo sighed, bringing her hand to his forehead.

"I hope she takes my strength." he whispered. His mother patted him on the shoulder and told him not to stay up to late. Romeo followed his mother to the door, bidding her good night. Juliet heard the door close and the click of it being locked. Romeo made his way back to the bed slowly. Tears bottled in his throat that nearly wrenched a cry from his lips.

"Awaken Juliet, please." he begged, kissing her hand. Juliet slowly felt her body regain full feeling with each of Romeo's kisses. Romeo fell to his knees beside her though it hurt his still injured back. "Awaken." Romeo whispered right into her ear.

Slowly she forced her eyes to open. At first everything was blurry and she could only make out shapes and colors but slowly everything came into focus. A groan came her, soft but audible. Romeo quickly looked up, rising to his feet. A gasp tore from his throat. Juliet looked up, Romeo was staring at her, his sea-green eyes wide. She smiled at him. His hair was ruffed, his eyes red from crying.

"Why so sad my love?" she whispered, hoarsely wiping the tears from his face. Romeo blinked at her several times before a smile bloomed on his face.

"Juliet!" Romeo pulled her into a fierce embrace, Juliet clung to his neck. "Oh, Juliet, my Juliet! You're alive!" Juliet could smell of scent of roses of his skin!

"And you are alive too, Romeo! You nearly scared me to death!" Laughing with tears in his eyes, he kissed her face all over.

"Not I!" he cried, kissing her throat. Juliet smiled as tears stung in her eyes. Romeo then pulled her chin up, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. It was warm, comforting, soft. The mere taste of him was the medicine she needed. When they pulled away, Romeo kissed her forehead.

"Love, I thought I lost you." Juliet smiled warmly as she patted the right side of the bed for him to join her. Romeo crawled over Juliet to lay to her right side. She then rolled onto her good side, careful not to cause any pain.

"Oh Juliet," Romeo whispered, running his fingers over her face, "I feared…" Juliet place a finger on his lips.

"I know your grief and you know mine. I just want to hold you, see you," Romeo smeared the tears away from her face with a smile. He then pulled her close to him, her head resting close to his chest. He could feel her warm breath on his neck, her hands wrapped around him.

"You're here." He murmured, kissing her forehead, "That's all that matters to me." Juliet smiled as Romeo wrapped his arms around her. Yet the movement twisted Romeo's back making him wince in pain. It was then Juliet truly noted what Romeo was wearing. A soft white robe belted together at the waist. Through a part at the chest she saw white bandages gleaming through; she remembered the night he had been injured.

"Your back…" she gasped, running her fingers over his chest. Romeo only pulled her closer to him. Juliet's face hardened.

"Why?...Why did you do that?" Romeo looked down at her. Her amber eyes were blazing at him. Romeo sighed, he knew that he would have to answer this question sooner or later. He cupped her face to make her look at him.

"I saved you father, in order to prevent you pain and…" Juliet then flicked him on the forehead, a scowl upon her face.

"I told you before!" Romeo raised his hand to silence her.

"I know, I know!" But Juliet continued to go on,

"Your father's sins are his own and you…You! Don't you dare do something like that again or I will—" Romeo then silenced her with a kiss. Juliet blinked several times before sighing beneath his lips. When Romeo pulled away his eyes glittered with satisfaction.

"Can a simple thank you do?" he asked, running a finger down the side of her face. Juliet gave a soft smile.

"Yes, thank you." She then snuggled close to Romeo allowing herself to be wrapped in his warmth. Juliet was content as she sighed as she fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo x Juliet. All Characters, etc here are owned by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 34: Marked

Juliet slept for only an hour. When she awoke, she found Romeo still beside her. His sea-green eyes warm and content as he watched her. He was stroking her hair gently, his eyes never leaving her face. Juliet gave a soft sigh as she tilted her head up whispering,

"Kiss me." Romeo smiled as he leaned in to reclaim her lips. His lips slid over hers, warm and soft. A soft groan came from the back of Juliet's throat. Romeo brushed his lips over hers again and again softly. He then looped his fingers through hers. Romeo then lowered his lips, down to her throat, kissing the soft hollows at her neck and where her neck met her shoulder.

Her hands slid down from his face, over his shoulders to touch his chest, just inside the neck of his robe. Romeo smiled as she sighed under his soft butterfly kisses that swept over her face and lips. Romeo then slid a hand up under the nape of her neck, running his fingers through her hair. He brought her up off the pillows, kissing her throat. Juliet gripped his shoulders, tightly, her nails digging into the fabric. Juliet leaned into Romeo's ear and commanded,

"_Kiss_ me!" Romeo pulled away to look into her eyes, they were burning with desire…for him. He then kissed her mouth harder this time, pressing his lips harder against hers again, prying her mouth with his lips. She didn't hesitate to open her mouth to him. His lips played across hers, his tongue sweeping inside her mouth. At first Juliet was hesitant but the urgent need behind his kiss swept her deeper into the kiss.

He tasted sweet to her, as he begged for more. Their tongues melted and mated together. Their hearts beat faster, they sucked in sharp breaths as they continued to kiss deeper and deeper. Romeo then rolled on top of Juliet, leveling his weight off of her with his knees and hands. In retaliation, she grabbed his hands and brought them to her face.

She wrapped her legs around his, allowing herself to feel his warm weight on top of her. He slid his hands slowly and carefully down her sides as she ran her hands down over his shoulders. Though he was careful, he felt Juliet clench in pain under him. Romeo pulled away from the kiss to look into Juliet's eyes.

"Romeo?" she asked, her eyes curious. He sighed in relief, she was not in too much pain. His hand slid up to touch her injured side. Juliet followed his eyes to her injury. She flushed, she did not wish to see her worry about that. Romeo's eyes hardened. He would never allow anyone to hurt Juliet again, never! Juliet was his! His wife, his love, he wanted to mark her as his own.

Romeo's eyes met Juliet's. He ran a hand over the side of her neck. He felt Juliet stroke his face.

"What is wrong?" Romeo looked deep into her eyes, his fingers playing over a soft spot on the side of your throat.

"I don't want to see any one hurt you again. I want to show the world you are mine. I want to possess you, you are mine." He kissed her neck, Juliet clenched tight in his arms as she felt his teeth graze her skin. She knew he was going to give her a love bite. Juliet had heard about love bites from girls in the streets. Juliet thought it was quite disgusting when she was younger for people to be biting one another. But now as she waited for the bite, she understood now, it was a mark of possession. She rolled her head to the side, his lips slowly tracing the spot.

"Sorry," he whispered, He then bit down hard on a small piece of flesh on the side of her neck, Juliet cried out. She held on tightly to his robe, but the instant he bit, the pain was gone. Romeo pulled away to see a circular bruise and teeth marks forming the love bite. He then loosened his robe belt and pulled down the neck of his robe to his shoulders.

"Bite me." He asked Juliet, pointing to the spot on his neck. Juliet brought his face down to hers,

"Are you sure?" Romeo chuckled, nodding. He pulled away to look her in the eye, he could see she was hesitant about biting him in return. Romeo leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"You are my wife. I am your husband. You can possess me. I am yours." Juliet felt deep in her stomach a swirl of warm heat at those words. Romeo…was…hers. Forever more till eternity. She could see Romeo's sea-green eyes swirl with affection and love for her. Juliet traced the spot where she would bite Romeo. She pulled him down on top of her again. Leveling his neck with her lips, she kissed the spot numerous times before biting down hard on the spot. She felt Romeo flinch, but he did not cry out.

Romeo then rolled off Juliet and gathered her into his arms. Juliet realized numbly she was trembling. Both ran their fingers over the marks they had made. Romeo could see Juliet was flushed, her hand trembled when she touched the mark she make. Though it was still tender, he did not wince. He did not wish to scare her.

"There," murmured Romeo, running his finger over her cheek, "We are each other's, now and forever." Juliet smiled as she snuggled closer to him for warmth.

She was content for the moment, she had marked Romeo as her own and he was safely in her arms. Wrapping her arms around his middle and his chest as her pillow she felt at ease.

"Romeo?" she asked looking upward, Romeo smiled down at her. "Are we really together, as one?" Romeo gave a small laugh and nodded. He then rolled on top of her. Juliet enjoyed feeling his warm weight on her, it was a comfort.

"We are always together, forever…" Desire and love filled his eyes that it made Juliet's eyes swim with tears, that she pulled him in for a deep kiss and with that their hands and bodies came alive…


	35. Chapter 35

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer:I don't own Romeo x Juliet. All Characters, etc here are owned by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 35: Understanding

The sun poured softly through the curtains the next morning. Birds sang lightly in the trees outside and Juliet awoke with a feeling of satisfaction. Her cheek was still pressed against Romeo's bare chest. Blinking several times, stretched, trying not to awaken Romeo. As she moved to sit up she felt a slight twinge of pain between her legs. She clutched the sheets to her naked body with a deep flush with the memories of night before came back in a whirl of heat. Naked bodies, warm hands…the deep passion that made her, no, them burn until…They made love with such passion!

Pulling the blanket with her, she wrapped around her slim frame as she walked to the window. The sun was rising to the east, it was still early in the morning. Juliet wondered what new changes would happen in Romeo and her future? Would her Allies trust Romeo enough to let him help them defeat Montague without any bloodshed? What would a world without swords and without qualms over names would bring?

Suddenly warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Juliet looked up to see Romeo standing behind her. He was once again wearing his pants and robe, she blushed, she would prefer him in the nude for little more.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, seeing her blush. Juliet only shook her head leaning her weight against him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?" he asked kissing her hair. Juliet shrugged, turning in his arms. Romeo settled his arms around her waist.

"Our future, what it will hold…" Romeo smiled, tilting her chin upward, her eyes had that look to them when she was worried.

"Our future, will be fine, as long as we have each other." He then leaned in and kissed her gently. Juliet smiled under the kiss and took a step back.

"Ouch." Romeo then looked at her. Juliet gave an uneasy smile. "I'm still hurting…from last night." Romeo then scooped Juliet up into his arms despite her surprised cry.

"Well then," he said with a smile, returning her to the bed. "I'd better not make love to you so roughly." Juliet scowled at him, he had been gentle with her last night. He only laughed in return. He settled her on the bed, still wrapped up in the blankets. Juliet then laid down on the bed with a sigh, Romeo then curled up beside her. Romeo then kissed her forehead. Juliet then rested her head on his chest. Romeo smiled down at her. They remained that way for quite some time.

"We need to return to Neo-Verona," said Romeo quietly, running his fingers through her hair. Juliet sighed nodding her head. She curled closer to Romeo, placing small kisses on his shoulder. Romeo smiled as she kissed him.

"Juliet not now, we need to get up and around, it is morning." Yet she wouldn't listen to him. He finally rolled on top of her, pinning her down. She struggled against him, but eventually gave up. With a roll of her eyes she lay there under Romeo's weight, holding up her hands to show she had given up.

Romeo then smiled and rolled off her, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Alright…we'll stay for a little longer…" Juliet then kissed his lips warmly as she cuddled in his arms.

"You were very good, you didn't hurt me…" she murmured into Romeo's chest. Romeo blinked, then flushed when he realized what she was talking about.

"You were quite eager…" whispered Romeo into her ear, she flushed deeply. Romeo then kissed her deeply, rolling on top of her again. Juliet groaned as she smiled under his lips. She undid Romeo's robe and threw it over the headboard. Her hands roamed his warm skin and she kissed his face and throat. Romeo kept kissing her face, every corner until he reached her lips. He pried open her mouth and she willingly let him in. Until…

"Romeo?" said a voice outside…Romeo's mother…the couple instantly both went red. Romeo then rolled off Juliet and put his robe back on. He then shut his eyes as Juliet scrambled to get back into her nightgown before hopping back into bed.

Romeo smoothed his hair back and straightened his robe out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Juliet was in repose of sleep. With a small sigh Romeo unlocked the door and stepped outside to greet his mother.

"Good morning," whispered his mother as leaned over to take a look at Juliet, "Is she better?" Romeo nodded then explained she woke up sometime around midnight. Portia smiled,

"I'm sure you two had things to talk about," Romeo flushed, yeah…talk about things…They made love all night! Not much talking required! Romeo averted his eyes with a slight flush on his face. Portia smiled,

"Breakfast and clean clothes will be brought up soon. Also the servants will start a bath for you both. You are to meet us in the Great Hall when you both are ready," She reached out and stroked his face, "I am glad you both are well," With that she left, leaving Romeo alone. With a snap of the door Romeo called,

"She's gone…" Juliet then sat up, gingerly since her side still hurt.

"Servants will be set up with food, clothes and a bath," Juliet laughed,

"A bath? Hopefully they won't think use too injured to take care of ourselves." Romeo then nodded with a soft smile.

Within minutes came servants with the items in question. They laid out on chairs clothes for each of them and a tableful of food. Romeo was quite surprised that both sets of clothes for Juliet and himself were white and silver. Juliet stared at the piles of food with amazement though her stomach growled with hunger. The servants also drew a bath for them. In the large dressing room in the room was a bathing pool built into the floor.

Juliet began to eat before the servants even left. Halfway through, she realized Romeo was not eating with her. She swallowed down the piece of peach in her mouth and walked to the doorway of the dressing room. Romeo was already in the pool, almost submerged up to his head. Juliet gave a sly smile as she removed her nightgown and stepped into the steaming water. Romeo looked up as her heard her enter and flushed. Juliet then sat next to him and leaned back, soaking her entire head in the water.

"Um…" said Romeo quietly, watching Juliet. She turned to look at him with a shy smile.

"We'd better not waste the hot water…" Romeo then flushed and nodded. They helped each other wash down, more than once someone slipped on the tile bottom and splashed into each other's arms and an awkward situation. Juliet was glad someone had locked the door, this was embarrassing if someone walked in on this.

Once both had been washed down to the best of each other's ability with their injuries, they just relaxed in the hot water, soothing away their pains. Juliet rolled closer to Romeo and wrapped her arms around him. With a smile Romeo rested his head against the crest of her head. They remained like that for awhile, in each others arms and floating in warm water. They exchanged kisses, sometimes going underwater.

The water soon grew cold and they got out and changed into their clothes for the day. As she dresses, Juliet still burned for Romeo, wondering whenever they were going to make love again. Since Juliet already ate, Romeo ate a quick breakfast.

"So, where do we go?" asked Juliet. Romeo said they were to go to the Great Hall. There they would meet with the Capulet Allies and Juliet's father. Together they walked to the Great Hall hand in hand.

Seeing the Princess, the guards at the Great Hall saluted Juliet and pushed the doors open for them. Juliet sucked in a breath as she gripped Romeo's hand tighter. At then end of the Hall stood her parents, grandmother on the dais, while her entire family stood along the right side of the dais with her Allies. Romeo saw his mother, Lady Portia, and the remainder of his family on the left side of the dais, he was glad his father was not there. Everyone in the Hall turned to look at them when they entered, both families beamed upon seeing them.

Romeo gripped Juliet's hand tighter as a blush came over his face. Together they walked up to Juliet's parents, Juliet fell into a curtsey and Romeo into a bow. Then they stood in silence as Juliet stared at her parents, Romeo found his mother's warm eyes. Before either of them could speak, Lady Capulet embraced both Romeo and her daughter. Juliet instantly relaxed in her mother's arms but she could feel and hear her crying. Romeo on the other hand was tense, unsure.

"Mother…please…" said Juliet quietly gripping onto her mother tightly. Romeo finally relaxed, seeing his love and her mother in distress.

"Please my lady…" said Romeo quietly, unsure to hug her back or not. Lady Capulet pulled away from them, tears in her eyes. She cupped Juliet's face and drank her in. Juliet laughed as she held onto her mother's hands.

"You look like your father…" Archduke Capulet laughed, shaking his head as he put an arm around his wife. He reached out and stroked her face.

"No, sweetheart, she looks like you, she just has the Capulet eyes and hair color…" Juliet flushed, her eyes looked to her Allies were all beaming with pride.

"But she has her father's spirit…" whispered Conrad with a bow to his Archduke. Juliet felt tears burn in her eyes, she felt shamed.

"Juliet?" asked Romeo quietly, running a finger over her cheek. Juliet looked up with tears shinning to look at her parents.

"I am so sorry…I only wanted…" Lady Capulet raised a hand, her eyes soft.

"We understand…Conrad explained everything to us. You have had a long, hard life, we understand…" Juliet gave a small smile. Lady Capulet then turned to Romeo. She reached out and kissed him on his forehead. Romeo flushed.

"Romeo…" she said, smiling. Portia came foreword with a bright smile upon her face as she touched Romeo's arm. "I can see clearly that you love my daughter and that my daughter loves you." Romeo flushed. Juliet gripped his hand tighter with a gentle smile. The Archduke moved foreword, he held out his hand to Romeo. Romeo blinked and then shook the Archduke's hand.

"I finally shake the hand of my son-in-law," Romeo flushed, his eyes turning to Juliet's Allies. He felt a great weight was lifted from his shoulders, no ugly looks came his way from Juliet's Allies. Hopefully, they no longer saw him as the traitor's son. "You have made my daughter a better person…she loves you deeply…" Romeo wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist.

Conrad then stepped forward, Juliet frowned.

"Now…Conrad…" she said, her eyes on her mentor. Conrad smiled at her and looked at Romeo.

"Once again, thank you for taking care of our lady," Romeo nodded, unsure as to what to say, "We have heard that you wish to help us take down your own father…are you sure of this?" Romeo nodded again, his eyes filled with determination. Juliet gasped.

"I have seen what my father has done to you, to the people…to Juliet. I cannot stand by and watch you all fight. I will lower the curtain on the House of Montague once and for all. Neo-Verona belongs to its people…And…" Romeo then pulled away from Juliet, he took her hand and knelt at her feet. "I, Romeo Candore Van de Montague, hereby surrender the throne of Neo-Verona, to its rightful heir, Juliet Fiammata Erss de Capulet, once my father is removed from the throne."

"Romeo…" Juliet whispered, her heart ached. What about their plans to rule together to create a new Neo-Verona? Juliet sighed, that would have to wait until after Montague was overthrown. Romeo was probably doing it to gain their trust. Many of the Allies were smiling and nodding, they approved. Romeo then rose to his feet.

"Then take another vow before us…" said Lady Portia, with tears in her eyes. Romeo and Juliet looked at their mothers in surprise.

"Wedding vows…" whispered Lady Capulet, Romeo and Juliet blinked, then flushed. They wanted them to re-do their marriage vows in front of them. Juliet smiled then nodded, it was something they wanted.

"Yes," said Romeo for the both of them, he looked to Juliet, his eyes glowing with love. Juliet giggled. She now understood why they were dressed in white, for a second, proper wedding. With a clap of her hands and a bright smile Lady Capulet call foreword two servants. They pinned a white rose to Romeo's lapel while a servant draped a gauzy material over Juliet's head, crowned her with iris and gave her a bouquet of white iris and roses. Romeo offered his arm to Juliet which she took. A priest then appeared at the Archduke's order, this time, they were going to do this right.

With friends and family around them Romeo and Juliet were truly married. It was everything a wedding should be, crying mothers, beaming friends. Juliet was the blushing bride and Romeo was the nervous, but proud groom. When asked to give their vows, Romeo and Juliet turned to face each other and repeated the same vows they gave in the church.

"I, Romeo Candore Van de Montague, promise to share our joys and sorrows…"

"I, Juliet Fiammata Erss de Capulet, promise to share our joys and sorrows…"

"Through sickness and health…"

"Through sickness and health…"

"For the rest of our lives…together…"

"For the rest of our lives…together…"

"In Life and Death…"

"In Life and Death…"

"We shall be together for eternity…"

"We shall be together for eternity…"  
The room was silent at that moment, but Romeo and Juliet did not notice they only had eyes for each other. The Archduke surprised the couple with wedding rings, a simple silver band but engraved with each other's names on the inside. With the rings firmly in place the priest closed his book and looked at the couple and said,

"With the blessings of the Goddess, you may now kiss the bride," Romeo lifted up the veil and saw her amber eyes glowing with love and tears. Romeo pressed and gentle kiss to her lips as she enveloped her arms around his neck. The kiss went so deep he lifted her off the floor.

They barely heard their families clapping and cheering until they pulled away, blushing. After congratulations were said, hugs, kisses, and hand shakes given they retired to a private wedding feast. By the end of the day, Romeo and Juliet were swimming in euphoria. They were truly married and married before their families. Archduke Capulet raised a toast to the newly weds saying,

"If there is anyone who can bring peace to Neo-Verona and unite these two houses, it shall be you two…"

Conrad then told them they were leave the day after tomorrow, privately, as to not ruin the moment. They only nodded, it was soon time to return home.

After dinner, hand in hand, Romeo and Juliet went back to their rooms, smiling ear to ear. As they reached the corridor with their room did Romeo sweep Juliet up into his arms.

"Wah! Romeo?" cried Juliet, clinging onto her husband. Romeo was grinning widely.

"It is tradition that a groom carries his bride over the threshold!" Juliet flushed. Romeo kicked open the door to their room, swung Juliet around then placed her back down.

With a snap the door closed behind Romeo and with a sly hand he locked the door behind them. Romeo then wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist and gently kissed Juliet. Slowly he played his lips across hers, slowly growing more urgent and passionate. Juliet slowly pried her lips open just enough to tease Romeo. She ran her tongue over his teeth and lips. That did it, Romeo pried open her mouth to taste her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth.

They stood there, kissing until they broke away for breath. Breathing hard, Romeo whispered to Juliet,

"I cannot believe it we are truly married," Juliet smiled then looked down at the ring on her finger, she would never take it off.

"Me too, the ring feels a little funny, but I'll get used to it," She looked up at Romeo with glowing eyes, "I shall never take it off." Romeo smiled,

"Me too. Never." He then kissed her forehead, he wanted her, tonight. Tonight was their wedding night and he was never going to let her forget it!

"If we are leave the day after tomorrow. I want you to myself…" Juliet giggled as she leaned against Romeo's chest, "I want to make love to you a dozen times, that way if we are separated, I will know I've had you more than once…" Juliet felt herself flush as her stomach jumped and low burn was set aflame.

"You…you want to make love again?" she whispered, a small smile on her face. Romeo smiled and nodded. "Do you have more protection?"

"Yeah, I snuck into my cousin's room and stole some more," Juliet felt her entire body burned even more, Romeo could see it in her eyes. She wanted him, badly. Romeo gently kissed her lips again, she was smiling.

"You won't get a wink of sleep…" whispered Romeo into her ear, then captured her lips again. He kissed her deeply, his tongue running over her tongue, lips and teeth. Juliet's hands found Romeo's necktie, untying it, throwing it to the floor and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Romeo's hands found the buttons and ties at the back of Juliet's gown.

Romeo then swept Juliet up into his arms and carried her toward the bed, kissing her all the way. This would surely be a night to remember and he would make sure this time was better than the last…


	36. Chapter 36

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer:I don't own Romeo x Juliet. All Characters, etc here are owned by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 36: Return

Romeo felt warm and content when he awoke, his eyes blinked in the normal light. He found his arms still wrapped around Juliet's nude form, barely covered by the blankets. It was so warm and comfortable, Romeo smiled, last night had been wonderful, better than the first time. They made love a dozen different times during the night, more harder and passionate than the last time. He had the scratch marks on his back to prove it. He felt Juliet snuggle closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

Romeo kissed her forehead. Juliet groaned, her nose wrinkling and a smile twitched on her face. Her brow knitted together as her amber eyes flickered open, blinking several times. When she saw Romeo's face inches from hers she smiled. She snuggled closer to him.

"Romeo…" she moaned, running her hands down his sides and his stomach. Romeo wrapped his arms around her, they were skin to skin.

"Good morning wife," whispered Romeo into Juliet's hair. She giggled, flushing as she kissed him good morning.

"Good morning husband," repeated Juliet to her now-husband. Last night had been a whirl of passion, sweat, and mingling bodies. They had made love so often during the night that she barely slept, only in the wee hours of the morning. Yet she did not feel tired at all, she felt…she could hardly describe how she felt at the moment. She was just in utter peace as she lay in her husband's arms.

"Did you enjoy your wedding night?" he asked, his fingers playing through her hair. It was in tangles and knots from the night before from Romeo's fingers playing with her hair. Juliet giggled as she kissed his nose, she had enjoyed every minute, even though she was tired. Romeo pulled her closer, smiles spread across both of their faces. Smiles so wide that it ached their faces.

"We must get up, it's eight o'clock," Juliet was hungry. With a nod, the two rolled out of bed. Just like the day before, they took a bath together, lovingly washing each other down. They then dressed in simple clothes left for them the night before. Romeo and Juliet then walked hand in hand to a family breakfast.

Their last day in the Neo-Verona of the past was very quiet, sad and happy at the same time. Juliet spent every waking moment with her parents and brothers. Her elder brothers understood now that she was their sister from the future. The Archduke and the Archduchess, kept their daughter close.

"I wish we could spend more time with you, my dear," said Lady Capulet, as she drank tea with Juliet. Juliet smiled as her mother reached out and held her hand. Juliet flushed as her father stroked her face.

"But we have enjoyed the time we have spent with you my dear. We know that you have grown to become a fine young woman," Juliet then looked out toward to fields where Romeo was playing with the mix of Capulet and Montague cousins, being tackled again and again by Juliet's brothers—his new brothers-in-law.

"When you return to take Neo-Verona, remember this," said Lord Capulet, looking his daughter in the eye, "Do not feel you have to take revenge for us, do it for the people of Neo-Verona and for yourself and Romeo. You two deserve a life free of names and swords…" Juliet smiled as she leaned in and kissed her father on the cheek. She then ran into the fray of play with her husband and her brothers.

The day was a whirl, she never wanted it to end. She was either with Romeo or her family. She did not want to leave, yet she knew she had to. If Neo-Verona died while they were away and people died because of her selfishness, she would never forgive herself. Their last dinner was a mix of laughter and sadness. After the last of the plates went away, the Archduke rose for a toast.

"To my daughter, Juliet, may she bring Neo-Verona to peace. May she and Romeo live long and have a happy life together," Romeo squeezed Juliet's hand as their families rose to their feet. Romeo and Juliet then rose and raised their glasses to her father in thanks.

As the family left the Great Hall a hand had tapped Juliet's shoulder. She turned to see Francisco who bowed to her with a flourish. Romeo tried to slip his hand from Juliet's but she did not let him go. He had to stay, he needed to know how they were going to escape and if he was going to show his loyalty, he needed not to hide himself.

"The meeting, my lady," said Francisco softly, reminding her. Juliet nodded and with Romeo beside her as they walked to a spare room given to the Allies by the Archduke to do their planning.

When Juliet entered, the Allies stood at attention then bowed to her as she pasted. Romeo again tried to escape that way the Allies did not have to bow to him, yet she kept him in her grip, a steely grip.

"You are my husband, they all witnessed it. They have to respect you," she whispered to him, thus Romeo came with her. Juliet and Romeo stood at the head of the table. Tybalt to the left of them, nodded to Juliet, but kept his eyes on Romeo. He had never seen his half-brother before. From what he knew, Romeo looked like his mother, the soft, handsome face, the cerulean hair. Tybalt's eyes narrowed, they both had the same sea-green eyes that they both had inherited from their father.

Romeo noticed that Tybalt was staring at him, glaring was more like it. He wanted to know who this man was. Did this man hate him? Was it because he was Montague's son? Romeo did not know, he ignored the man for now. He would speak to him later. Juliet leaned over maps that were spread out on the long table; maps of Neo-Verona Castle, level by level, given to the Allies by her father. Marked in red ink was their path to the door then to the stables and roofs were the other Allies were in hiding, waiting for their fellows to return with their Capulet Princess.

"We must, take the both of you to the South Tower roof. There are two men waiting with Pegasus' for the both of you," said Curio, "I will take you myself, that way the Allies do not harm Romeo." Romeo looked up sharply at Curio, he then nodded in thanks to the man. The Allies in the future would not be so happy or kind to Romeo as those who were with them now.

"Princess," said Conrad, Juliet looked up from the maps she had been studying, "We have requested armor for yourself and Montague's—I mean, Romeo." Romeo could see her Allies were not used to using Romeo's first name nor comfortable with it. The only person who was, was Francisco. The blonde flashed him a small smile. Juliet frowned, then nodded.

"Romeo will need a weapon as well," There were mutters amongst her men, her eyes flashed. She would not allow her husband to step into battle without a weapon. Conrad, bowed his head as he complied with her wished.

"Before we leave Neo-Verona Castle when we arrive, there is something Romeo and I need to do," Everyone looked to Juliet in surprise.

"But Your Highness, why?" asked Othello, as he stepped toward her. Juliet gave a small smile, she could not tell them about Escalus. She only shrugged. Conrad's eyes flashed with annoyance with the girl whom he helped raised, but she was his princess.

"We will not let you go until you tell us, Princess…" Juliet frowned at her Allies, they would push her. Fine.

"Romeo and I need to seal the Seed of Escalus. A tree that keeps our Neo-Verona floating in the sky," Gasps and outcries were then echoed around the room. Tybalt's eyes flashed, Escalus, the secret of the House of Capulet. Fed by the blood of virgin Capulet daughters.

"The tree survives by having a daughter of the House of Capulet sacrifice herself to It. To take on man's sins which harm the tree," said Tybalt, coldly, "A secret guarded by the House of Capulet, until now. I suppose Juliet…you are the sacrifice?" Juliet eyed Tybalt, but shook her head.

"No longer," the Allies breathed a sigh of relief, their princess had survived Montague and fourteen years as a male to die for a tree? Not if they had anything to say about it, "My grandmother was able to have Ophelia, guardian of Escalus to remove the seed from me. Romeo and I must plant the seed near Escalus, miles under the palace."

Conrad, looked shocked as he slumped into his chair. They would have to now plan this again!

For nearly two hours they planned on how Romeo and Juliet were to get to Escalus, plant the seed, then escape to the South Tower. Luckily there was an exit close to the south tower that led from the chamber deep underground. Then they would all escape together, but in the meantime, the Allies would keep Montague and his soldiers distracted.

"We leave at five tomorrow evening. My lady, your armor and weapons will be delivered to your rooms," With that Juliet rose from her seat, the Allies following suit. Romeo then led Juliet from the room, as the Allies exited, he waited for the man in black. Tybalt came out and found them waiting for them.

"Tybalt…" murmured Juliet, her eyes looking between her husband and her cousin. Tybalt then looked to Juliet,

"I wish to speak to Romeo, alone, please," Juliet's eyes flashed. What did Tybalt want to do with Romeo? She knew Tybalt hated Montague, would he hurt Romeo? Tybalt then flashed her a smile, he knew what she was thinking.

"I will not harm him. I promise," Juliet then sighed, nodding. She shot Tybalt a fiery look that seemed to bring death if he harmed Romeo. With that she walked off toward the room she and Romeo shared. Romeo then turned to Tybalt, crossing his arms.

"Who are you?" Tybalt snorted, he knew this was coming when Romeo's eyes met his.

"I am Tybalt de Capulet, a cousin of Juliet and your half-brother," Romeo's jaw fell slightly. Tybalt was not going to cut corners with Romeo, now knew the truth and that was that. He did not need to get close to his 'little' brother, he had their 'father' to murder. Romeo's jaw then closed as a slight flush filled his cheeks.

"So…are you here to take down our father?" Tybalt's eyes flashed, he promised Juliet he would not harm Romeo…hard…He then slammed Romeo into the wall. He had a surprised look on his face, yet he probably had enough beatings as a child to take hits.

"He is my father by blood only, not by name. I do not intend to just let the man go. I intend to kill him, whether you like it or not," He then dropped Romeo. Romeo stood there in shock as Tybalt walked away.

He had a half brother that no one ever told him about?! Or maybe no one knew or wanted to tell him. Romeo then straightened his shirt. If Tybalt did not wish to speak to Romeo then he would not force him to. He just did not wish that this had to end in death. Tybalt believed their father's death would be the end of things, yet Romeo knew better. Once his father lost his power, he would lose everything. No death needed…ever.

By the time Romeo had reached his room with Juliet, his mind was in deep thought. Night had fallen again. The news of having a half brother, the plans to escape, Escalus…Everything was swirling in his head. Romeo entered the room without any sound. Juliet was already waiting for Romeo in a beautiful gown. It took his breath away.

A royal purple lined and embroidered in gold, amethysts and gold dripped from her neck, ears and was emblazoned on her brow. She smiled and whirled around, holding out her skirts.

"My mother thought it could be the color of our 'new House.' A mix between the colors of the Houses of Capulet and Montague, yours is over there," she pointed out clothes and jewels on the bed for him.

"The banquet, I forgot," he murmured, feeling strange with the information he just learned about Tybalt he wondered if Juliet knew about it. Maybe not, Tybalt did not seem to be the family type. With Juliet's help he was able to get dressed. The purple color made his eyes and hair standout greatly. With that he offered Juliet his arm and he led her to the ballroom.

It was a night of fun and good-byes. The dancing and music swirled about the couple as they bid the happy world of Capulet rule goodbye. Even Romeo's father was there but was watched closely. Romeo could feel his eyes on his back, bearing into him. Yet he was not afraid of him now, he had his wife and his friends to bring him strength. Strength he would need in the coming days. Francisco had delivered news to Romeo and Juliet about their friends Benvolio and Cordelia. They were still in Neo-Verona, helping to organize the resistance from inside the city walls. Francisco with a wink hinted there may be another wedding for the Capulet Allies to witness. Juliet smiled, Cordelia was in love with Benvolio and he with her.

Conrad spoke to Juliet of a large formal wedding for Romeo and Juliet when they were able to restore Juliet to the throne. Juliet rolled her eyes, another wedding? That would make three! The party ended early for Romeo, Juliet and the Allies, they needed to rest. For in the morning they were leaving for the future and for the change of Neo-Verona.

Romeo and Juliet curled up in bed tired and fearful of tomorrow. They had enjoyed the peace and calm of the Neo-Verona of the past. The Neo-Verona they left was full of violence and fear because of Montague's rule. They were also fearful of the violence that was coming. Of separation from each other. Of years of war…Juliet's eyelids fell as images of death, fire and blood.

The next morning she awoke, alone in bed, the covers about her shoulders. She had been tucked in. The sounds of metal scrapping hit her ears, sitting up she could see Romeo standing in the doorway wearing blue armor. Under the armor he wore a close fitting shirt and pants of heavy material to stop the armor from rubbing against the skin. Belted around his waist was a sword and he wore a long cape of black on one side and blue on the other. He was ready.

"Morning," he said quietly, as he shut the door, "I had your Allies help me into my armor, I hope I did not wake you," Juliet shook her head, her hair frazzled. Romeo smiled as he walked around the bed to sit beside her.

"We leave this afternoon, Conrad wants to go over the plans one more time before we leave," Juliet nodded as sleepiness drained from her. Romeo raised her hand to his lips, "Your Allies await you…do you need help getting into your armor?" Juliet nodded, her heart pounding. She had never wore armor before, not full armor. During her childhood she was trained to gain strength by wearing shoulder armor.

Juliet changed into heavy, tight fitting under suit of black. Romeo helped her put on her armor. The armor was red, on the breast plate was the symbol of the House of Capulet, Romeo's bore his family arms as well. Clearly making a statement that a Montague was siding with the Capulets. They started from the bottom up. He helped her put on her cape and checked every piece of armor for any looseness. Juliet herself belted her sword, the Sword of the House of Capulet. As she ran her fingers over the familiar blade.

"Done, everything is ready," said Romeo, smiling. Juliet then kissed him in thanks, playfully running her tongue over his lips. Romeo moaned under the kiss.

"Thank you," said Juliet with a smile as Romeo glared at her. He did not want his blood up now! Together they collected their things in leather bags. The clothes the arrived in; packed with food and medical supplies along with extra weapons. In Juliet's bag was the Seed of Escalus, she still feared the seed even though it could not harm her. She brought it out of the bag and held it in her palm. Romeo noticed she was looking at it and leaned over her shoulder to look at it. It was small no more than three inches that looked like a walnut covered in a thin film to keep the seed from dying.

"So that is it huh?" Juliet nodded, not willing to speak. This was the way to save Neo-Verona…

"We must plant it at the base of the tree then cover it in our blood." Juliet then coldly put the seed back into her bag. Romeo shivered, blood was still needed to save Neo-Verona and keep this killer tree alive? Eww…

Together they slung their bags over their shoulders and took one last look at the room they had spend near a month in. The room where they loved for the first time as husband and wife…With a click the door closed.

Quietly they walked together through the halls, hand in hand. Their heavy steps echoed in the hall. Juliet gripped her sword tightly. She knew Romeo had a family sword, his father had no right to carry it.

"Maybe we should find your family sword," mused Juliet to Romeo. He sharply looked at her. He knew where the sword was, his father's study. If he remembered correctly, it was on the way to the Escalus chamber.

"Then maybe we should get it," Juliet nodded, he deserves it. That sword did not belong with Romeo's father, it should not be with a mass murderer. When they reached the room where the day before they had been planning out their plan of attack and escape or the 'War Room'. Romeo flung the door open. Juliet entered first and Romeo swiftly followed her. The Allies were drawn up in full battle armor, Conrad smiled at Juliet in her full armor, he had been waiting for fourteen years to see her as such. The Allies saluted their princess and nodded to Romeo.

Conrad then ran over the plan one time for everyone, including Romeo and Juliet's plan to go to the Escalus Tree. Once the plans were finalized they gathered up their belongings and weapons. They walked to the door, silently, Romeo and Juliet at the head hand in hand.

Waiting for them at the door was Romeo's mother and Juliet's parents and grandmother. The group stopped and allowed the Archduke to come forward. He surveyed the group, all fighting for peace and justice in the Neo-Verona of the future, which they would bring.

"May you all have a safe journey back to the Neo-Verona of the future. May the Goddess bless you," The Allies bowed their heads at the blessing. The Archduke turned to his daughter and embraced her. "May you and Romeo find happiness in each other. May this war not drag you apart again," Blinking tears out of her eyes she then hugged her mother and grandmother.

"I shall miss you child," murmured her grandmother, stroking her hair, "You are a pleasure, Juliet." Juliet clung to her mother, trying to hold back the tears. She knew she had to leave and never see them again, but it was for the betterment of Neo-Verona.

"I will miss you…Mother," whispered Juliet, "Above all," Lady Capulet pulled away and drank in every detail of Juliet's face. She then placed something into Juliet's hand. It was a gold necklace with a large ruby surrounded by gold and diamonds, it was a priceless gem.

"Mother…what?" Lady Capulet smiled as she enclosed her daughter's fingers around the necklace.

"It is the necklace all Capulet Archduchess' inherit, it is yours," Juliet then put the necklace around her neck and slipped it under her shirt so that the cold ruby lay at her heart.

"I will always treasure it," Romeo embraced his mother tightly, yet it was not as painful for him to be separated from her, for in the future she was alive.

"Protect her, for you love her best," whispered Lady Portia as Romeo pulled away from her, with a quiet nod, Romeo rejoined the group.

With a soft touch, the Archduke opened the door. With good-byes said the group walked down the corridor and with a light touch on the door…

They went back…


	37. Chapter 37

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer:I don't own Romeo x Juliet. All Characters, etc here are owned by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 37: Escalus Seed

The whirl of light and wind echoed in Juliet's ears as with a hard thump, they landed on solid ground. When she opened her eyes she saw the tunnel that started it all…They were home, at last. But not out of the woods yet. Everyone retrieved their weapons as they walked towards the doors at the end of the hallway. Romeo and Juliet stayed close together, weapons in hand. At the end of the corridor, Tybalt opened the door ready to throw his daggers.

As expected Montague and his men were waiting for them. Montague was armed with a sword and a dagger with an evil grin about his face.

"Greetings, Capulets…son," Romeo pulled Juliet slightly behind him to protect her.

"Montague, you foul villain!" shouted Othello, pointing his sword at him, "You shall die tonight,"

"Is that so?" spat Montague' his green eyes now dark with hate, "Or shall it be that your princess and yourselves will lie dead at my feet?" Conrad gritted his teeth, as his eyes darted to the princess. She and Romeo needed to leave now!

"Or you shall by my hand!" Tybalt then charged Montague, attacking him with his daggers and brut strength. With that skirmishes broke out. The Allies pushed Montague's men back in order to leave room for Romeo and Juliet to escape. Juliet swung her blade down several times along with Romeo to defend themselves but they soon found an empty corridor and ran down the halls of the castle. The only noise being the clatter of their armor and their footsteps. When the shatter of battle was gone, an eerie silence remained.

"This way," said Romeo, sword still in hand as he clutched Juliet's free hand.

The darkened halls of Neo-Verona Castle, seemed eerie to Juliet. The Sword of the House of Capulet was tight in her hand, just beside her was Romeo. Romeo then stepped around his wife, his sword held at the ready. They needed to do two things before they escaped. One: steal the Sword of the House of Montague, in Romeo's eyes his father had no right to hold that sword. Besides, Juliet encouraged him, it was his birthright and he needed a symbol of his own House. Two: plant the Escalus Seed and seal it with their blood, to ensure that Neo-Verona survived.

The hallways were barely lit by either torches or candlelight but Romeo knew the way. Juliet gripped Romeo's hand tighter as they kept moving through the darkness. Finally they reached the study, it was unlocked. Romeo snuck inside with Juliet standing guard at the door. The sword was on a rack on the wall, where his father kept it. It was so that if he needed to fight he could grab it quickly. Romeo unbelted his sword and traded the regular sword for the Montague sword. Romeo unsheathed the sword and snuck outside with Juliet. Juliet then grabbed Romeo's hand and they continued to make their way to one of the doors the Archduke can only enter, they one on the map that Romeo was sure led to Escalus.

Juliet reached into the bag she wore across her chest and pulled out the Seed of Escalus, it was glowing lightly. Her mother told her that the Seed would glow when they were closer to Escalus, it was to be their guide. When they came to the door the Seed was glowing a light shade of green-yellow light. Juliet could feel the Seed throb in her hand.

"This is the door," whispered Juliet to Romeo, with a nod from her husband Romeo pushed open the door. The doorway led down deep underground that torches lit. Juliet and Romeo removed their swords as they took each other by the hand and made their way down the stairs. Juliet knew the way from the last time, yet the fear was still there even though she was no longer the sacrifice.

At the end of the tunnel lay the doorway, with a single finger the door opened. Romeo gasped upon seeing the magnificent tree looming ahead. The fruit dripping from the tree and splashing into the water was golden and glowing.

"Come, we don't have much time," said Juliet removing the seed from the pouch, Ophelia was nowhere to be seen as of now. But that mattered very little. Juliet moved up the pathway to the roots of the tree, Romeo coming in close behind her. They came upon the roots, large and glittering. Juliet threw herself to the ground and began to dig a deep hole in the dirt.

"What must we do, other than plant the seed?" asked Romeo, standing over Juliet as she covered the glowing seed with dirt. Juliet then sliced her hand with her sword.

"Hey!" cried Romeo, but too late, the blood started to drip onto the patch of dirt.

"The seed must be covered with Montague and Capulet, wedded blood." Romeo opened and closed his mouth several times before understanding what was needed. Romeo then sliced his hand open on his sword and allowed the blood to drip upon the seed. When the blood mingled together the seed began to glow under the ground.

"The Goddess's seed shall blossom…" said a soft voice, Ophelia had arrived. Romeo and Juliet stepped away from the glowing seed that was starting to rapidly grow. Ophelia's eyes widened with pleasure as Romeo and Juliet began to back away. As the seed continued to grow as Ophelia began to chant in a strange language. With that the ground began to rumble, tossing Romeo and Juliet to the ground.

"The Goddess will reclaim what is hers, the right of the earth and love." The ground continued to shake as Romeo and Juliet clung to each other in fear as Escalus began to glow bright green as stones and rocks crashed to the floor.

Escalus was starting to re-grow and with it the stableness of Neo-Verona itself.


	38. Chapter 38

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo x Juliet. All Characters, etc here are owned by Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare, it's all just a muse.

Chapter 38: Together for Eternity

The ground then shook and moved under their feet. Juliet toppled back into Romeo's arms. As the ground shook harder Romeo and Juliet fell to the ground. Ophelia was slowly rising off the ground a light green light surrounding her body. The girl spoke in a prayer-like song as Escalus began to glow brighter. The light changed from light green to a sparkling, bright gold.

The shimmering gold of the tree was bright, that one had to shield their eyes. Juliet peeked her eyes open just a bit to see, the tree surrounded by golden light. Golden fruit dropped from the tree is large numbers, pinging into the water.

"The earth will begin anew with this act of blood," Juliet watched in fear as the girl rose higher and higher into the air. Juliet just sat in horror as the earth shook under her, the light glowed, and Romeo's arms around her. This was a sight to behold, beautiful and terrifying at the same time. The dead roots around Escalus began to strengthen and grow healthy with each passing second. The leaves on the tree grew as gold light surrounded it. Ophelia seemed to in ecstasy as Escalus grew. Oh, yes it was terrifying.

Romeo knew they had to get out of there, they had to get out of there now. Juliet was so awe struck by the sight that Romeo had to forcibly get to his feet. He grabbed Juliet under her arms as he pulled her to her feet. Finally pulling her from her shock, did Juliet finally grasp Romeo's hand tightly and run.

"Daughter of Capulet!" shouted Ophelia, Juliet stopped, her arm yanking forward with the force of Romeo's weight running forward. The couple stopped, Juliet looked up at the girl floating in the air. "The ritual will continue in the next two hundred years. Understand?" Juliet slowly nodded, though she did not wish to damn her descendants to make the sacrifice she did not have to make. Some how, some way she'd find a way to stop the blood sacrifice once and for all. Once Neo-Verona was safe.

"Juliet?" Juliet turned to look at her husband, "Come," Squeezing her hand tightly the two turned around and continued to run. Each step was difficult. The ground seemed to shake harder and harder under their feet as they ran up the staircases. Faster and faster they ran until they reached the palace floors.

Even then the rumbling did not stop. People were screaming, bells were clanging as the distress of the people grew. Romeo kept tugging Juliet beside him, much like that night that seemed so long ago. Romeo kept running, trying to reach the South Tower.

As they reached the South Tower, they ran into Montague's guards. Romeo swiftly pulled out his sword, his blade crashing with the guards'. Juliet came from behind to take on the other two. The clashes and clangs echoed around the darkened halls. Juliet it seemed to drag on for hours. Her armor made it harder to swing her blade and aim, also the ground shaking under them made it harder for her to plant her feet properly. Finally they defeated the guards.

"Come on!" shouted Romeo to Juliet as she finally knocked out the guard she was fighting. Romeo was afraid that they would run into more trouble if they did not move. He was right.

"ROMEO!" Romeo turned to see his father standing just down the hall. Juliet turned to see Montague, his clothes were covered in blood, his clothes in rags. His sword drenched in blood. Juliet felt her breath freeze inside of her lungs and throat as her memory whirled back to that night. The night he had killed her parents.

"Run! JULIET! RUN!" shouted Romeo as he charged his father. Juliet blinked back the tears and the memory as she watched her beloved charge his own father.

"ROMEO, NO!" shouted Juliet as she watched father and son clash. She stood there in shock as blades crashed and clanged. Sparks flew from blades as they crashed against each other.

"You are not my son…" hissed Montague as their blades met, locking together. Romeo glared at his father.

"There are times, I wish I wasn't your son…but…I am," Romeo then unlocked the blades and continued a number of different attacks. Juliet heard footsteps coming from behind her. Juliet readied herself for an attack, but was surprised when the person was Tybalt. He rushed past Juliet, bloodied with gore. Juliet was worried, if the blood was someone else's or his. When he pasted her he gave her a small wink, the blood probably was not his.

"Montague!" cried Tybalt, "Romeo, let me take him!" Romeo ducked out of the way just in time as his half-brother collided with their father.

"Brother!" shouted Romeo, the clashes and clangs of blades echoed around the hall. Tybalt took a slash at Montague, as he quickly looked to his half-brother and sister-in-law.

"RUN! RUN! NOW!" Montague then Tybalt hard causing him to stumble back in pain.

"Did you just call this man, brother, Romeo?" Romeo shifted himself in front of his wife. Tybalt straightened as he positioned himself to fight once more.

"I am your son, I as much as I hate to say so, Montague! I am your son by Volumnia de Capulet! You used her to get close to the Capulet family, then abandoned her despite the fact she loved you and carried your child in her womb!" Montague blinked at first, but he did not lower his weapon.

"Volumnia, I have not heard her name since she died…yes, I remember no one really said what caused her death…" Tybalt growled a thin smile appeared on Montague's face.

"She died not long after I was born you bastard!" Juliet wanted to grab Tybalt and run, but Romeo kept blocking her from his father.

"To think I tried to eliminate the Capulet line altogether as I miss this girl and my own son of Capulet blood!" Montague then began to laugh as cold, cruel laugh that made the hairs stand up on the back of Romeo's neck.

"One I get rid of you, boy, I will kill the Capulet girl," Tybalt positioned himself to attack as Romeo positioned himself to defend Juliet.

"You'll have to go through Tybalt and me, father! I will not let you harm my wife!" Montague stared shocked at the determined look on Romeo's face.

"Then…you truly are no son of mine!" spat Montague as his eyes landed on Juliet's face. He surely blamed her for Romeo's conversion to her side.

Tybalt then charged Montague crying, "You will die by my hand, Montague! Run, Romeo! Take her and run!"

Romeo nodded to Tybalt in thanks as he grabbed Juliet's hand and raced up the stairs. The clashing and clanging of Montague and Tybalt's blades faded as they raced up miles of stairs to reach the top of the south tower. Waiting for them was Conrad and Curio with their Pegasus's ready to fly.

"Fly Princess!" cried Conrad as Tybalt came running up the stairs. Juliet climbed onto the Pegasus as she took hold of the reigns. Romeo as he climbed onto the back of the Pegasus, turned and saw Tybalt. His eyes expressed all Romeo needed to know, their father was not dead. But he could do them no harm for now. Conrad reached out and grasped Romeo's arm.

"If anything happens, take her deep into the Essex Forest, there is a mansion in the middle of the forest. More Allies will be waiting for you. Protect her!" Romeo gripped Conrad's arm with a strong grip to reassure him he would protect Juliet.

"I would die for her," he whispered back to the old man with passion in his voice. Conrad blinked, but his grey eyes softened as he nodded at Romeo. His princess had chosen, her lover, no, husband well.

With a click of her tongue Juliet snapped the reigns as she and her Allies took off into the sky. As they flew over the city, they assessed the damage. A few were injured but nothing life threatening. The cool air calmed Juliet's nerves as she clung to the reigns yet the thing that kept her steady was the feel of Romeo's arms around her waist. They were safe, everyone she loved was safe. Time had not changed from their little adventure, she sadly wondered if her family had walked to their deaths with the full knowledge of everything that was to happen. Who knew? Juliet could feel the necklace her mother gave her against her heart, the gold metal cool to her hot skin.

"Juliet," Juliet leaned against her husband, he was safe, they were safe.

"Mmm?" she responded as she felt sleepy now the adrenaline was out of her system.

"Though the war is not won, we have won…" Juliet looked over her shoulder at him with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Romeo smiled at her as they watched the city change into sweeping rivers and forests.

"Though my father is not dead, he knows I stand with you and your Allies, that the people will side with us…That alone may cause him to surrender," Romeo sighed, he'd doubt it. His father had shed so much blood to gain his throne, he'd probably die before giving it up.

"Perhaps," said Juliet gently, "But we know for now, we must continue to fight," Romeo nodded, as Juliet turned to look at him, "But we will fight together, for Neo-Verona's future…"  
"Together forever…" murmured Romeo as his laced his fingers through Juliet's.

As the sun rose in the east the couple kissed knowing that they would fight for Neo-Verona's future together. That no matter what they would be together for eternity as their vows so stated, again and again.

THE END

Note: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my story! I am glad you enjoyed it and there are more Romeo x Juliet fans out there besides myself! Thank you!


End file.
